Dark
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: Su mirada grita peligro, cada noche el bosque vuelve a ser su hogar, la oscuridad su mejor camuflaje y el placer de cazar... su mayor adicción. Y es así como el monstruo dormido durante el día da rienda suelta a su mayor debilidad... La luna...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Crepusculo, son Propiedad de Naoko T, yo solo me divierto creando locas historias!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otra vez yo aqui trayendoles una nueva historia...Quiero darle las gracias a mi Editora, correctora de horrores ortograficos, signos de puntuacion, complementadora de ideas, amiga, columna, apoyo, oidos y ojos (porque vaya que le jodo la vida)... Mi Gine que seria de esta pobre niña soñadora sin ti... Gracias mi bru por estar ahi para cualquier locura... Sabes que te recontrahipermeaquiero!

**.**

**.**

**Prologo**

.

.

_El Cielo, el Infierno y el mundo están en nosotros... _

_El Hombre es un abismo_

_**Henti Frederic Amiel**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Para Darién Shields la luna era todo lo que él tenía, era su confidente, lo único constante en su vida, la que entendía su naturaleza, él la amaba como se ama una amante que siempre lo consuela, lo conoce y lo acaricia, la luna, la noche y él... él, un hombre solitario marcado a fuego por el destino, recluido en su casa donde nadie entra o sale, la razón no era precisamente que se avergonzara de la cicatriz en su rostro, ni el terrible humor y hombre huraño en el que el transcurso de los años lo había convertido, la verdadera razón residía en que…

Cada noche en cuanto el reloj marca las doce campanadas Darién se transforma, su rostro se desfigura, su cuerpo se retuerce hasta adquirir otra forma, el monstruo que en su ser dormido durante el día se apodera de él, de sus actos, lo dominan sus instintos, su mirada grita peligro, el bosque vuelve a ser su hogar, la oscuridad su mejor camuflaje y el placer de cazar... su mayor adicción.

Serena Tsukino llega a Osaka, buscando la libertad que le había sido negada producto de un mal entendido y siendo una víctima más del amor, las malas decisiones y la falta de apoyo de su familia…

Una tormenta, una chica inocente y el peligro gritando a los cuatro vientos, ¿podrá el hombre resistirse?, ¿podrá el animal esconder su naturaleza?

¿Podrán salvarse del peligro que los rodea?

.

.

.

Hay mi Dios... Hiperventilo, No se en donde diablos me estoy metiendo pero bueno, como le dice uno que NO a una idea, chicas este es mi nuevo baby, yo de verdad espero que les guste ...

Se que les debo muchooo 9-11 (saku perdon) pero tengo a este loco metido en mi cabeza y me enloquece tratare de tenerlo antes de la prox semana.

Besos

Aryam

Enero 11 de 2013


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

_¿Alguna vez me oyes llamar? _

_Porque todas las noches _

_Estoy hablando con la luna _

_Aun tratando de llegar a ti _

_Con la esperanza de que estés en el otro lado _

_Hablándome a mí también _

_O soy un tonto que se sienta solo _

_A hablar con la luna _

_Sé que estas en algún lugar _

_En algún lugar muy lejos._

_**TALKING TO THE MOON —Bruno Mars**_

.

.

— ¡Basta! —grito en su mente una vez más mientras golpeaba fuertemente el volante del coche... Dios tenía que dejarlo ir, arrancarlo de sus memorias… Olvidarlo, si ella no había significado algo para él, ¿por qué él debía significar tanto para ella?, apago la radio molesta consigo misma estaba harta de llorar, harta de sentirse estancada, que el pecho le doliera... Harta de respirar con dolor, y por la radio solo se reproducían estúpidas canciones de amor, limpio sus lágrimas una vez más… Ya era suficiente, ya no quería llorar más.

Fue a comienzos de diciembre cuando toda su vida se había reducido a pequeños pedazos de vidrio, cuando había huido dejando todo atrás, detuvo el coche porque las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control y empañando su visión, llevaba más de una hora conduciendo y aun le faltaba mucho camino para llegar a su destino... La única persona con la que aun tenia contacto, necesitaba llegar desesperadamente a los cálidos brazos de su abuela Selene, necesitaba paz, silencio y tranquilidad... Necesitaba dejar de sangrar internamente y dejar de llorar de una maldita vez y por todas.

— ¡No más Tsukino! —grito golpeando una vez más el volante de la vieja Ford F 150 azul que había alquilado hacía dos horas atrás en un _Rent a Car_ de Tokio, no era el auto al que estaba acostumbrada pero era lo único que había disponible por la época, limpio una vez más su rostro con sus manos y estrello su cabeza contra la silla... Dios, lo había abandonado todo... ¡Todo!

Ella tenía un mundo perfecto... Era feliz enterrada en su mundo de libros, sus seres góticos y paranormales, sus investigaciones, había cambiado su relajado modo de vida, su auto último modelo, la comodidad de su casa, sus amigos y había partido de su amado, su mundo perfecto en Londres con la cabeza llena de ilusiones y el corazón roto, nada de lo que había perdido por seguir a Diamante, le había dolido más que perder a Yaten, su hermano pequeño… Y todo lo había hecho por él, había dejado de ser Serena Tsukino para ser la futura Señora BlackMoon...

Ceguera, Falacia… Maldita estupidez.

Sabía que debía dejar de llorar, pero dolía, dolía el hecho de saber que había arriesgado tanto para nada, que su padre al final de cuentas había tenido razón que lo había dejado todo por un hombre que no valía la pena…

Cuando había visto a Diamante Black Moon, había sido un flechazo a primera vista... Amor, amor, amor...

Tres años, un matrimonio a puertas... Londres en el pasado... Una cita, una llamada y su hombre con otra mujer en la cama.

— ¡Basta! —grito una vez más —basta, basta, basta —susurro mientras las lágrimas se derramaban sin cesar, habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que había dejado la comodidad de lo que creía era su casa en Tokio, había llorado, engordado casi tres kilos a punta de helado y se había deprimido hasta que Rei, su gran amiga Rei había dicho la palabra maestra, la que se había convertido en su mantra... ¡_Basta_!

Basta a tres semanas de llanto, basta a la vieja Serena Tsukino, Basta a Diamante BlackMoony sus te amos falsos, basta a todo…

Levanto la cabeza y miro hacia ambos lados sabiendo que aún tenía casi una hora de camino hasta Osaka y empezaba a oscurecerse, lo mejor era tratar de buscar un hotel donde pasar la noche.

Luego de más de veinte minutos en carretera detuvo el coche una vez más frente a uno de los hoteles que se encontraba en la vía, el frio arremetía sin clemencia y la oscuridad ya había cubierto el cielo con su manto, se registró sin siquiera preguntar el valor de la noche, entró a la habitación con la mochila que había preparado cuando decidió dejar todo atrás, no lo pensó solo tomo su teléfono y alquilo un coche empaco un par de jeans y camisas en una mochila y se fue sin decir adiós. Se desnudó dispuesta a darse una ducha y volver a tratar de dejar al maldito de Diamante en donde debía estar. En el pasado, mientras el agua caliente cubría su cuerpo el llanto y la decepción volvió a ella, se destruyó mientras se decía que era la última vez y ahora si sería cierto… Cerro la llave de la ducha envolviéndose en la toalla y tirándose a la cama perdiéndose en el único mundo que le daba tranquilidad y la paz que tanto ansiaba el mundo de los sueños.

5:35 am…

Despertó con el rostro perlado en sudor el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y la respiración acelerada, se sentó en la cama y encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche pasando las manos por su rostro, intentando calmar a su desesperado corazón y suspirando fuertemente... Era él hacía una semana soñaba que él le llamaba.

Su mandíbula perfecta, su cuerpo musculoso y definido, su mirada azul intensa que prometía un mundo lleno de oscuridad sin rendición… Siempre ahí en la punta del acantilado que colindaba con el espeso bosque, siempre llamándola sin voz viendo como su cuerpo se contraía ante cada respiración agónica y marchita que él daba.

¿Quién era ese hombre que estaba colándose en su subconsciente y le invitaba a perderse en un mundo de fantasía oscura y pecaminosa?

Suspiró antes de levantarse de la cama y meterse al baño si quería llegar a Osaka temprano debía empezar a conducir ¡ya!

Tomo unos vaqueros rasgados y un suéter cuello alto, los guantes y ato su cabello a una coleta alta, debía cortarlo a Diamante siempre le había gustado que ella lo tuviese largo para poder enterrar sus manos en el mientras hacían el amor…

Sí, definitivamente iba a cortarlo... Y mucho.

Negó con la cabeza, si no había recuerdos, no habría llanto. Guardo las llaves del coche en sus bolsillos y salió de la habitación, cancelo en la recepción del hotel y se montó en el coche rentado siendo las 6 con 10 minutos.

Encendió el trasto llamado camioneta observando como el cielo en vez de aclarar se oscurecía, suspiro sonoramente juntando sus manos para darse calor hoy tenía la firme convicción de dejar a Diamante y a la puta de Esmeralda atrás, no volver a llorar y tomar este viaje como lo que era. Una aventura, encendió la radio colocando una emisora local y tarareando la canción que sonaba en el momento.

El camino hasta Fork fue normal y tranquilo no había lluvia pero si viento, subió el volumen a la radio cuando _Mr. Know It All_ de Kelly Clarkson se reproducía y empezó a cantar mientras conducía por la US 101, riéndose de ella misma y de lo bien que le quedaba la letra a su situación, volvió a romper en risas cuando se dio cuenta que en tres semanas de llanto esta era la primera vez que se reía... Se estaba enloqueciendo y disfrutando de ello cuando la transmisión fue interrumpida.

_Informamos que la Tormenta Sal__ly__ tocara tierra en dos horas, las poblaciones aledañas a Kansai deben dirigirse a los refugios seleccionados por el gobierno nacional._

La información había sido clara y concisa y luego siguieron con la música esta vez una melodía de Pink lleno la cabina, el viento golpeaba fuerte contra la carrocería haciendo un silbido tenebroso, haciéndola saltar en su asiento y luego reír como idiota por asustarse con esa nimiedad ya no era una niña ya no le daban miedo las tormentas, además estaba a menos de treinta minutos de entrar al lugar que no visitaba desde que era una niña.

Coloco la dirección de la casa de la abuela en su GPS así que esperaba por todos los dioses no extraviarse.

Osaka le daba la bienvenida con un cartel indicando la cantidad de sus habitantes, nada que ver con su estilo de vida, le gustaba el ruido y la luz de su querida selva de cemento pero en estos momentos necesitaba paz, tranquilidad y soledad, para sanar y volver a ser ella.

En la entrada principal del pueblo estaba la pastelería de Lita , sintió su estómago gruñir fuertemente... No había comido nada desde habia salido de su casa en Tokio, así que detuvo el coche una vez más, estaba a unos treinta minutos de la casa de su abuela y se moría por comer una rebanada de pie de limón de las que hacia la señora Kino.

Lita no se encontraba allí, detrás de la barra con la cabeza gacha y aparentemente riendo por alguna broma se encontraba su hija Minako, Serena dudaba que la reconociera puesto que de la chica flacucha con la que jugaba a hacer castillos de princesas en las arenas de la playa no quedaba nada, Minako también había cambiado mucho su cuerpo se había formado excelentemente bien y ahora algo adicional lo adornaba, sonrió como tonta al ver la pancita que se asomaba tímida en el cuerpo de su amiga. Movió su cabeza haciendo tronar varios de sus músculos comería una buena rebanada de pie y saludaría a una amiga de la infancia y retomaría su camino, se acercó sin vacilaciones hasta llegar a la barra de la cafetería Mina subió la cabeza haciendo que se detuviese abruptamente, una espantosa cicatriz cruzaba toda su mejilla desfigurándole parcialmente el rostro, la chica frente a ella sonrió mostrándole que era la misma Minako que cuando eran niñas.

— ¿Sere? —preguntó la chica saliendo de la barra y caminando donde estaba la castaña antes de estrecharle en un fuerte abrazo — ¡hace cuanto no te veía mujer!

—Muchos años Mina —dijo recordando el apodo que le tenía de niña —estoy de vacaciones y decidí venir a visitar a mi abuela —nadie tenía que enterarse que el hombre por el cual había dejado todo se había ido con otra— solo que no pude resistirme a llegar primero aquí, ¿aun tu madre cocina ese pie de limón que tanto me gustaba? —por el rostro de Minako Kino cruzo una mueca de dolor suspiro fuertemente antes de contestar:

—Mi madre murió hace siete meses Serena —su voz se quebró y unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron desde su espalda un par de ojos negros como el carbón la miraron fijamente haciéndola sentir inquieta...

¿Por qué ese hombre la miraba como si la conociera?

—Mina yo... —Expreso sin saber que decir mientras miraba al corpulento hombre detrás de la que había sido su amiga de la infancia.

—Tranquila, no tenías por qué saber, tu abuela estuvo allí y gracias a Dios Nicolas ya estaba junto a mí —acaricio el brazo del hombre que la abrazaba —Dios que tonta —dijo golpeándose en la frente —Amor, ella es Isa una amiga de la infancia,Serena él es mi esposo Nicolas Kumada—el hombre estiro una de sus manos hacia la chica mientras su mirada la escudriñaba, había algo en él que le parecía familiar, pero estaba tan segura como que su nombre era Luna Serena Tsukino que nunca lo había visto.

—Moon... —susurro el chico sosteniéndole la mano... —Mi hermosa Luna—dijo como en trance, haciéndola arquear una ceja, ante el apodo y la propiedad con la que lo había dicho. Mina le toco el brazo sacándolo de su trance momentáneo mientras la rubia zafaba su mano de la de él mirándolo extrañada.

Mina la invito a la barra luego de una rebanada de Pie de Limón, se dio cuenta que aún tenía tiempo para una vuelta por el pueblo, quería pasar por la escuela secundaria donde había tomado clases de verano una vez y quizás los Takesu tenían aun esa tienda de deporte que habían inaugurado la última vez que había venido a pasar vacaciones junto con Yaten.

El cielo de Osaka se había oscurecido rápidamente por lo que fue el momento para retomar su camino a casa de su abuela, faltaba poco para llegar a la colina, nunca había entendido por qué su abuela se había quedado en aquella casa luego de la muerte de Apolo, la casa era vieja algo tétrica y apartada del pueblo.

Su abuelo Apolo había sido siempre un ser ermitaño y su abuela a pesar de su forma de ser vivaracha y alegre se había acostumbrado a ese extraño modo de vivir. Miro la espesura de los bosques de Osaka, mientras encendía el calentador de la camioneta el frio parecía atravesar la carrocería y amenazarla con una hipotermia, empezaba a caer los primeros copos de nieve cuando un ruido extraño llamó su atención, como si las llantas forcejearan con el asfalto de la carretera. Disminuyo un poco la velocidad antes que la camioneta se detuviese del todo.

— ¡Genial! —mascullo golpeando el volante, estaba jodida... Suspiro fuertemente antes de girar la llave y tratar de encenderlo... —Triplemente genial —murmuro al viento bajándose del coche y soplando a sus manos ahora solo faltaba que le saliera algún oso como los que había leído en la prensa local.

Osos, terribles osos, habitaban en el bosque de Osaka desde hacía unos meses atrás, el comisario Takesu, aún era difícil de creer que Kelvin, el hijo de los Takesu fuese el comisario del pueblo y había declarado un toque de queda hacia unos días atrás, alertando a toda la población y los pueblos vecinos, incluso se había atrevido a proponerle que se quedara en su casa mientras la tormenta pasaba…

¡Ni loca!...

Prefería mil veces que un oso le mordiese el culo antes que la fingida hospitalidad de un lobo en un ridículo disfraz de oveja, solo era ver la mirada de Kelvin para saber que esa era una muy mala idea.

¿Cómo diablos iba a encender ese trasto?...

Le dio una patada a una de las llantas antes de volver al coche y mirar el GPS, estaba cerca de la casa a unos cinco minutos en coche no más de diez a pie, tomo su chaqueta gruesa y se la coloco antes de enrollar una bufanda a su cuello, lo único que le faltaba era que pescara un resfriado.

Con el GPS en mano empezó a caminar, el camino hacia la vieja casona Tsukino estaba tal cual como lo recordaba lleno de musgo, árboles y asfalto parecía que nada había cambiado desde las últimas vacaciones que ella y Yaten habían pasado en ese lugar, giro hacia la izquierda y recordaba perfectamente que esa era la última curva que había antes de llegar a la casa, así que estaba cerca, No se equivocó a lo lejos podía ver una edificación.

Corrió colina arriba deteniéndose abruptamente al ver la casa frente a ella.

Delante de ella no estaba la vieja casona que su abuelo Apolo había comprado hacía tiempo atrás, esta casa era diferente enormes muros grises cubiertos del musgo verde que caracterizaban Forks se levantaban victoriosos guardando una fortaleza.

Su abuela no podría estar viviendo allí... ¿O sí?, el lugar parecía sacado de una película de terror de las viejas, era tan lúgubre y oscuro... Mucho más oscuro de lo que ya era Osaka.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Camino los pasos que le separaban de la reja metálica y la abrió causando un chirrido fuerte... Sí, la típica casa de terror, solo faltaba que Jack el destripador saliese con su moto sierra, sonrió y negó por lo ridículo de su pensamiento ya hablaría con la abuela Swan cuando la tuviese frente a frente, camino hasta la entrada de la casa donde dos lobos aparentemente enojados custodiaban las escaleras de baldosines negros relucientes que terminaban frente a las puertas de roble que adornaban la entrada.

El viento era cada vez más fuerte así que debía encontrar a su abuela donde sea que estuviese, camino hasta bordear los jardines, encontrándose gratamente sorprendida al verlo, a pesar de lo tenebrosa que era la fachada principal de la casa los jardines estaban llenos de rosas blancas y rojas que le daban al lugar un aspecto mágico, había una fuente rodeada de flores y enredaderas que lo hacían ver como un castillo de princesas.

Paso la mano por su cabello en una mala manía adquirida gracias a Diamante, antes de encaminarse a la parte trasera de la casa, el viento la golpeaba fuertemente así que coloco la capucha que tenía su chaqueta sobre su cabeza, el viento era definitivamente un muy mal amigo en estos momentos, pero aun así intentaba llegar a la puerta trasera luchando con su mal equilibrio y pidiendo al cielo no caer, iba a seguir caminando cuando su mirada de topo con él...

Un hombre y no cualquier hombre.

Su espalda ancha y musculosa se contraía cada vez que el hacha que usaba aquel misterioso hombre bajaba y cortaba la madera, su mirada vagaba por aquel trabajado cuerpo, observando los dos orificios que se formaban en su espalda baja, tenía unos vaqueros desgastados a la cadera que se ajustaban a sus muy bien torneadas piernas, su trasero invitaba a tocarlo, pellizcarlo y amasarlo mientras... Movió mi cabeza a un lado y al otro, estaba desvariando. Intento hablar pero su garganta se había secado, intentaba pero no podía separar la mirada de cada pedazo de piel expuesta. El viento la golpeo con fuerza empujándola hacia delante y haciéndola caer de rodillas contra el suelo el hacha que utilizaba el hombre quedo a mitad de viaje... Su cuerpo entero se flexiono como aspirando en el aire... y entonces se giró.

Sintió como el aire abandonaba su cuerpo, podía sentir los ojos de ese hombre clavado en su figura como si la quemara con hierro fundido, por más que lo intento no pudo alzar al vista, sus ojos parecían querer escanearlo desde abajo, su mirada ascendió por el cuerpo estático del extraño hombre, sintiendo su respiración y su mirada intensa mientras su mirada estaba trancada en el perfecto y bien trabajado abdomen de ese hermoso espécimen, en su pecho cincelado como el mármol, en sus brazos perfectos y musculosos... Por Cristo Jesús, si de espaldas era un monumento de frente era un maldito dios.

Continuo con su escrutinio grabando lentamente en su retina cada parte del cuerpo del hombre frente a ella, el tatuaje tribal que tenía en su bíceps izquierdo hasta llegar a su hombro y bordeando hasta cubrir su ante brazo, suspiro fuertemente antes de enfocar su mirada en su rostro.

Ángulos perfectos y pronunciados, barbilla prominente y partida, labios gruesos y carnosos, nariz recta facciones duras y unos impresionantes ojos grises rasgados y cubiertos de largas pestañas, su cabello completamente negro largo e indomable, barba prolija y descuidada y lo más impresionante... Una cicatriz que cruzaba desde su frente trazando su ojo derecho hasta la mitad de su mejilla...

.

.

.

Aun sigo sin saber que diablos hago, solo dejo que la idea fluya... se perfectamente que la descripcion de Osaka no es como la describi alli (jesus es una ciudad industrial) pero la neceesito asi exactamente y no consegui uan ciudad de japon con eas especificaciones, si alguien sabe de alguna se lo agradecere, pido disculpas si se me escapa algun Forks o Isabella, estoy en el trabajo y en el corre corre se me olvida cambiarlo haganmelo saber para poder corregirlo. Quiero dar Mil gracias a mi **Gine** hermosa, que haria esta pobre niña sin tu ayuda y apoyo... Sabes que te amodoro con cada uno de mis kilos de mas...

Sobretodo mil gracias a mi **Madame S, **no solo por el tiempo y los consejos si no ser la personita tan bella que es

Este capitulo si bien no fuese posible sin estas personas de arriba fuera imposible sin ustedes: Johanita-mami-usa-mirtiangis-diana-adoore-dms moon adp-cristal-hikarinyuga-usagui13chiba-lsl-maylu-marie .gi

No hay palabras suficientes para agardecer el hecho que me den un poquito de su tiempo para leer y comentar, nos vemos la otra semana.

Aryam

16-01-13


	3. La bella y la Bestia

Los personajes de Smoon son propiedad de Naoko T.

.

.

_**Gracias a Mi beta hermosa, por el apoyo, esta historia a subido mis niveles de intensidad para con ella, Gine te quiero mi Bruji**_

.

.

Bella y la Bestia…

.

.

Triste mortal, solamente su siervo,

Roto de amor es su amor lo que anhelo,

Mi bella flor, ruego a Dios,

Dame el valor, pues sin ella nada soy, ni nada tengo.

Hoy te busque, y te hallé,

En mis sueños, soy un ladrón,

Pues robarte pretendo.

Mi bella flor, nuevo adiós,

Dame el valor,

Solamente quiero robarle un beso.

_**Warcry - La vida en un beso**_

.

.

Más de 100 años habían transcurrido en los que Darien Shields no había percibido ese olor. Su hembra, su mitad su compañera de vida la que era arrancada de su lado una y otra vez como un maldito castigo, detuvo el hacha en el aire aspirando fuertemente el olor dulzón en el ambiente.

Maldito Chocolate y su inexplicable esencia… Sintió como su cuerpo se tensiono levemente, y dejo de respirar por breves segundos mientras se giraba y obligaba a la bestia que poseía a calmarse.

Fijo su mirada en la diminuta figura que había frente a él, era ella nuevamente, ella como cada cien años, su cuerpo, su mirada, diferente pero igual… Su mujer, su vida, su nena…

—Sere… —susurro entumecido por el olor, debía dejar de respirar, debía contenerse, vio como la mirada de la mujer recorría su cuerpo hasta toparse con su cicatriz… Negó con la cabeza dando dos pasos hacia atrás mientras soltaba el hacha y cubría con su mano parcialmente su rostro.

¡_No_!, ella no podía verlo así, ella… Negó con su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, ella ¡no era su Sere!, quito la mano de su rostro con fuerza mientras veía como la mujer frente a él se levantaba del suelo.

El cosquilleo reconocido en su cuerpo se hizo más intenso, el calor corporal empezaba a aumentar… Rabia por seguir creyendo en un maldito espejismo, creyendo que ella volvía a él.

— ¿Quién eres? —rugió sintiendo la ya conocida opresión en su pecho, cada 100 años ella volvía a él, volvía y se iba dejándolo más maldito de lo que ya estaba, sintiendo como si lo quemaran en brazas lentamente… La mujer no contesto, sus ojos estaban enfrascados en los suyos, su aroma embotando sus sentidos fresas, malditas fresas.

Sintió el deseo de recorrer cada una de sus entrañas, necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba… —_No respires Edward Shields_—, se repetía como mantra. Su deseo por la mujer que apenas conocía no era sano, quería enterrarse en ella de una vez por todas quería tomarla como llevaba deseándolo desde hacía un par de años atrás necesitaba calmar la sed que ella le daba... Cada jodidos 100 años..

— ¡¿Qué no me escucho?! —Rugió duramente — ¡le he preguntado quién diablos es y qué demonios está haciendo en mi propiedad! —Gritó nuevamente haciéndola saltar, su respiración era arrítmica ya que evitaba que el maldito chocolate se apoderara de él y lo hiciese perder el control — ¡Seiya!

Serena retrocedió dos pasos, el hombre hermoso que ella había admirado hasta hacia unos minutos atrás parecía intimidante y peligroso — ¿Es sorda usted? —volvió a rugir, Serena suspiro fuertemente, el frio estaba calando sus huesos mas sin embargo ese hombre hermoso y misterioso estaba apenas con unos vaqueros y parecía no tener ni un ápice de frio era como si… — ¡¿Me está escuchando maldita sea?! —Dijo el hombre caminando dos pasos hacia ella —está invadiendo propiedad privada señorita y yo-

— ¿Propiedad privada? —dijo saliendo de su ensoñación.

—Dios habla al menos —escupió sarcástico —escucho bien propiedad privada —sus ojos antes tan azules que parecían grises se habían vuelto oscuros como el carbón — ¡Seiya! —grito nuevamente el hombre ¿Qué solo sabía gritar?

—Mire, señor —La castaña hizo señas con sus manos.

—No creo que le interese mi nombre —dijo con desprecio — ¡la quiero fuera de mi propiedad en este momento! —Exclamó con voz atronadora antes de caminar hasta pasar a su lado en dirección a la casa, si se quedaba un poco mas no respondería por sus instintos —Seth maldita sea ¿dónde diablos te metes? —murmuro entre dientes sin importar la mujer que venía detrás de él.

—Esta no es su casa —gimió Serena tratando de que su voz sonara dura, pero el castañeo de su dientes hacia la tarea algo difícil — ¡Esta casa le pertenece a Selene Tsukino! —el hombre seguía caminando ahora estaban dentro de la casa, cosa que la chica agradecía ya que el frio estaba calando cada uno de sus huesos —Mi nombre es-

—Ya cállese, y retírese, no me interesa saber quién es usted —Su voz perdió la fuerza que había tenido en un momento, mentía y le dolía más esa mentira a él de lo que cualquier persona podía imaginar, quizás no era su Bella, no en carne y hueso pero su esencia estaba ahí, su olor su mirada toda ella gritaba a Serena Moon. Selene Black y a Serenity Winston, su nenabonita, rubia, pelinegra, ojos azules, verdes o cafés... Era ella...

— ¡El que no entiende es usted! —grito la mujer, —es un cavernario, poco caballero, patán de lo peor —Darien dejo de escuchar mientras seguía su camino hacia la sala de estar de su fortaleza, empuño sus manos, la luna llena estaba cerca, el deseo carnal de poseerla en cuerpo y alma se apoderaba de sus sentidos, necesitaba que se fuera, solo el hecho de tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos estaba acabando con su autocontrol, al menos aún había sol así que podía soportarlo. Pero no podía decir lo mismo una vez la luna se dejase ver en el cielo oscuro de Osaka — ¡Escúcheme! —grito ella encolerizada haciendo que él se detuviese abruptamente no solo por el grito que ella había dado sino por el duro objeto que había lanzado contra su espalda desnuda, inspiro aire por la boca empuñando aun sus manos fuertemente antes de girarse —Soy Serena Tsukino, Mi abuela es Marie Swan Selene Tsukino dueña de esta casa y-

—Le compre esta casa a su abuela hace seis meses —expreso con voz dura mientras tragaba grueso —así que dentro de estas paredes usted no es nadie más que una visitante no deseada, no pienso volvérselo a pedir retírese antes que la haga pasar una noche en la comisaria por invasión a la propiedad privada, lesiones personales —iba a seguir con su diatriba cuando un pequeño chasquido lo hizo mirar en otra dirección.

— ¿Me buscaba Señor? —dijo un muchacho joven de tez clara y cabello oscuro atado a una coleta estaba de pie en el marco de una de las puertas.

—Acompaña a… —dio una mirada desdeñosa a la figura de la joven mujer frente a él —la señorita a la salida Seiya —dijo fuertemente antes de caminar un poco más y encerrarse en una de las habitaciones de la casa.

Rugió como poseso, él lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, la sentía venir como sentía la tormenta, camino hacia el bar donde tomo una botella de coñac, ni siquiera le importo usar un vaso tomo directamente de la botella dejando que el ardor del licor combatiera con el propio calor de su cuerpo, esta vez no iba a perderla, la alejaría de él y así ella podría vivir una vida tranquila y segura, el animal dentro de él la quería, la añoraba... Necesitaba su escencia.. Su aroma.. Marcarla.. que fuese suya Como él era de ella...…Deseaba tenerla bajo su cuerpo gimiendo de placer desesperado. Pero su parte humana esa que él trataba de conservar aun le gritaba a viva voz que ella merecía vivir, ella merecía algo mejor que su mundo oscuro y su adicción a su esencia... Ambos hombres en su interior, luchaban por ese sabor necesario e irrevocable el saber que ella volvía a el que ella una vez mas estaba tan cerca de ser uno, pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez cambiaria lo que fuera solo por tenerla más tiempo, aunque eso sea tenerla lejos de el.

Respiro trabajosamente el dulce y adictivo sabor a las fresias silvestres que desprendía su nena aún estaba en el ambiente, quiso abrazarla y devorar sus labios, tan pronto la había visto el animal reclamaba, el hombre se contenía, suspiro un par de veces y se desplomo en el sillón de cuero mullido pasando las manos por su cara una y otra vez, respirando lentamente hasta que una imagen del periódico local llamo su atención.

Observó la noticia burlándose internamente…

Osos, el Comisario Takesu declaraba toque de queda por los osos que merodeaban en el bosque, tiro el informativo a la basura mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz, ahora estaba más calmado, pero con el olor de Serena Tsukino impregnado en su cuerpo y en la punta de su nariz, cerró los ojos recostando su cabeza en la tapicería del sillón.

Sintió que la puerta se abría y respiro el aroma deseando o al menos creyendo creer que no fuese ella.

— ¿Se ha ido Seiya? —pregunto sin mirarlo.

Un silencio tenso se alojó en la habitación por lo cual el moreno abrió los ojos enderezándose en su asiento y llevando la botella una vez más a su boca.

—Estoy hablando Seiya, sabes que odio cuando me das silencios —murmuró.

—Es ella ¿verdad señor? —dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Me preguntas algo que ya sabes Seiya…? —inquirió enérgicamente.

El chico no se amedrento a pesar de lo fuerte que sonaron sus palabras, conocía a Darien shields hacía ya varios años, conocía todos sus secretos y a todas sus Serena.

—No se ha ido señor —murmuro en voz baja —la tormenta ha tocado tierra, ella está sin coche y sin un lugar a donde ir, yo considero-

—La quiero fuera de mi casa Seth, es lo único que puedo hacer para que ella se mantenga viva —tomo otro trago directo de la botella — ¿Cómo hace para encontrarme siempre Seiya? —preguntó.

— ¿Cómo nos trasmutamos señor?... —expreso el muchacho— Quizás su destino es estar juntos.

—Destino... —Darien río sardónico— ¿Crees que personajes como tú o yo lo tenemos Seiya? —nuevamente el silencio absoluto reino en el ambiente —Quiero que se vaya Seiya, contrata a alguien, paga lo que tengas que pagar pero la quiero lejos de mí, pero sobre todo la quiero lejos de Nicolas Kumada.

Seiya lo miro como se observan dos amigos respiro fuertemente antes de hablar —Ella sigue preguntando por su abuela —Darien sonrió al recordar a la señora vivaracha y audaz, le había sacado una buena cantidad de dinero por una propiedad que estaba prácticamente en ruinas, pero él quería paz, necesitaba tranquilidad pero sobre todo necesitaba estar lejos de Serena... Cuan estúpido había sido al pensar eso… si la tenía a menos de un metro de distancia —Si se va con esta ventisca va a morir de hipotermia señor.

— ¡La luna llena se acerca Seiya! —Grito frenético— ¡No la quiero cerca de mí! —camino de un lado a otro.

—No es su culpa señor, nunca es su culpa ni de Nicolas, es simplemente destino... —dijo el muchacho desesperado —Señor nunca lo he juzgado siempre le he servido desde aquella vez en esa cacería —Darien negó al recordar ese fatídico día había pasado tanto tiempo pero el recuerdo continuaba allí... en su memoria tan fresco como si hubiese sido en la mañana.

— ¿Qué es lo que sugieres Seiya? —pregunto sin mirarlo.

—Dejar que el destino sigo su curso... —dijo el chico en voz baja.

La sonrisa estridente de un hombre que ha sufrido mucho sonó sombría por las pareces oscuras de la fortaleza de Darien Shields — ¿Y que muera Seiya?, ¿volver a sentir como miles de alfileres atraviesan tú cuerpo? —Negó melancólicamente —estoy harto Seiya, de todo esto...

— ¿Sabía usted que Serena tsukino es Francesa?, ¿que viajo a Tokio por cosas del destino y que por esas mismas cosas esta aquí hoy para usted señor? —Darien dio una sonrisa ladeada, mirando a su fiel lacayo —Lo siento no he podido evitarlo.

— ¿Es interesante su mente Seiya? —enarco una ceja.

—Es exactamente igual a los últimos trescientos años señor solo que... Esta vez, —el chico desvió la mirada.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo esta vez Seiya? —lo alentó a hablar.

—Tiene el corazón roto señor, está huyendo… Su tristeza —el chico calló al ver la cara de su señor.

— ¿Qué tipo de tristeza Seiya? —pregunto dubitativo.

—Similar a la suya señor, ella —trago grueso— ella ama a alguien más —Darien sintió como su corazón oscuro lleno de dolor y resentimiento se encogía por esa aseveración, sentir como miles de espinas se incrustaban dentro de él al saber que no era su Nena, no esta vez, era la mujer de alguien más —esta dolida —Seiya hablo— y al parecer usted no le cayó muy bien —dio una sonrisa traviesa de niño malo —su mente es un revoltijo de sentimientos, yo pienso que no hay problema, al menos hasta que pase la tormenta señor —hablo pausadamente.

Darien, de mundos tenebrosos y adicciones fieras cayo en su silla como peso muerto, paso la mano por su rostro que parecía haber envejecido aunque eso fuese imposible, suspiro larga y pausadamente —¿Dónde está ahora? —pregunto minutos después.

—La he dejado en la cocina señor, le he dado un té la pobre titiritaba de frio, ¿Su mente no está muy clara, no señor? —Inquirió el fiel empleado.

Su mente era un sinfín de preguntas sin respuestas, de amores y perdida de desengaño y dolor… —Ubícala en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes la que quede más retirada de la mía y por Dios bendito Seiya que se vaya antes de la noche de Luna llena, sabes perfectamente que no puedo controlarme cuando ese día… La necesito lejos de mí y de Nick— suspiro levemente y recostó su cabeza en su asiento, saber que el corazón de su nena bonita latía por otro que no era él le estaba carcomiendo el alma, aunque era lo mejor que ella no estuviese junto a él.

Tanto desear no sentir esto que rugía dentro, esta vez ambos tenían la desdicha del corazón roto e irónicamente sangrando.

.

.

.

Temblaba como una hoja al viento, nunca le había gustado el frio, su madre la envolvía en metros de tela para que no pescara un resfriado en épocas de invierno… Nunca daba resultado, estornudo por tercera vez.

Genial su vida era un desastre. No solo Diamante le había puesto unos cuernos de la tierra a la estratosfera, había dejado todo buscando a una abuela que no sabía dónde estaba, y para poner la cereza en el pastel la tormenta había empezado y ella estaba en casa de ese hombre que la asustaba y atraía a igual magnitud… a este paso iba a enloquecer, sintió unos pasos acercarse y tomo la taza de té de hierbas que aquel chico había preparado para ella.

—Señorita Tsukino —el chico sonrió frente a ella— el señor Shields le concede quedarse mientras la tormenta pasa.

—El señor Shields es la mata de la cordialidad—bufo sarcastica

Seiya volvio a ladear la comisura de su boca dandole una sonrisa lobuna y picara— si gusta acompañarme —volvió a sonreír mostrándole confianza, ahora tenía dos dilemas.

El primero quedarse con míster arrogante, cavernícola, maleducado, hermoso espécimen bajado del Olimpo o salir a la tormenta pescar una neumonía y que un oso le mordiese el trasero… No, definitivamente no quería que un oso le mordiese el culo, se encerraría en la habitación hasta que la tormenta pasara y no vería a míster arrogante en lo que estuviese allí.

— ¿Sabes algo de mi abuela? —le pregunto al chico que caminaba delante de ella…

—Creo que la última vez que la vi hablaba de un crucero por el Caribe —dijo Seiya subiendo las escaleras que colindaban al segundo piso.

—Su jefe es algo egocéntrico —expreso Serena mirando el cuadro que estaba en la planta superior de la casa, los ojos grises y la mirada vacía y arrogante del hombre en la pintura, su rostro era aún mucho más perfecto sin esa espantosa cicatriz.

—Mi jefe es una buena persona, solo que la vida le ha dado muy duro y por diferentes ángulos, no se puede juzgar un libro por su tapa —Serena asintió si alguien sabia de libros era ella misma —si necesita algo más señorita, puede bajar y solicitármelo en esta casa solo somos el señor y yo —se detuvo frente a la puerta más alejada del corredor.

—Serena —dijo la castaña mientras el joven abría la puerta dejándola pasar a la habitación —Mi nombre es Serena, No tengo ningun apodo—el chico sonrió coqueto y pícaro.

— ¿Nunca la han llamado Sere? —ella enarco una de sus cejas antes de negar con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, sonrisa que murió cuando recordó que el esposo de Mina la había llamado así.

—Mi nombre es Seiya —La rubia camino hasta la ventana que colindaba con la parte trasera de la casa.

—En el pueblo dicen que el bosque está infectado de osos —no fue exactamente una pregunta.

—En el pueblo se escuchan muchas cosas señorita, pero créame cuando le digo que no he visto ningún oso en ese bosque —Seiya sonrió y Serena sabía que le ocultaba algo —en un par de horas la cena estará lista —la chica miro su reloj de pulsera el día había pasado rápidamente y faltaba muy poco para las cinco de la tarde —Estoy a su servicio Serena, le recomiendo cambiar su ropa por algo más acorde con el clima y menos húmedo, han dicho que la tormenta será inclemente.

— ¡Mierda! —maldijo la rubia había dejado la mochila dentro del coche estaba completamente empapada y sin ropa.

— ¿Mierda? —repitió Seiya confuso.

—He dejado toda mi ropa en la camioneta —paso la mano por su cabello antes de sentarse en la cama.

—Pues si no quiere pescar un resfriado es mejor que se cambie esa ropa húmeda, el baño está allí —señalo la única puerta en la habitación —iré a buscar algo con lo que pueda vestirse mientras su ropa se seca —dicho esto el joven abandono la habitación.

Respiro levemente antes de levantarse, las tormentas ya no le aterraban o al menos eso quería pretender, no sabía porque pero desde niña le temía a los rayos y a las noches muy oscuras, Yaten siempre le hacía un espacio en su cama… Pero ella ya no tenía diez años y Yaten ya no la apoyaba como en aquel entonces.

Deambulo por la habitación de color gris mirando cada mueble, parecían antiguos tallados a mano, una cama tamaño King adornaba la estancia con edredones blancos y el suelo estaba finamente tapizado por una alfombra esponjosa y suave, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Seiya quien traía toallas y ropa de vestir.

—Es lo más pequeño que he encontrado señorita, eran del señor Shields, espero le queden bien… —lo dudo al instante ya que el señor Shields le sacaba un par de cabezas y era mucho más ancho que ella.

—Hubiese sido mejor si usase ropa suya Seiya, no creo que al señor Shields le agrade que use su ropa —dijo mordazmente recordando al señor de las cavernas.

—No juzgue al libro por su portada señorita Tsukino puede parecer excitante y ser extremadamente aburrido o viceversa —murmuro antes de salir, sabía que no estaba jugando limpio, pero su jefe merecía un poco de felicidad, todos la merecían.

Serena se quedó sola en aquella oscura habitación con el viento silbando en el exterior de la casa y la lluvia repiqueteando contra la ventana, tomo las prendas que Seiya había traído nada del otro mundo toallas azul turquesa bordadas con las letras _DS_ y una sudadera negra junto con una camisa sin mangas.

Tomo la ropa rápidamente y no pudo evitar llevarla a su rostro, olía a él, a tierra húmeda y a bosques, se vio lentamente hipnotizada por aquel momento en que lo vio, una visión casi irreal y luego cuando él hablo y todo su cuerpo tembló concentrándose en el movimiento de su boca, no sabía que había pasado solo estaba segura de que se había sentido aterrorizada, excitada y furiosa al mismo tiempo, se vio nuevamente inhalando el aroma que desprendía la ropa de ese extraño ser. Negó con la cabeza antes de estornudar un par de veces y levantarse dispuesta a darse un relajante baño con agua caliente.

.

.

.

Había acabado con dos botellas de coñac y una de whisky había colocado la copa en su nariz intentando por todos los medios desaparecer su esencia pero allí seguía, burlándose de él sometiéndolo y haciéndole daño.

—Señor —vio que Seiya entraba al estudio, odiaba que lo llamase así, luego de casi 400 años viviendo juntos —la señorita Swan se encuentra en la segunda planta, en la dirección opuesta a su habitación tal como lo indico, le he dado una muda de ropa suya porque ella olvido su mochila en su coche.

Edward sintió el humor de Seiya el muchachito de 415 años estaba burlándose de él — ¿Te parece divertido Seiya? —murmuro entre dientes.

—Para nada señor —dijo en tono burlón.

— ¿Eres consiente que tu ropa le hubiese venido mejor?

—Soy un simple empleado mi señor —dijo aun con burla haciendo que Darien emitiera una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te aprovechas de mi buen estima Seiya… —el joven rio más abiertamente— que no se te vuelva costumbre —una sonrisa ladeada adorno el rostro del cobrizo, la lluvia caía afuera sin clemencia ¿de verdad había pensado en enviarla afuera?

—No pensaba con claridad señor —dijo Seiya mirando a todos lados.

—Sal de mi cabeza Seiya —se pasó la mano por el cabello —o la próxima vez que quieras desfogarte hare que tu amiguito no reaccione —Seiya se llevó la mano a su entrepierna, copular era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer —ambos hombres soltaron una carcajada que se detuvo abruptamente al sentir que una presencia extraña llegaba.

—No viene en son de paz —dijo Seiya mirando a Darien.

—Nunca lo es en esta época, no Seiya, y por alguna extraña razón, castigo divino o lo que sea ella siempre viene a mí —el chico asintió mientras lo veía levantarse y caminar hasta las puertas de roble que comunicaban el despacho con el bosque.

A pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver al hombre que se dirigía rápidamente a él — ¿Esta aquí? —no había sido una pregunta —no me lo niegues Darien, puedo olerla desde aquí —gimió el hombre entre las sombras.

—Sí, está aquí —confirmo para ver al hombre acercarse con una velocidad impresionante — ¿Que le hiciste esta vez Darien? —murmuro entre dientes.

—Simplemente le he dado posada Nick…

—Aléjate de ella —susurro el hombre cada vez más cerca —tú le haces mal.

—Ambos acabamos con su vida siempre Nick —expreso el peli negro —Ella se ira tan pronto la tormenta haya pasado, ni tu ni yo interferiremos en su vida.

—Sal afuera Shields —dijo con voz contenida.

—Ve donde tu mujer Nick —respondió estoico.

—Deja a mi mujer fuera de esto.

— ¿Qué diablos haces persiguiéndome Nick?, déjame en paz, déjala en paz a ella.

—No sabes lo que dices Shields, es por tu culpa que estamos en esta situación.

—Llevas quinientos años recriminándomelo Kumada, estoy cansado, solo quiero tranquilidad así que te advierto vete de mi propiedad.

Una sonrisa retumbo desde la espesa oscuridad del bosque —Tu no me ordenas nada Shields.

—Quiero que te vayas... Ahora Nicolas —murmuro entre dientes saliendo a la espesura de la noche, el moreno salió desde los matorrales dejándose ver, el hombre tenía un aspecto más fiero que el de un animal salvaje, más sin embargo esto no atemorizo al cobrizo.

—No te quiero cerca de ella Shields—rugio con furia el hombre frente a él.

—Pues aquí va quedarse —antes que pudiera preverlo Nick se abalanzó hacia Darien haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos antes de empujarlo fuertemente, su rostro desfigurado por la ira lo hizo arremeter con fuerza contra el hombre piel canela ambos respirando afanosamente, ambos sintiendo que la ira recorría su cuerpo ambos dejando que el animal dominara sus instintos.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarla. ¿Está claro? —Gimió Nicolas en voz ronca —Te mato como algo llegue a pasarle Darien Shields, Te juro que acabo con tu miserable existencia.

—Largo de mi casa —grito de vuelta el pelinegro—vete ahora Nick, antes que haga algo de lo cual puedo arrepentirme luego —su voz era rasposa, grave y amenazante, el hombre frente a él gruñó mostrando los dientes puntiagudos antes de negar fuertemente y perderse entre la niebla y los arboles — ¡Seiya! —Darien temblaba de rabia, intentado por todos los medios de controlarse, no sería bueno transmutarse con Serena en la misma casa, respiro fuertemente sintiendo como su fiel amigo Seiya llegaba a su lado —Encárgate de ella —su voz salió distorsionada debido al coraje —mantenla a salvo Seiya, confió en ti —el chico asintió antes de que el hombre corriera a un ritmo frenético internándose entre los árboles y luego el maullido doloroso y tétrico resonaba desde el bosque.

.

.

.

Seiya salía desde el despacho de su jefe justo para ver a Serena Tsukino bajando las escaleras de la casa, la mujer sabía que algo había sucedido pero trataba de hacerse la desentendida.

_Quizás si le pregunto... _

La rubia negó con su cabeza antes de bajar los escalones que hacían falta para llegar frente al empleado.

—El señor Shields ha salido, pero ha dejado dicho que si usted necesita algo es mi obligación atenderla —La chica asintió —veo que acerté con la ropa —la castaña miro su ropa había doblado los puños de la camisa y hecho varios dobladillos al pantalón para que pudiese ajustarse a su cuerpo.

—Insisto que algo de ropa suya me hubiese quedado mucho mejor —paso la mano por su cabello —necesito un teléfono para llamar a Tokio—Seiya asintió antes de llevarla al despacho para que hiciese su llamada.

Después de haber "_hablado_" con Rei y escuchar sus insultos por haber desaparecido sin decir nada, Serena comió el emparedado de queso y jamón que Seiya había llevado para ella antes de disculparse pues debía ausentarse de casa, el cielo se había oscurecido totalmente y la lluvia repiqueteaba contra las ventanas y el techo de aquella extraña casa, se sentía incomoda y completamente fuera de lugar, era como si fuese la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar, aunque no lo fuese, la casa si estaba muy cambiada pero seguía siendo la misma que ella había visitado una y otra vez para vacaciones.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la segunda planta de la casa, sentía curiosidad por saber que más había hecho Darien shields en la propiedad —Eres un egocéntrico, macho, arrogante, cavernario y patán —dijo al retrato colgado en la pared, ahora que ni Seiya, ni don cabrón se encontraban allí su curiosidad estaba al límite por lo que empezó a empujar levemente las puertas buscando cual estaba abierta, de las siete habitaciones que habían en el segundo piso de la casa tres habían sido abiertas sin encontrar nada que fuese del otro mundo.

La puerta número cuatro estaba trancada con llave por lo que imagino que esa era la de don patán, abrió la quinta puerta encontrándose con un mundo soñado, miles de libros adornaban las paredes de la gran habitación, repaso los tomo con sus dedos hasta llegar a un título que le llamo la atención _**El Encanto de Un Lobo**_, siempre le habían atraído ese tipo de lecturas por algo su especialización era la mitología, los hombres lobos eran fascinantes fuese quien fuese el autor que lo describía. Tomo el libro sin importarle si el señor Shields se molestaba, Seiya había dicho que se sintiera como en casa antes de irse, camino hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta y tirándose a la cama dispuesta a entregarse completamente a la lectura

.

.

.

La noche no había sido muy diferente de las demás para Darien shields, el sol, poco a poco, ocupaba su lugar. La visita de Nicolas Kumada reclamándole algo que no merecía lo había hecho descontrolarse, por eso había partido hacia su mejor amigo… El bosque, necesitaba saciar su ira pero sobre todo necesitaba dejar de pensar en que su nena estaba tan cerca y tan lejos de él…

Esta vez sería diferente, la primera pensó que había sido cosas del destino que Serena muriese aquella luna llena en ese accidente mientras lo buscaba afanosamente había demasiado para su corazón.

Él la amaba con pasión desmedida, nunca le había faltado el respeto aun cuando sus deseos animales se confabulaban en su contra y lo único en que podía pensar era en sus labios cubiertos por los de ella, su cuerpo arropándola como un manto y su estrecho centro apretándolo con rudeza.

Rugió como poseso al sentir su erección, la luna se iba dejando ver los primeros rayos del sol y con ella dejando al hombre desgastado luego de un frenesí de sangre y placer.

No quería volver a casa había salido desde el día anterior pero aun sentía el sabor al fresias en la punta de su lengua, respiro trabajosamente cuando llego a los límites de la casa y el bosque que le daba libertad y placer.

Sus ojos se enfocaron levemente en la ventana abierta de la habitación que se le había asignado a su nena…

No necesitaba tocarla, solo quería sentirla cerca, verla ahí aunque no fuese para él, lo necesitaba como el aire que respiraba. Antes de poder pensarlo mejor ya estaba dentro de la habitación, Serena dormía y él pensó que podría pasarse horas o días contemplándola sin cansarse, sintió la sangre en su cuerpo correr más rápidamente, su olor lo aturdió levemente más sin embargo se vio inhalando aún más deseando impregnarse de su fragancia exquisita y exótica, su mirada la recorrió lentamente como un buen cazador a su presa, repaso su pequeña figura y el libro a su lado lo que pinto una sonrisa en su cara, observo su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, su pequeña nariz respingona, se acercó a la cama hasta quedar a un paso de ella e inhalo profundamente… Quería más, su cuerpo exigía más, completamente desnudo y con la agilidad que su condición le daba se recostó en la cama dejando que su nariz se colara entre su hermoso cabello rubio que yacía libre de gomas o cualquier otro moño haciéndolo ver como un abanico extendido sobre la almohada, levanto su mirada nuevamente, su sola presencia lo tentaba a hacer cosas prohibidas. Levanto su mano y con la punta de los dedos le acaricio la mejilla suavemente, su mirada vago nuevamente por su rostro hasta detenerse en sus labios carnosos y rosados, ellasuspiro, se removió un poco y capturo su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Por Cristo, él sabía que no podía empalmarse más pero solo ese mínimo gesto lo tenía más duro y erguido que un puto mástil, jamás en sus casi quinientos años como monstruo había sentido una erección tan dolorosa, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en sus labios deseando poder tocarlos con los suyos, volvió a suspirar antes de levantar su mano dispuesto a tocarlos pero antes de siquiera llegar a estar a centímetros de ellos reacciono.

No podía hacerlo, debía alejarse… Negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse de la cama. Salir de la habitación y volver a la espesura de lo único que lo tranquilizaba… El Bosque.

.

.

.

Mi pobre bebé, ven a mi amor yo soy tu luna... XD me estoy enloqueciendo :P

Gracias Mil gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado un momento para leer, es una historia rara pero sus coment me ayudan a seguir

Aryam Shields M,.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de Smoon sin propiedad de Naoko T, lamento informarles que este Darien lobo me pertenece,._

_._

_Di que conmigo de nuevo reirás.  
Di que en tu pecho aun puedo llorar.  
No es tan difícil volver a soñar.  
¡Rompe ese muro que un día nos supo alejar!_

Volvamos a sitios lejanos,  
Que en tiempos pasados vivimos los dos...  
Vayamos en busca del lago porque aun no seco...

Dejemos orgullos mundanos.  
Sabes que arrimados siempre estaré yo.  
Luchemos juntos contra el tiempo,  
Que nos separo.

**Siento que no estás - Saratoga**

.

.

.

…Vuelve a mi…

La luz de la mañana se coló en la habitación que la castaña ocupaba, recordó que en la noche se había situado en el marco de la ventana envuelta en una cobija gruesa que había dejado Seiya sobre la silla del tocador, había llovido mucho... y en algún punto de la tormenta había empezado a nevar, recordaba levemente haber caminado a la cama con el libro en las manos. Y fue solo leer el primer párrafo para engancharse a el, ahora la claridad la molestaba, aun estaba lloviznando y las gotas de lluvia golpeteaban en el techo de la casa.

Abrió los ojos lentamente enfocándose en la habitación donde se encontraba, tenía la extraña sensación de haberse sentido observada, miro alrededor de la habitación y el libro que había tomado de la biblioteca del señor cabron aun estaba en la cama, respiro fuertemente encontrándose con un aroma peculiar, hierba húmeda y bosque... el ambiente olía a él.

_Como si Darien Shields me observara dormida_ —se dijo a si misma con sarcasmo.

Se estiro completamente en la cama y se sorprendió al ver que su mochila reposaba sobre la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama, salió de entre las sabanas intentando por todos los medios de no caer.

¡Era su mochila!

Saco todas las pertenencias que en ella tenia, no había duda era su mochila pero… ¿Quién la había traído?

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuello alto tejida, necesitaba respuestas, la mas importante ¿Dónde demonios se había metido su abuela?, luego buscar a alguien que le arreglase el trasto viejo que tenia por coche y ver que iba a hacer con su vida. Si de algo estaba segura era que no pasaría otra noche más en la casa de don cabron Shields.

Seiya salía de una de las habitaciones que ella recordaba como la cocina, olía deliciosamente bien y no pudo evitar que su estomago gruñera había comido muy mal desde que había terminado con el innombrable.

— ¿Desea desayunar Señorita Tsukino? —hablo el empleado con respeto, Seiya parecía uno de aquellos caballeros de la edad antigua.

—Te lo agradecería Seiya —dijo dándole una sonrisa mientras veía como el chico se daba la vuelta invitándola a seguirle, llegaron a la vieja habitación donde estaba el comedor, muy diferente a la que ella recordaba, no solo la decoración era distinta, del viejo comedor negro de hierro de su abuelo no había rastro, ahora había uno de roble color vino con sillas tapizadas en tela suave y cuadros que adornaban la estancia.

Seiya desapareció por una de las puertas y regreso varios minutos después con una bandeja de quesos, jamones, huevos revueltos, pan y mermelada, luego volvió a la cocina y salió de ella con una jarra de jugo de naranja.

—Todo estuvo delicioso —comento Serena al terminar —necesito hablar con el señor Shields, ¿está en su despacho? —pregunto sin dejar de ver al empleado.

—El señor Shields no se encuentra en la propiedad él-

La chica hablo cortándolo — ¿Sabe si se demora me urge hablar con él?

—Salió desde anoche señorita, el señor Shields tiene horas de salida mas no de llegadas, puede que venga en unas horas o regrese mañana —Seiya miro hacia la entrada principal antes de hablar —si me disculpa debo recibir a la visita — ¿Visita? —pensó Serena el timbre no se había escuchado aun.

—Seiya —lo llamo antes que el chico abandonara la habitación — ¿Quien trajo mi mochila?

El chico sonrió, una sonrisa lobuna y ladeada —Cuando regresaba del pueblo vi una camioneta azul supuse que era la suya llame una grúa y me cerciore por orden del señor Shields de llevarla al mecánico del pueblo, tome su mochila y la coloque en su habitación, ahora si me disculpa no me gusta que las personas esperen, menos en un día tan frio como hoy —Antes de que pudiese girarse una campanilla sonó en el lugar avisando que alguien estaba en la puerta.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?!

La voz estridente de un hombre se escuchó desde la entrada.

— ¿_Entonces se fue anoche__?_ —dijo el hombre con voz juguetona, luego chupo sus dientes en un gesto de desaprobación.

—_Sinceramente no creo que vuelva señor, no mientras ella este aquí_.

—_Darien es un completo idiota_ —dijo el hombre, Serena sintió curiosidad y antes de pensarlo ya estaba caminando hacia el recibidor.

Seiya la sintió y el hombre que la acompañaba también, su naturaleza les agudizaba los sentidos haciéndolos estar alerta —Seiya —dijo la castaña fingiendo no haber escuchado al visitante —perdona, no sabía que estabas con alguien —el hombre miro a Seiya antes de sonreír, era musculoso igual de bello a Darien Shields, su cabello rubio al estilo militar irradiaba como si tuviese el sol en su cabeza, era alto muy alto e Serena nunca había visto un hombre así tenia los ojos verdes claros parecían un par de gemas preciosas la camisa de su traje se ajustaba perfectamente a su musculoso torso y para complementar poseía una barba tipo candado que surcaba su mentón y debajo de su nariz, Serena trago grueso al ver como los dos hombres se miraban entre si, la sonrisa lobuna bailando entre sus labios como si se comunicaran mentalmente.

—Lo sé, soy demasiado guapo —se burló mirando a la chica frente a él antes de dar dos pasos hacia ella — ¿Y esta amable señorita quien es Seiya? —dijo el invitado acercándose a la castaña.

—Señor Furuhata, la señorita Serena Tsukino es la nieta de la señora que le vendió la casa al señor Shields.

—Así que… Sere —era la tercer vez que un hombre la llamaba así, la cuarta si contaba lo que Seiya le había dicho en la noche —Es un verdadero placer conocerte —La chica lo observó enarcando una de sus cejas —eres mucho más hermosa de lo que yo me hubiese imaginado —concluyó besando su mano suavemente, el roce de los labios de aquel hombre con su piel la hizo estremecer, había algo en él que no le parecía normal del todo, así que sacudió su mano con disimulo —Andrew Furuhata.

— ¿A que debo tu agradable Visita Andrew? —se estucho la voz atronadora de Darien haciendo que Serena diera un salto, que en realidad había querido decir era "_aleja la manos de mi mujer_" pero él sabia perfectamente que no tenia derecho a nada con Sere.

— ¿Sabes en que días estamos? estaba en Seattle por una convención de cirujanos así que me dije a mi mismo, ¿hace cuanto que no vemos al hijo de puta de Darien Shields? —dijo el rubio los hombres sonrieron antes de estrecharse en un abrazo, había tanta testosterona reunida que Serena sintió ganas de vomitar lo que recién había desayunado.

—Veo que ha despertado bien señorita Tsukino —expreso suavemente Darien haciéndola verlo, estaba perfectamente vestido, jeans a la cadera, sus botas de cuero y una camisa negra que se pegaba a su fornido pecho como una segunda piel —Seiya ubica una habitación para Andrew —dijo antes de girarse y caminar con el recién llegado en dirección a su despacho.

—Señor Shields necesito hablar con usted —hablo Serena haciéndolo detener su caminar.

—Ahora estoy ocupado —dijo sin mirarla antes de retomar su marcha.

Era lo mejor, había estado controlándose desde que la había visto en la mañana, había pensado en no volver a la casa hasta que ella se fuese de allí, había encontrado su mochila y ordenado a Seiya que llamase al pueblo para que buscaran su coche, luego había pasado lo que restaba de la noche y gran parte de la mañana en casa de Victoria Adams y su casa de burlesque hasta que había saciado su cuerpo, pero solo era llegar aspirar su aroma endemoniadamente dulce para que las llamas del deseo y la pasión volviesen a él.

—Señor Shields —ella camino tras él— solo necesito saber si usted — ¿que esa mujer no entendía lo que era alejamiento?

— ¡Ahora no! —Grito encolerizado— ¿No entiende que estoy ocupado señorita Tsukino?, su coche esta averiado por lo cual voy a permitir que usted se quede en esta casa, pero manténgase lo mas alejada posible de mí. —sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros— No tengo ni la mas remota idea de donde puede estar su abuela y no me interesa así que si queremos llevar una relación cordial los días que usted pasara aquí por su coche y la tormenta manténgase alejada de mi —rugió como poseso antes de caminar hacia el despacho y nuevamente cerrarlo con un sonoro portazo.

Darien entro a su despacho, su cuerpo totalmente rígido y sus dedos meñique y pulgar presionando firmemente su tabique, odiaba tratarla así, mas cuando ella era lo mas preciado para él, pero lo mejor para él y para ella era mantenerla alejada.

—Vaya, —sintió el sarcasmo que Andrew había usado hacia él y luego el tintineo del hielo en un vaso —eres un completo idiota Shields.

—Ahora no Andrew —dijo tajante dejándose caer en el sillón.

—Mmm… —Andrew se llevó el vaso a su boca — ¿Esa es la Sere que me contaste? —Darien asintió recostándose completamente en el sillón antes de cerrar los ojos e inspirar profunda y dolorosamente.

Había conocido a Andrew hacia casi sesenta años atrás, cuando aún vivía en un pequeño pueblo de Escocia, afortunada o desafortunadamente para él ambos compartían una misma maldición... Sentían el llamado de la Luna y corrían tras ella como los perros que eran.

—Necesito alejarla de mi —fue el susurro de Darien mientras sentía como su amigo se sentaba frente a él y le tendía una copa.

—Pues no solo la alejaras, te odiara si sigues tratándola de esa manera hermano —dijo el hombre en tono burlón.

—Andrew...

—No me jodas Darien, tenme un poco de respeto soy trescientos años mayor que tu —se burló, la habitación quedo en silencio por unos minutos —es enserio hermano, tratándola así no vas a llegar a ningún lugar, no es justo que tengas que ser frio e indiferente a la mujer que amas, aunque te hayas tirado a un sequito de zorras esta mañana.

No había sido un sequito pero si habían sido varias...

— ¿A qué debo tu desagradable visita? —murmuro antes de llevarse la copa a la boca.

—Te lo dije estamos cerca del día L y no quería pasarlo solito, además escuche a algunos hablar de cierta casa de burlesque que hay por acá cerca.

—No creo que Victoria quiera darle una de sus muñecas a semejante bestia —rio Darien sin humor.

—No sé, pensé que quizás no querías pasar solo.

—Tengo a Seiya.

—Pero no es tan divertido como yo y siempre te deja ganar en el Xbox —se burló, ¿por qué no vamos y damos un paseo Darien?

—Por si no te has dado cuenta debemos aparentar normalidad y yo tengo unos libros contables que revisar.

—Aburrido... —murmuró el rubio riendo.

.

.

.

Serena entro a su cuarto molesta, irritada y muy enojada, que demonios se creía ese hombre, que podía gritarla e insultarla y hacerla sentir tan...

Negó con la cabeza, se estaba volviendo loca, lo mejor seria irse del lugar, sí era lo mejor, le diría a Mina que le dijese de algún lugar donde podía quedarse mientras arreglaban el coche.

Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Se coloco su capucha impermeable, no había nevado en lo que llevaba del día y ya era bastante tarde, así que calculaba casi una hora de camino hasta llegar al pueblo, encendió su I-pod y coloco la dirección de la pastelería de Mina en su GPS.

Darien Shields podía meterse su casa por donde mejor le cupiese... Y si estaba pensando en su buen formado trasero.

.

.

.

Llevaba casi una hora caminando al parecer su ingenio matemático había fallado complemente lo peor de todo es que el GPS le mostraba que aun estaba lejos, muy lejos de donde quería llegar, había empezado a nevar levemente por lo que había sacado su bufanda y sus guantes mientras, un pequeño conejito cruzo corriendo por un costado del bosque y fue entonces cuando ella lo vio.

El animal la miraba con ojos verdes llenos de ira, estaba a menos de unas cien millas de distancia, su cuerpo quedo en tensión mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, quizás si caminaba levemente alejándose del lugar el animal no notaria su presencia...

Que equivocada estaba, el animal arremetió contra ella y en su mente solo pudo escuchar la voz de Yaten que le exigía que corriera.

.

.

.

Hacía un poco más de una hora que Andrew y Darien se habían internado en el despacho, el cobrizo intentaba revisar los libros contables mientras Andrew trataba de terminar de pasar uno de los mundos de su aparatito de juegos portable.

Darien suspiro por tercera vez antes de dejar el lápiz caer contra los libros y pasarse las manos por su cabello.

— ¿Por qué no dejas la pendejada y hablas con ella? —murmuro Andrew mientras apretaba uno de los botones mas fuertes, debía matar al enemigo.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo Darien haciéndose el desentendido.

Andrew suspiro antes de mirar fijamente a su amigo — ¿Quieres que te recuerde cual es mi naturaleza? no tengo que ser un lector de mentes para saber que te mueres de ganas por ir a ver que hace y no te lo discuto la endemoniada huele exquisito —Darien enseño los dientes al hombre frente a él —sabes perfectamente que no tomo una mujer, mi corazón no me lo perdonaría y mi polla tampoco —Sonrió— yo soy de muchas y de nadie —el cobrizo bufo.

—Hasta que te llegue tu compañera de vida... Tu pareja.

—Esa mujer no va llegar nunca, o si va a llegar y ese día voy a morirme —se burló— En serio Darien ¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

—Oh claro voy a llegar a ella y le voy a decir sabes Serena, tu y yo somos pareja de vida yo lo sé y sabes por qué, porque soy un licántropo en luna llena me transformo en una bestia y sabes que es lo más importante siempre termino matándote —termino frustrado.

—Mmm bueno visto así... Oye pero tú no la matas, me contaste que Bunny murió en un accidente de coche, Serenity se disloco el cuello y Serena... ya no recuerdo que paso con ella.

—Todas han muerto por seguirme a mi, por inmiscuirse en mis asuntos con Nicolas y si tengo que alejarme de Serena lo hare Andrew, estoy cansado de perderla... Cuando tu compañera de vida llegue a ti me entenderás.

—Entonces creo que no te entenderé nunca porque no estoy dispuesto a atar una mujer a mi estilo de vi- La puerta se abrió y Seiya entro rápidamente.

— ¡Señor, no está! —Grito el muchacho —no sé a qué hora salió pero la señorita Serena no está.

Darien se levanto de la silla inhalando fuertemente, su olor aun seguía, pero estaba muy leve, tenía poco más de una hora de haberse ido... vio por las ventanas que colindaban al bosque, nevaba no muy fuerte, pero aun así la temperatura era bastante baja para un humano promedio.

Lucho contra la rabia que crecía en su interior, quería culpar a Seiya por el descuido pero sabía perfectamente que el único culpable era él, sentía sus sentidos sobre cargados, se levantó de la silla y abrió las puertas de roble inspirando el aire profundamente una, dos, tres veces hasta que capto su esencia.

—Vamos a buscarla —dijo Andrew llegando a él y tendiéndole una gabardina gris, Darien quiso reír, como si una bestia como él sintiese frio por una simple tormenta pero no lo hizo en cambio asintió fervientemente antes de ordenarle a Seiya no moverse de la casa y junto su amigo salieron en busca de la castaña.

.

.

.

Serena seguía corriendo sentía el animal muy cerca era enorme, negro, su hocico estaba lleno de babas y por Cristo que estaba terriblemente asustada, quería voltear a ver qué tan cerca estaba de ella, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, cada paso que daba era como si fuesen mil, miro sobre su hombro y ese fue su error.

Sintió como su cuerpo caía sobre la fría y delgada capa de hielo que había creado la tormenta de la noche anterior, intento levantarse para seguir huyendo pero no pudo.

.

.

.

El corazón le dolía mientras aspiraba su aroma Andrew le había aconsejado separarse y abarcar más terreno así que ambos se habían separado casi media hora atrás, se sentía culpable y quería gemir de autentico dolor, lastimarla era lastimarse... la nieve estaba cayendo con mayor intensidad y él solo podía pensar en Serena y en el frio que acongojaba su alma, llego al claro que visitaba con regularidad en los días en que el llamado de la Luna era más fuerte y vio como un pequeño animalillo cruzaba asustado de un lado al otro, enfoco su vista, su sentido del olfato y audición... el leve murmullo de los animales, el mover de las hojas por el viento y un corazón.

Un corazón que latía como si estuviesen corriendo un maratón, inhalo una vez más antes de ver la rama baja de un árbol moverse.

— ¡Sere! —grito al verla, estaba hecha un ovillo debajo de las grandes ramas de uno de los arboles que estaban alrededor del prado, agradeció al cielo poder reconocer el aroma a chocolate fundido de su mujer… Verla allí como una niña escondida lo lleno de ira, cerro sus manos en puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se hicieron más blancos de los que ya eran, joder como caminaba tan rápido se acerco a ella levantando su barbilla ¿_desde qué horas había salido_?, daba gracias que sentía aprecio por Seiya, más que su empleado era su amigo.

La castaña titiritaba de frio, la nieve había empezado a caer de un momento a otro..

—Dios mío —susurro Darien alzándole la barbilla con un dedo, viendo como sus labios rojos y carnosos estaban casi morados y como su piel se veía mucho más pálida de lo que ya era —eres una niña berrinchuda e inconsciente —la riño.

—No… —los labios de Serena temblaron —No… Necesito de usted, señor Shields —su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja en medio de una gran tempestad, Darien se quito su gabardina, en un momento había pensado quitársela no le gustaba transmutarse de día y aunque Andrew lo había hecho él pensaba que podía correr y aun así encontrarla ¿Qué tanto podía caminar una mujer pequeña en una tormenta?

Al parecer mucho..

Cubrió el cuerpo de la mujer con su gabardina ya le daría las gracias a Andrew —Estas helada mujer.

—Sera por el espectacular sol que hace en Osaka —gimió ella temblando y aferrándose a la gabardina.

—Te llevare a casa —dijo el bajito antes de acercarse más a ella.

—No quiero que me toque —dijo ella fuertemente a pesar del temblor en su voz.

—Eres una niña muy estúpida, inmadura e imbécil —murmuro estaba en su naturaleza reaccionar cuando lo sonsacaban, negó con la cabeza antes de tomarla en brazos.

Serena Gimió cuando sintió como era levantada del suelo y más cuando él toco su tobillo derecho.

—Cristo… —volvió a dejarla en el suelo y tomo su pierna para revisarla, causando un grito de dolor por parte de la castaña cuando toco su tobillo — ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Un lobo… —dijo ella haciendo que cada musculo del hombre frente a ella se tensara, —un lobo enorme —volvió a decir— me resbale con el hielo y tropecé, me escondí hasta que se fue — ¿Irse? Nicolas no se había ido, Nicolas simplemente había sentido su miedo como en los últimos trescientos años, el cobrizo tomo su camisa y de un solo tirón rasgo un pedazo de tela, quito levemente el zapato y la media del pie de Serena y lo vendo levemente para evitar moverlo.

Las manos del señor Shields estaban tibias a pesar de no tener guantes y estar bajo la nieve, Serena observo mientras colocaba el retazo de tela en su pie, lo hacía tan suavemente que apenas sentía el roce, pero ese pequeño roce enviaba a través de su cuerpo miles de sensaciones que ella no entendía del todo. Lo odiaba, odiaba a Darien Shields, a veces se necesitan días para odiar, quizás años o una razón justificable ella no tenía ninguna de las tres cosas pero lo odiaba, era un patán, cabro arrogante hijo de su regaladísima madre.

Darien sonrió, no había que ser un lector de mentes para saber lo que su Sere pensaba, era solo aspirar, su olor siempre cambiaba cuando estaba feliz, excitada o simplemente cuando se enojaba.

Ella solo pudo admirar la sonrisa perfecta que adornaba ese rostro hermoso, una razón más para odiarlo, el maldito era sobrenaturalmente bello.

Eso no era de Dios, no señor.

Darien volvió a colocar la media haciendo que Serena se quejara un poco, no coloco el zapato, el tobillo empezaba a inflamarse y seria doloroso colocárselo en ese momento, la alzo en brazos pegándola a su pecho, sabia que ella sentiría su calor pero no le importaba, su temperatura había bajado considerablemente y no había pasado por desapercibido el color de los dedos de sus pies.

Ella se pego a su torso como un sediento en medio de un desierto, el cuerpo del hombre que la llevaba como si pesase una pluma irradiaba un calor acogedor, Darien rodeo su espalda con su brazo haciendo que el pecho de ella y el quedasen pegados el uno con el otro, antes de bajar su rostro y enterrar su nariz en el pelo rubio que lo estaba volviendo loco…

Él amaba a cada una de sus Sere, castaña, pelirroja y pelinegra como había sido la ultima, pero esta rubia estaba acabando con su ser, quizás porque sus ojos y su cabello eran relajantes, inhalo profundamente sintiendo como el cuerpo de Serena entraba en tensión antes de subir la mirada encontrándose con el perfecto rostro de él.

Darien bajo su vista encontrándose con el pozo azul celeste que eran los orbes de su amada y suspiro levemente, ella ya no temblaba a pesar de que hacia poco tiempo el que llevaban caminando se arrepintió de no haber traído el coche pero su desesperación fue tal cuando Seiya le dijo que no estaba en la habitación que lo único que había hecho era correr y buscarla, Andrew lo había alcanzado un par de millas adelante fue el momento en donde se dividieron, él decidió ir por los lados de la carretera mientras Darien que conocía el bosque como el amante que conoce cada punto de placer de su mujer.

—Va a cansarse —dijo Serena suavemente, ella había querido decir "bájeme puedo caminar", pero sabia que ese era el eufemismo del año, cuando vio el gigantesco animal que la seguía lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr, pero desde niña si algo la había hecho notar era su profundo amor por la superficie plana de asfalto.

—Estoy bien —dijo Darien acomodando el brazo que tenía bajo sus piernas —corre rápido señorita Tsukino.

—Para tener dos pies izquierdos, sí señor Shields, corro rápido, Yaten me enseño siempre que si no corría moriría —él no entendió esa frase, morir ¿de que? No pregunto, movió su cabeza circularmente, en efecto Serena no pesaba mas que una pluma para un hombre como él, ella se acurruco aún más a él haciéndolo sentir como sus pequeños pechos tallaban contra su torso, alzo la mirada respirando el aroma del bosque que en esos momentos era opacado por la fragancia de la pequeña mujer que llevaba en brazos.

_Se fuerte_ —pensó mientras la reacomodaba entre sus brazos deseaba poder correr como su naturaleza le pedía pero no iba a poder explicarle a Serena, así que prefirió caminar a una velocidad normal y adecuada.

—Mi hermano fue medio brujo cuando era un niño —dijo ella mirándolo a la cara haciéndolo bajar la mirada, —siempre decía que yo debía correr pasara lo que pasara y que cuando hubiese luna llena debía permanecer en casa —Darien flexiono sus músculos— luego se le olvido todo lo que decía y yo también lo olvide —ella no sabía porque hablaba pero tenia esa necesidad de contarle cosas a él —luego creció, papa lo metió en el mundo del negocio y nuestras noches de cuentos sobrenaturales pasaron a ser relegadas en el olvido.

— ¿Lo extrañas? —no sabia de donde había salido la pregunta.

—Mucho, extraño al niño introvertido que era, pero él se dejo envolver por papa esa fue una de las razones por las cuales me revele cuando conocí a… —se quedo callada sin querer nombrarlo, porque siempre volvía a ella.

—Lamento haberme comportado como lo hice señorita Tsukino —expreso en voz suave cuando sintió como su olor cambiaba remplazando el chocolate fundido al amargo.

—Fue mi culpa debí entender que usted quería pasar tiempo con su amigo —volvió a subir su rostro y se vio mirando fijamente sus orbes, no sabia distinguir si eran azules tan claros como el cielo o grises —juraría que mientras discutíamos sus ojos eran negros.

Darien no respondió e Serena tomo su silencio como un final para la conversación que estaban teniendo, suspiro fuertemente viendo a lo lejos la vieja casona y apoyando sus manos en el cálido pecho de Darien Shields.

.

.

.

Darien entro a su casa con la mirada perdida mientras apretaba el cuerpo que llevaba entre sus brazos, subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la habitación que él había destinado para ella, Seiya entro detrás de él llevando una taza de chocolate caliente para Serena que aunque ya había recobrado el color en sus mejillas y no temblaba sabía que lo necesitaría.

—Seiya quiero que traigas un cuenco con agua y vendas —dijo depositando a Serena en la cama y colocándose en la parte baja de la misma para mirar su tobillo — ¿Sabes si Andrew ya regreso? —pregunto sin ver a su empleado.

—El señor Furuhata aun no regresa señor, pero está por llegar —Darien asintió entendiendo el mensaje, Andrew estaba cerca, Seiya podía escuchar sus pensamientos, Serena miro a los dos hombres, parecían tener una comunicación interna.

—Trae lo que te pedí Seiya y cuando Andrew llegue dile que necesito de sus servicios, creo que Serena se ha fracturado el tobillo, pero el doctor es Andrew —luego de un suave "si señor" Seiya salió de la habitación mientras Darien retiraba el calcetín del pie inflamado de Serena.

Tocando puntos en donde la castaña gemía entrecortado por el dolor —Lo siento —susurro palpando la piel, mientras trataba de controlarse, tenerla cerca, estaba derrumbando su autocontrol, había dejado de respirar mientras la llevaba en brazos pero no podía estar tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Sintió la presencia de Seiya y decidió que llegara mas rápido, su fiel amigo sintió su desesperación y acelero el paso llegando con el cuenco y las vendas.

—Aquí esta señor —dijo colocando las cosas al lado de Darien —el doctor Furuhata deberá estar aquí en cinco minutos —susurro pero Darien lo escucho perfectamente por lo que asintió antes de tomar el cuenco y depositar suavemente el pie de Serena dentro de el mientras lo lavaba estaba hinchándose rápidamente y él pensaba que mas que una torcedura podría ser una fractura, necesitaba a Andrew desesperadamente. Le dolía su dolor, él sentía cada cosa que ella sintiese, su tristeza, su emoción, ¡maldito don del demonio!

Seco el pie con suavidad antes de colocarlo sobre su pierna y proceder a vendarlo _"Maldito Andrew, __¿__dónde estás__?__"_ pensó mientras terminaba el vendaje.

Suspiro levemente al terminar y dejar el pie de Serena sobre una almohada, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con su pozo de chocolate cremoso que lo miraba sonrojada.

—Gracias señor Shields —dijo ella suavemente.

—Mi nombre es Darien, Serena —su voz aterciopelada hizo que el corazón de la rubia latiera con más fuerza —te has lastimado el brazo —dijo el tomando su brazo rápidamente.

—Es solo un raspón no es nada... —se encogió de hombros mientras veía como el toque suave y cálido de Darien palpaba la zona, estaba el corte, no era muy profundo pero si se había maltratado mucho, tomo uno de los vendajes que había sobrado humedeciéndolo levemente antes de empezar a retirar la sangre seca que había en la lesión, con tanto cuidado y ternura que se sentía masa de ardilla moldeable entre sus brazos.

Los ojos de Darien estaban enfocados es la raspadura de piel antes de que Seiya le pásese un desinfectante, como lo había conseguido era algo que no le interesaba, en el momento todos y cada uno de sus sentidos estaban en el hombre hermoso frente a ella, en ese instante se olvido de su estúpida pelea de como la había tratado cuando llego a la casa, nada existía, nada pasaba, se olvido completamente que Seiya estaba allí era como si estuviesen en una burbuja mágica y personal.

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué se sentía que conocía a Darien desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás? ¿Por qué se moría de ganas por comprobar si sus labios eran tan suaves como ella los pensaba? Darien subió su mirada, sus ojos antes grises se veían oscuros como la noche parecían dos pedazos se carbón, mordió su labio inferior antes de acercase un poco a él y dejar que sus manos recorrieran sus brazos velludos y musculosos los dedos recorrieron suavemente la piel expuesta, el fino tejido de la camisa que lo cubría, sus manos tomaron sus mejillas y la respiración se hizo pesada para ambos.

¿Por qué lo sentía correcto cuando sabia que no lo era? conecto sus ojos con los de él viendo como las aletas de su nariz se dilataban con cada respiración, sus dedos traviesos y suaves palparon su cicatriz levemente antes de volver a su mejilla, Darien se removió un poco, no lo quería, no quería…

Al diablo, quería besarla, quería amarla, protegerla que estuvieran juntos de una maldita vez y por todas, trescientos años añorando sus besos, su cuerpo, trescientos años soportando que su olor le doliese en lo mas profundo de sus pecho, la primera vez no se permitieron los besos pero él era feliz solo por verla aunque fuese a lo lejos, el día que se conocieron fue el día que el cruel destino la había quitado de su mano, la segunda oportunidad estuvieron mas cerca pero también faltaron los besos, la época y la moral no permita siquiera que él se acercara mas de lo acordado por la sociedad, pero nuevamente su esencia que era lo que los conectaba lo tenia atado a ella, el tercer tiempo fue el mas difícil, hubieron besos muchos besos, su Sere era receptiva era hielo derritiéndose en el fuego de su pasión desmedida y cuando pensó que todo cambiaria él se la llevo dejándolo solo y herido tanto física como emocionalmente.

Serena no se detuvo, su sexto sentido le gritaba que se alejara del peligro, pero su aroma la tenia envuelta en una nebulosa espesa cuya única luz que la iluminaba lo llevaba a él, el olor a bosque y hierba húmeda junto con su olor a chocolate había creado electrostática en el ambiente y el beso llego... Sellando el destino de dos amantes que estaban condenados a sufrir y tener una falacia por felicidad.

Fue un beso muy intenso y carnal. Darien la rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente mientras sus labios devoraban los de ella No era un beso suave, ni delicado tampoco creía que podía catalogarse como un beso correcto, su lengua recorrió sus labios, el corazón le palpitaba con tanta intensidad que se sintió desvanecer. Sintió como los brazos de Darien se colaban por su espalda pegándola más a él mientras le recorría los labios con la lengua. Cuando por fin penetró en su boca con fuerza, Sere sintió como si él fuese a consumirla, devorarla, asfixiarla. Ella gimió incorporándose más en la cama acercándose al calor de su pecho sintiendo como poco a poco el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, no quería parar ni pensar.

Darien seguía devorándola salvajemente mordiendo sus labios, succionando su lengua, sentía que la bestia luchaba por salir, por reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenecía, la tumbo sobre la cama dejando que su cálido y pesado cuerpo cubriese el de ella, las manos de Serena arañaban levemente su espalda el deseo recorriendo sus sentidos, la adrenalina multiplicándose a tres mil, el corazón latiendo como si una estampida de animales furiosos estuviese dentro de su pecho, sintió la erección fuerte, caliente y dura de Darien rozar su pierna y gimió fuertemente al sentir la necesidad de sentirla en un punto mas arriba de su anatomía.

Darien abrió los ojos carbón, lujuria, fuego, mar revuelto era lo que denotaban sus orbes. Cristo la deseaba mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo pero su autocontrol se había debilitado y él no podía dejar que la bestia lo dominara completamente, observo la respiración arrítmica y acelerada de Serena su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, sus labios hinchados por sus besos y el cabello desordenado, gimió audiblemente deseando aullarle a la luna de lo feliz que se sentía su corazón, ella le correspondía, en su beso había sentido tantas cosas, pero simplemente no podía dejarse llevar, por muchas ganas que tuviese, volvió suspirar antes de apoyar su frente en la de ella, mientras sentía como los brazos de ella se relajaban en su espalda, Serena cerro los ojos, aun así él se quedo admirándola, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo de contar cuantas pecas tenia su rostro y el mohín que hacia su nariz cuando trataba de calmarse.

No había que tener besos en sus anteriores encuentros para saber lo que era verla mientras ella trataba de controlar el desesperado latir de su corazón, solo esperaba poder protegerla... Solo esperaba salvarla del peligro que ella corría estando junto a el.

.

.

..

Holaaaaaa

Aun hay alguien por ahí?, Lamento el retraso fallas técnicas que se presentan en el diario vivir, estoy de vacaciones en casa dejándome apapachar por mi mami y no tengo lap, ahora aproveche y le quite la lap un ratito y aproveche para subir les prometo que el lunes a mas tardar o el domingo les subo el capi siguieyte, gracias a mis tres chicas super poderosas Mi querida Tania Ga que me ayuda con las prosas, Mi beta hermosa Ginette Bri que supo ceder (te amito) y mi querida Madame S que me da la fuerza necesaria para seguir con esta locura ella entiende mis mundos grises te quiero mamiii, gracias por sacar tiempo de tu agendita y ayudarme… Se me olvida agradecer a mi Salemsotaa! Salem Fabian mu sabes que eres como mi pepe grillo .…Ahora ¡!ya hubo beso por aquí! Seguirá Ed resistiéndose o por fin decidirá arriesgarse!

Mayra


	5. Mia

_Los personajes de Sailor Moon sin propiedad de Naoko T, esta historia me pertenece_

_._

_._

_._

_solías cautivarme con tu brillante luz_

_ahora me encadena la vida que_

_dejaste atrás tu rostro me persigue_

_en sueños en un tiempo felices_

_tu voz se ha llevado mi cordura_

_estas heridas no parecen curarse_

_este dolor es demasiado real_

_hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo_

_no puede borrar_

_**Mi Inmortal... EVANESCENCE**_

.

.

Mía…

.

.

.

Nicolás estaba famélico, siempre había sido así con respecto a ella… Él la había visto primero, ¡ella le pertenecía!, pero no ¡había llegado Darien a joderlo todo como siempre!

Tenia tres días sin ir a casa, tres días en que su vida se había vuelto mucho más maldita de lo que siempre fue, tres días y de nuevo el infierno. Era ella su maldito y adictivo olor, el dolor en el pecho y la desesperación por tenerla junto a él de alejarla de Shields…Sere era suya…Serena siempre Sere su nena bonita el amor de su vida su compañera de vida, se había resignado a no volver a verla por esa razón ahora el era el esposo de Mina.

Cuando vio a Mina con Sere una electricidad dolorosa recorrió su cuerpo, él hambre por su pareja se había incrementado, solo sentir el poderoso y sexual aroma a fresias de su amada. Sere olía tan bien, su olor era más fuerte más enervante esta vez ella no se le escurriría entre sus dedos, la iba a proteger de Shields

Maldito perro…Animal asqueroso….Asesino él era el culpable de todas y cada una de sus desgracias si tan solo él no lo hubiese seguido, pero era Darien Shields, el hijo del gobernador del pueblo, un niño prodigio del piano, el mejor cazador, su amistad le convenía si quería salir del hueco de pobreza que su padre lo había dejado, complacer a Shields y sus caprichitos de niño rico siempre lo habían hastiado pero lo dejaba pasar por su bienestar era ambicioso la amistad de Shields no solo le daba la una buena posición económica si no satisfacción de pertenecer a la aristocracia y el poder disfrutar de sus influencias.

Su vista se fijo en la pequeña mujer frente a la que era su compañera. Pequeña, llena de energía y tan hembra… El animal que habitaba en su interior quiso maullar de gusto al reconocer el aroma en su cabello… Fresias inspiro fuertemente llenándose del magnífico aroma rectificando una vez más que esta vez ellos no podían verse, el no podía quitársela, no otra vez ¡No podía! Esa mujer le pertenecía por sobre todas las cosas del mundo y el maldito Shields no era quien para merecerla.

Abrazó a Mina por la cintura mientras sus ojos negros como el carbón la observaban, tan deliciosa, tan exquisita que la boca le salivaba en exceso, sentía su miembro duro dentro de sus jeans, creando una fricción incomoda y malditamente cegadora. Esta vez ella tenia que ser de él. . .Esta vez quería sentir lo que sentía cada vez que ella se cruzaba en su camino cada vez que sentía su olor cada rose que tenia con él, esta vez quería ser él, el elegido para corresponder sus carisias, esta vez no se le iba a escapar.

Mina era una buena chica, se casó con ella, después de haber matado a su prometido en aquella noche de luna llena.

El idiota pensó que podía darle caza, nadie en más de cuatrocientos años de vida maldita lo había alcanzado, ni siquiera Darien Shields. Era rápido y tenía a la naturaleza de su lado, su don lo hizo invencible ¿podía luchar un controlador de sentimientos contra una persona que puede mover los elementos a su antojo?

La respuesta era sencilla, ¡No!

No, nadie podía vencerlo. Una sola orden suya y las plantas lo obedecían el cielo conspiraba en contra de su enemigo…Nadie era más fuerte que el.

Darien Shields, el solo nombre del que una vez había sido su "amigo" lo enervaba, él bastardo no solo sólo lo había dejado maldito si no que pensaba quitarle a su hembra y eso no iba a permitirlo nunca, prefería verla muerta antes que sentir su olor a perro en ella.

Era una de las razones por la cual ella moría cada vez que volvía, cada vez que reencarnaba; no soportaba la idea de que otro la tocara, mucho menos el maldito de Darien Shields…mucho menos él, tampoco podía soportar ver el temor de sus ojos y el rechazo de sus palabras

¿Por qué Shields y no él?

Tenia todo planeado, iba a acorralarla en algún lugar, uno preferiblemente donde Shields no la encontrara. La había seguido casi todo el día luego de que ella, saliera de la cafetería

El comisario quería que fuese a su casa, si quería mantener su miserable vida mas le valía no acercarse a ella...

Vio como la Rubia se negaba y sonrió, esta vez su nena bonita parecía tener cojones, una lobita salvaje…eso le gustaba, lo excitaba, él era un animal y se comportaba como tal, le gustaba la fuerza que veía en esta Sere… La siguió como un águila sigue a su presa, su ánimo no era el mejor y la tormenta estaba cerca.

Serena se subió en su coche y la vio partir, iba a seguirla pero la doctora del pueblo lo detuvo.

—Necesito que lleves a Mina a consulta—dijo la doctora en modo de reproche

— Doctora Takasi—la siguió con la mirada mientras veía como el coche se perdía en una calle.

—Nada de lo que digas es justificación para tú irresponsabilidad Nicolás , debieron haber ido hace una semana, sé que Mina piensa que todo esta bien, pero hay que controlar al bebe, crece muy rápido para su estado de gestación..

Nicolás miro a la mujer resignado, sabía que ella no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no concordaran una cita

Si por lo menos el hijo de Mina fuese suyo pero ellos no podían procrear, hacerlo era condenar a un niño a una vida vacía y oscura. Genéticamente seria otro animal más, él no podía hacer que un hijo suyo llevase esa vida de mierda. Era un maldito, pero no era tan cruel para hacerle eso a un niño.

Suspiró fuertemente antes de hablar con la doctora, podría ver a Serena otro día. Escuchó cuando dijo a Mina que se quedaría unos días donde su abuela, sólo tenía que averiguar donde vivía la señora y luego asegurarse que el maldito no se acercara a ella.

Exhaló fuertemente por dos razones: la primera la doctora Takasi le decía algo del embarazo de Mina, la segunda desde que había visto a su Sere la erección en sus pantalones era latente… El deseo de poseerla estaba ahí, era un macho que necesitaba copular con su hembra y conectarse con ella en todos los sentidos

Su cuerpo se le ardía de ira cuando se enteró donde vivía la abuela de su mujer... La reclamaba porque ella era suya, desde su aroma a fresias que lo volvía loco hasta sus ojos negros como una noche sin luna...

_Eres mía… ¡me perteneces! ¡Soy tú dueño! ¿Lo oyes? Soy tú dueño, desde siempre…para siempre…sólo yo puedo reclamar tu cuerpo, soy el dueño de tu alma_

Nicolás reclamaba a cada segundo, lo que él creía era su más grande tesoro:

Serena Tsukino.

Quería entender cómo era posible que ella volviese a él casi instintivamente, porque todo lo referente a ella era alineado a lo que ese imbécil tenía.

Pasó toda la noche haciendo guardia, intentando poder sacarla de ahí; pero su nena bonita no se veía, sólo podía llegar a sentir su dulce aroma, _su dulce y sexual aroma ¡maldición! como la deseaba. _

Shields se había salido de la casa y Seiya su hermanito su fiel lacayo también, Shields le había robado todo su vida, su familia pero no le quitaría su hembra aunque fuese lo último que el hiciera, volvió en enfocarse en lo que era realmente importante…Sere, podría entrar a la casa y reclamarla como su compañera. Era un animal, su largo pelaje marrón oscuro y sus ojos como el carbón lo ocultaban muy bien, era ágil y sigiloso podría entrar a la casa y hacer con ella lo que quisiese

Shields aún seguía tras su olor. Era tan fácil engañarlo que no sabia porque no acababa de una buena vez su juego estúpido…¡Oh si! lo sabía, quería ver el día que Sere lo eligiera a él, quería ver el dolor en el rostro de su ex mejor amigo. Si tan sólo él no hubiese insistido en ir más al bosque, si tan sólo no se hubiese metido con su mujer…

Movió sus patas delanteras hasta llegar a menos de cincuenta metros de la casa, iba a hacerlo, pero un mal recuerdo lo atrapó.

Cien, años atrás su Sere lo había visto con temor. Era una de las pocas imágenes que aún guardaba en su conciencia. No quería asustarla… Quería amarla, enseñarle que él era el correcto.

La tormenta mojaba su cuerpo trasmutado, pero no sentía frío miro observó a la luna y no aulló, Ella, la luna maldita la que lo condenaba a ser un mostro, la Luna no significaba nada para él desde la primera vez que Sere y Darien habían cruzado miradas; la aborrecía, porque en el misterio de la noche Darien y Sere se habían reconocido, en medio de la noche ella había dejado de verle con ojos de niña coqueta para ver obsesionarse con el que decía ser su mejor amigo el hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro…odiaba la Luna tanto como odiaba a Darien Shields.

_Maldita luna…estúpida e inútil luna…me recuerdas al sarnoso desgraciado. _

Retrocedió un poco y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras vigilando. Mientras él estuviera cerca Darien no reclamaría a Sere.

La vio salir enojada de la casa, siempre estaba allí, haciendo guardia, vigilando con recelo que al maldito no se acercara Punto seguido lo veía salir cuando la luna los llamaba. había aprendido a no obedecerla, a revelarse, con el paso del tiempo la luna no lo llamaba y no se regia por ella, era un animal, una bestia hacia las cosas como quería y cuando quería.

La siguió sigilosamente mientras escuchaba el melódico latir de su corazón, necesitaba proclamarla como suya, el animal estaba ganándole la batalla al hombre, la bestia luchó y venció.

Nicolás dejó de pelear por mantener su humanidad, si su Sere no deseaba ser nada…sólo un animal sanguinario y desesperado.

Con un grito agónico se transmutó a la luz del día y fue por su presa.

Sus ojos se encontraron, negros con celeste, temor con deseo. No pensó, el animal de su interior actuó abalanzándose contra ella mientras la veía correr, la vio caerse y quejarse por el dolor Sere hipaba quedamente escondida debajo de las ramas de un pino alto, olfateó aspirando el aroma que su nena dejaba en el aire, Punto seguido el hombre que aún habitaba en Nicolás , luchaba por tomar el control sobre la bestia, de pronto… sintió algo diferente

Sintió su miedo...

Él no quería su miedo, él quería su amor, quería sentir lo que había sentido aquella vez hacia trescientos años atrás, la inocente y coqueta manera de su andar, su mirada esperanzada y la forma en cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando él estaba cerca.

¡Maldición! –gritó en su interior… Su aroma se descomponía ¿Porque ella le temía?

Retrocedió dos pasos internándose en el bosque, pero vigilándola levemente. Necesitaba tomarla, marcarla de una vez, pero también necesitaba protegerla, Pero su autocontrol estaba destrozado. Cerró los ojos buscando la fuerza necesaria para tomar control de si mismo

Entonces lo escuchó…

Sólo fueron unos minutos mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba a su forma humana y buscaba con que cubrirse. Salió nuevamente al claro y fue cuando lo vio...

_Maldito sea…_aulló en su interior _maldito seas… siempre tienes que aparecer a joder mi vida…_

Apretó los puños y gimió de frustración al ver como ella se acurrucaba en el pecho del peli negro, él no había querido asustarla sólo quería protegerla, pero al parecer cada vez que lo hacia la arrojaba hacia …Él

_Maldito Shields y maldito él por amar a la misma mujer..._

.

.

.

Darien estaba en el ático de aquella vieja y sombría casa. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la propiedad, estaba lejos de todo ojo humano se veía tan solitaria como él. Le gustaba estar solo, pero Seiya siempre estaba tras él merodeando...vigilando, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, como si a cada paso temiera que Darien perdiera la razón. Era su mejor amigo, su hermano, alguien que estuvo con él en sus peores épocas, el único compañero en siglos solitarios. Seiya era su hermano.

No había visto a Serena desde su beso, un beso que le quemaba los labios las entrañas, quería más, necesitaba más pero no podía permitírselo.

Pasó toda la mañana en el estudio estudiando los libros contables de sus empresas… Shields Industries Corporation of America se encontraba ubicada en Tokio era uno de sus más grandes logros era una torre de mas de 20 pisos donde operaban la mayoría de sus empresas.

No podía concentrarse y eso lo tenia molesto, el olor a chocolate estaba en el ambiente y cada vez era para él más difícil mantenerse alejado, no quería verla morir una cuarta vez; seria terriblemente doloroso para él, estaba casi seguro que esta vez no lo soportaría.

Subió al ático, un lugar íntimo y propio; allí estaban sus tesoros más preciados.

La habitación estaba llena de dibujos hechos a carboncillo y óleo, dibujos que él mismo había hecho en momentos cuando todo era desesperado y terrible, cada dibujo lo representaba, cada trazo decía cuan doloroso era vivir en soledad, siendo inmortal. Se encontró con uno de sus dibujos: un lobo aullando a la luna, la luna arropando un cuerpo desnudo.

Y ella...

Caminó entre sus cosas pasando las manos por la tapa del piano de cola que tenia en ese lugar hacia mucho tiempo que no lo tocaba.

Una nota, y el rostro perfecto de ella iluminaron sus recuerdos….

_Sernity…tantos años y pudo sentir tu piel bajo mis manos._

Serenity y él se habían conocido cuando el tocaba el piano en una fiesta de Noche buena en Londres

.

.

Nicolás le insistió que fueran juntos, su mejor amigo había conocido a una mujer hermosa que olía a fresias y a jazmín. Creyó que Nicolás estaba loco… Una mujer con un olor en especial, sólo su mejor amigo pensaría algo como eso, pero fue entonces cuando el aroma lo tocó…Chocolate. Sus sentidos se agudizaron buscando el lugar de donde provenía el aditivo aroma, de pequeño siempre iba hasta la cocina y robaba el preciado manjar un trozo para el y otro para Seiya. Buscó de donde venia la fragancia tan exquisita y la encontró fuera en el balcón de aquella pequeña casa

—Le molesta si la acompaño Madame—dijo con dolor, ahora que la tenia al frente el chocolate inundaba sus sentidos. Observó a la chica rubia de ojos verdes y mirada angelical, ella era simplemente hermosa

—No, no me molesta mi Lord—expreso la mujer con voz baja—¿Es hermosa no? —Susurró ella tiempo después —La Luna, es tan mágica y tan misteriosa— Darien observó a la que era su aliada. Estaba en lo más alto del cielo, lo llamaba lo incitaba a perderse en _Hyde Park. _ En otra oportunidad el lo hubiese hecho, ahora sólo quería quedarse cerca de su hermosa chica con olor a chocolate

—Si...—Susurró mientras escuchó como Nicolás lo llamaba telepáticamente, no quería irse, sin embargo hizo una venia a la chica frente a él—Darien Shields mi Lady—Extendió su mano hasta tocar los enguantados dedos de la mujer, una deliciosa descarga recorrió su cuerpo lentamente y suspiró extasiado mientras observaba los orbes verdes como la esmeralda

— Serenity Winston —Susurró ella con voz queda cuando el depositó un beso en su mano—Mis amigos me llaman Sere...

Sere... Su Sere

Darien—Contestó con voz soterrada y oscura, Nicolás refunfuñó más fuerte y él se vio obligado a desprenderse de la fragancia que embotaba sus sentidos. Nicolás lo esperaba frente al gran piano de cola color marfil

—No he visto a la dueña de las fresias—murmuró mientras él se quitaba los guantes y preparaba sus dedos para tocar—Me dijo que estaría aquí es tan hermosa Edd, tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.

—Señor Shields— el gobernador se acercó a él, es un placer que quiera usted distraernos con su talento—Darien sonrió mientras colocaba sus manos en el teclado y empezaba a tocar, la melodía era suave, hermosa y profunda trataba de que Sere sintiese lo que esos pocos minutos junto a ella habían hecho en él, la vio salir entre la multitud embrujada por la preciosa melodía y el inspiró fuertemente hinchando su pecho y envolviéndose por su aroma peculiar

.

.

Darien levantó la tapa del piano dejando que sus dedos tocasen una que otra tecla, cuando Gabriella murió en la noche que iban a sellar su primer beso no sólo dejó de tocar; Nicolás su mejor amigo lo repudió...

Caminó hasta el caballete que sostenía un lienzo cubierto, quitó la tela suavemente suspirando con dolor... Selene... su largo cabello oscuro como la noche, sus ojos azules como dos témpanos de hielo azul zafiro… hermosos, magníficos; que expresaban tantos sentimientos. Acarició con delicadeza el contorno del rostro en la pintura

Selene... El olor a Chocolate y sus miradas cruzadas cuando se conocieron en Brasil en pleno Carnaval de Río... Esa latina de piel morena y ojos exóticos que lo había llevado al cielo y al infierno al mostrarle los placeres de la carne; sus besos eran fuego; movía sus caderas como una experta garota, lo alucinaba, lo hacia perder la cabeza, ese tiempo en que aquella tigresa de piel bronceada hizo de él un hombre feliz y completo.

Podía cerrar los ojos y recordar sus cuerpo aprisionados en una de las estrechas calles de Río, sentir como su aroma achocolatado se mezclaba con su sudor y el magnifico aroma de su sexo excitado y hambriento.

Abrió los ojos respirando fuertemente; de todas sus Sere, Selene había sido la más sensual, la más caliente.

Apresó su erección por encima de sus vaqueros controlando a la bestia que habitaba en el, respiro un par de veces intentando calmarse hasta que una voz lo trajo a la realidad.

—¿Se puede saber que haces aquí escondido?—preguntó Andrew entrando al ático

—No estoy escondido...—murmuró entre dientes alejándose del óleo

—No, yo diría que si estas escondido y asustado como un maldito chihuahua —se burló su amigo.

—Cállate Andrew... —El pelinegro caminó hasta uno de los estantes y sacó un estuche llevándolo hasta la mesa

—Por lo menos saliste del maldito despacho, estaba empezando a pensar que querías recluirte allí por el resto de tus días—bufó el rubio mirando a su amigo

—¿La has visto?— inquirió preocupado

Andrew suspiró, él nunca había amado a nadie era un hombre libre, así que no tenia ni idea por lo que su amigo estaba pasando—Claro que si recuerdas que soy el doc. He estado revisándole el pie que no me has dejado curar—expresó molesto

Darien lo miró rabiosamente Serena estaba molesta o eso se lo había hecho saber Seiya, nada sutil, dejando su mente abierta cuando ella le lanzaba improperios. Sabia perfectamente que Andrew podría curarla, pero entonces ella se iría

Contradictorio, su parte humana deseaba protegerla, pero el animal que habitaba en él quería devorarla

—No sabes lo frustrado que me siento hermano, no soporto ver alguien enfermo a mi alrededor y tú lo sabes, mis manos tiemblan solas—Darien resopló— en vez de estar escondido como mariquita porque no vas y hablas con ella, Seiya ha estado husmeando en su cabeza y la pobre tiene muchas preguntas que hacerte

—No me jodas

—No soy gay me gustan los coños—refunfuñó el rubio

—Vete al infierno Andrew—Darien le dio una sonrisa sardónica.

—Camino en el infierno desde hace mas de quinientos años—la voz del rubio fue triste y profunda—Te voy a dar un concejo—se paró solemnemente frente al peli negro

—Vamos desembucha, se me olvidaba que tu pareja aparece inexplicablemente muerta cada cien años—Ironizó Darien

—El sarcasmo te sienta—refunfuño el rubio haciendo que el peli negro arqueara una ceja—Porque no la llevas lejos de aquí, la encierras en una puta casa y pasan una noche…—fingió pensar—muchas noches teniendo sexo loco y desenfrenado

—Andrew —Darien negó con la cabeza y saco el violín de su estuche. Le gustaba la manera en como Serena tocaba dulcemente para él sintiendo cada tonada con el alma. Sintió como su pecho se comprimía ante el recuerdo; si cerraba los ojos podía escucharla tocar… Su melodía suave y melancólica...

—Darien—Andrew tocó el hombro de su amigo sacándolo de su recuerdo—Escucha mi consejo, no me quejo de la vida que me ha tocado, si algo he amado es poder aullarle a la luna...pero somos seres melancólicos y tristes, nunca está de más buscar un poco la felicidad al costo de lo que sea

— ¿Y si muere?- la posibilidad de volver a ver a Sere sin vida, era aterradora y dolorosa, era como si un cuchillo lo apuñalara lentamente durante siglos.

—Crees que cortejándola no va a hacerlo, si quieres protegerla ¡hazlo!, pero disfruta Darien, deja ese tonto miedo que tienes y afronta la vida que te tocó, cuídala y se feliz, siempre dicen que la tercera es la vencida—Darien frunció el ceño—Yo digo que hay que aprovechar cada oportunidad que la vida te ofrece, sea grande o pequeña, no tengo que sentir lo que tú experimentas para saber que te hace infeliz tenerla tan lejos y tan cerca, es ver tu mirada o la de ella hace tres días ...Piénsalo hermano.

Darien suspiró meditando las palabras de uno de sus mejores amigos mientras veía como Andrew caminaba hacia la ventana que daba hacia el bosque— ¿Cuantos metros crees que hay desde aquí hasta abajo? —preguntó el rubio.

—No lo se ¿porqué?— Darien se giró justo antes de que su amigo saltara desde la ventana... —Arriesgarse, Jugar y tratar de ganarle a la muerte— Habló entre dientes, tratando de convencerse que quizás si se arriesgaba un poco tal vez tendría un poco de dicha en esta vida ... —tomó el arco y colocó el violín en posición antes de suspirar fuertemente

.

.

.

Hacia mas de tres días que no veía a Darien, desde que le había dado aquel arrebatador beso no lo había sentido mas, Seiya llegaba todas las noches llevándole libros y la cena, antes de desaparecer misteriosamente.

Andrew iba por las mañanas con el desayuno y le revisaba el tobillo, la hinchazón había cedido y solo le dolía cuando se afirmaba, necesitaba verlo, no podía explicarse la imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo nuevamente; si cerraba los ojos podía recordar claramente la picazón en sus labios, el imperioso y caliente deseo por ir mas allá

Suspiró fuertemente intentado por todos los medios de retomar el libro que leía...Oscuro y Peligroso; cerró los ojos con fuerza; ojala ella fuese amada de esa manera…ojala su ex novio la hubiese amado así…ojala que alguien algún día la hiciera sentir igual al personaje libre:

Hermosa.

Sensual.

Deseada.

Protegida.

Casi princesa.

Sintió la melodía, era triste, melancólica y profunda, cerró los ojos disfrutando de lo que escuchaba hasta que no pudo soportarlo más, se levantó con mucho cuidado de la cama dejando el libro a medio leer y saltando un poco hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. La melodía parecía venir del viejo ático de la casa, recordó como su abuela le prohibía ir allí, decía que el polvo y los recuerdos eran demasiados para soportar el lugar.

Embrujada por las notas musicales subió despacio las escaleras que conducían al lugar; embriagada por las miles de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo caminó lentamente como si una fuerza poderosa la llamase. La puerta estaba abierta y justo en la ventana estaba él.

Su cabello brocino brillaba bajo la tenue luz del crepúsculo, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía dando vida a los acordes de _ Introducción and Rondo Capriccioso in A minor _

Era una visión casi irreal, Sere se sentía transportada a un mundo antiguo en donde dos amantes luchaban por pertenecerse. De pequeña amó los instrumentos musicales, la viola, el violín, el piano y el saxofón.

La música era irreal, tan irreal como Darien Shields en ese momento. Su cuerpo entero vibró bajo la suave posesión del hombre frente a ella, música, tristeza, debilidad, un corazón roto y apagado una vida llena de tormentos, todo eso le transmitía la poderosa melodía.

Darien parecía tocar cada nota con sus dedos acariciaba la melodía de una manera idílica y extraordinaria

Darien miro hacia el cielo desde su postura. La luna hacia su aparición entre las nubes; suspiró fuertemente sintiendo la melodía que Darien tocaba; cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que provocaba ese hombre, un aullido agónico escapó de los labios del hombre peligroso y fantástico que sostenía el violín como si éste fuese su amante haciéndola abrir los ojos abruptamente, justo antes que el hombre saltara desde la ventana.

Prácticamente corrió sin importar el dolor en su tobillo llegando hasta la ventana justamente para verlo correr intensándose en el bosque. Llevó la mano a su corazón intentando calmarlo buscando una razón lógica para lo que acababa de suceder: Darien había saltado por la ventana que estaba a varios metros del suelo y había aterrizado como cuando una hoja cae al suelo…Algo pasaba con ese hombre, algo que no solo la atraía como un imán hacia el, lo deseaba lo quería junto a ella, sentía su cuerpo arder por el al principio pensó que era atracción pero luego del beso se dio cuenta que era más …Deseo, como si llevara mucho tiempo deseando tenerlo, como si se le escapara una y otra vez.

Rastrilló su cabello con su mano, su cabeza estaba llena de miles de preguntas, todas sin respuesta. Pensó que lo mejor era devolverse a su cuarto intentar llamar a Rey y salir de Forks. negó con la cabeza no podía irse hasta no tener la mente clara, hasta no saber porque Darien Shields era un misterio para ella, con esa determinación se dio la vuelta para salir del viejo ático de su abuelo pero su respiración se quedo atragantada cuando su mirada se encontró en el óleo que descansaba en una esquina…Era ella…

En otra situación muy diferente a como estaba ahora, pero era ella, estaba segura de eso.

.

.

..

Holaaa Dije que esta vez seria mas rápido hemos conocido un poco a Nicolás y a las tres Seres anteriores aunque aun nos falta ohh Dari volviste a esconderte…. Chicas yo de verdad espero que el cap este sin errores son las 11:57 hoy ha sido un dia largo, empezare a editar los otros caps para que sea perfecto y no me cansare de pedirles disculpas, lo que sucede es que para mi es mas sencillo ver a Edward como lobo que a aDarien esa es una de las razones por las cual el cap original esta escrito con los personajes de Meyer, no como me dijeron por ahí que ahora abandonare este lado d el fandom… Eso jamás, Nos vemos la otra semana

Gracias a Salem Fabian porque ella es la que me anima a seguir (sigo sin saber que hago aquí) a mi sister loca que me ayuda con sus bellas prosas y a mi querida Madame S por sacar tiempo de su agenda y betearme el cap (juro solemnemente que para las próximas el "él" llevara la tilde, he aprendido mi lección XD)

Mayra


	6. Destino

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de la señora Takeuchi, yo sólo me divierto jugando con sus personajes.

.

.

_He venido tras tus ojos desde alguna parte,_

_Tan solo con la convicción, de poder entregarme,_

_que me toca combatir con este sentimiento,_

_que yo no puedo poseerte amor porque te pierdo_

_vivo en la realidad,_

_de pasar y correr los siglos y los días,_

_el pacto de poder y sobrenatural, que se llevó mi vida,_

_y me hace regresar a ti, desde la sombra._

_**Un Amor Inmortal-Chayanne**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Destino**

Andrew sentía el viento fuerte golpeándole el rostro.

Una de las cosas que más amaba de su vida como licántropo era esa:

Correr entre la maleza, con el viento, en dirección contraria; las ramas bajas de los árboles golpeando su espeso pelaje color rubio cenizo.

_Todo es casi…casi perfecto._

Era un hombre libre, y estaba en sintonía con esa libertad.

Podía escuchar la voz de Darien susurrándole o más bien regañándolo por haberse ido así, pero no le importaba, Darien Cullen era la única persona a la cual podía llamar amigo. Se habían conocido varias décadas atrás, irónicamente su amigo sufría por amor, tal cual como lo hacía él en ese entonces.

_Amor_..._ ¡una palabra y todo el mundo de complicaciones que ésta traía!_

Él había prometido no enamorarse desde que había descubierto a Raye con su mejor amigo hacia más de medio siglo atrás.

_¡No señor! El amor apesta._

Andrew Furuhata había entregado su corazón a una mujer de ojos negros como el carbón y cabello rojo como las llamas del infierno. Había caído muerto de deseo al verla contonear las caderas en el burdel de la señora Adams, él, un señorito de clase alta, educado y poderoso; había accedido a ir a ese lugar de perdición sólo para comprobarle a sus amigos que tan hombre podía ser, ya que a sus a veinticuatro años no había mostrado interés alguno por una mujer… pero _¡Cristo! _ sólo fue verla andar, el meneo de sus caderas, al ritmo de una canción para que su corazón, su alma, y su deseo le pertenecieran a Rosa...

_Ella…ella…_

La mujer más bella del salón de burlesque, la niña más bonita de la señora Adams, la maldita mujer que le enseño los placeres del cielo, condenándolo a las dolorosas flamas del infierno y de un perpetuo deseo.

_Raye_…

Una puta más en aquel burdel.

Pero para Andrew era la mujer de su vida, la dueña de su corazón.

_Raye…_

La llamó de nuevo, a pesar de todo…Andrew la seguía llamando; deseándola como el primer día.

Negó con la cabeza cualquier pensamiento con respecto a _ella_ mientras seguía su carrera; algo había sucedido y ahora Darien también corría por el bosque. Se había transmutado por lo que el rubio intuía que al final su amigo no podía aun con su dilema con una de sus tantas Sere. Andrew pensó que quizás jamás lo haría.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto mentalmente.

—_Necesito pensar que hacer con mi vida _—respondió el Pelinegro de igual forma.

Andrew no volvió a hablarle sabiendo que en esos momentos Darien necesitaba seguir a su corazón.

Sonrió de manera irónica y algo nostálgica ante este pensamiento, él mismo destruyó su corazón un mes después de su matrimonio con Raye. Poco le importó que sus padres repudiaran su boda, él era un hombre y ahora tenía a su mujer, una mujer que lo instruía en las bondades del sexo loco y salvaje; en una época en que lo consideraban inmoral.

_«__ Ese día había salido temprano de clases. Pasó por una floristería y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos. Su mujer amaba las rosas blancas. Había un ramo realmente hermoso en exhibición, sacó los billetes que le quedaban, debía buscar un trabajo o estarían en graves problemas, la despensa se estaba acabando y él no quería que su florecita pasara necesidades. Sonrió al dueño del lugar mientras pagaba el ramo, silbó su canción favorita mientras caminaba a casa. Estaba preparado para todo, menos para encontrar a su esposa en la cama junto con Kelvin su mejor amigo._

_Gritó lleno de dolor, ira y decepción._

_Se internó en el bosque con el alma destrozada, el corazón latiendo en brazas._

_Él lo había dejado todo por ella… ella que al final había sido lo que su padre tanto le había restregado- hijo- le advirtió- árbol que crece torcido, su rama jamás endereza- escuchó de manera atronadora aquella sentencia terrible de su viejo cuando Andrew -defendiéndola- le dijo que Raye ya no era una mujer libertina ¡ que tonto había sido! corrió sin importar la lluvia, las ramas golpeando su rostro de niño pequeño, corrió hasta llegar a la parte mas profunda del bosque y se detuvo cuando un intrépido animal atacó, marcándolo de por vida y condenándolo a una eternidad oscura y sin redención..._

_Ese día la vida de Andrew Furuhata se partió en dos, ese día endureció su corazón y su manera de pensar y una luna llena después el chico rubio que había soñado con la falsa idea del amor aulló a la luna su más grande pesar__ »_

Andrew Furuhata nunca entregaría el corazón nuevamente, ninguna mujer sería merecedora de ello.

_El amor apesta…_

Se repetía una y otra vez, una y otra vez, sin embargo aún la amaba y la odiaba.

.

.

.

Serena había divagado no sabía por cuántas horas en el gran ático, descubriendo todas las pinturas que había en el lugar y no dando crédito a lo que veía.

Era ella... Cada mujer en cada cuadro tenía sus facciones, el contorno de su rostro seguía siendo el mismo a pesar del cambio de color en sus ojos, piel o cabello ¡era ella! ¡sin duda! tocó cada lienzo como si así se acariciara ella misma.

No había una razón lógica para lo que sus ojos observaban, mas ella necesitaba aferrarse a algo. Bajó las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta sin importar el dolor agudo de su pie, luego dio varios saltos hasta llegar a la biblioteca y caminó hasta el estante de libros sacando uno tras otro, todos con un denominador en común... Licántropos…

_Lobos._

Hombres que trasmutaban a la luz de la luna, hombres que se regían por algo que estaba fuera del alcance de ellos:

La Luna.

Negó con su cabeza fuertemente, los hombres lobos no existían ¿o sí?

_¡Dios mío! ¿Me estoy volviendo loca creyendo que algo así ocurre en pleno siglo XXI? Es más…dando espacio a la posibilidad que algún día existió._

Tomó uno de los libros, el más grueso y pesado llevándolo hasta el escritorio caoba que adornaba la estancia **"Naturaleza de un Licántropo"**, abrió el volumen y comenzó a leer; negándose a creer que seres tan mitológicos como aquellos existieran.

"_Cabe aclarar, que los licántropos no se transforman con la luna llena. Pueden hacerlo cuando quieran, pero sus sentimientos intervienen en su transformación. Aun así, tienen gran control sobre cuando transformarse o no._

_Su origen es incierto, los mitos y leyendas sobre estas criaturas abundan. Pero ¿Cuál de todas es la más acertada? _

_Los licántropos - dice la leyenda- son personas descendientes de una antigua tribu, tan ancestral, que su nombre se ha perdido con el paso del tiempo. Los licántropos, se han dispersado por todo el mundo, pero como si fuese arte de magia, o quizás por su naturaleza, siempre se encuentran para convivir en manadas, o en familias. Los licántropos se nacen, pero aun así, pueden transformar a los humanos… Los hombres lobo pueden reproducirse con otras razas._

_Tanto cuando están en su forma lobuna, como en su forma humana, poseen una fuerza y agilidad mayor que la de un humano común y corriente. Son veloces e inteligentes a la hora de armar tácticas para la batalla. Cuando se encuentran en su forma lobuna, pueden comunicarse con otros lobos de la manada a través de los pensamientos colectivos. No hay secretos en una manada, lo que hace algo difícil la convivencia ¿A quien le gusta develar lo que piensa? Nadie, pero ellos deben hacerlo…."_

Serena recostó su espalda al espaldar del sillón, su mente rememoró los sucesos de los últimos días, el enorme lobo negro del bosque, las salidas nocturnas de Darien, Seiya y el doctor Furuhata.

Los aullidos a mitad de la noche eran agónicos y tristes; las miradas de los tres hombres de la casa parecían decir tanto. Esa extraña sensación de sentirse observada mientras dormía. Sentía una presencia, esta le atemorizaba, el miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con algo aterrador, que su olfato reconociera el olor... Tierra húmeda y aire fresco.

_Peligro…_

El mismo aroma que pertenecía a Darien Shields.

Durante la tarde sintió la presencia de Seiya que daba vueltas alrededor del segundo piso, sabía que la observaba... La vigilaba, sin embargo no le importaba, estaba demasiado concentrada en el libro frente a ella, como mitóloga el tema le atraía, como persona normal, le asustaba.

La luz del crepúsculo se filtro por el ventanal de la biblioteca, Darien no había vuelto pero podía escuchar la voz del doctor Furuhata en el piso inferior de la casa, ese hombre era aún más extraño que Darien.

Escucho pasos en la escalera justo antes de ver la imponente figura de Andrew. Estaba ataviado en una sudadera gris y una camisa sin mangas que se pegaba a su pecho como una segunda piel, miro sus brazos cubiertos de un fino y abundante bello rubio, igual a Darien. Andrew le brindó una brillante sonrisa sexy antes de caminar hacia ella y levantar su pie lesionado de la silla en donde ella descansaba, quitó la venda con mucho cuidado y reviso su tobillo acariciando su piel con la punta de sus dedos. Trasmitiéndole un poco de calor por los lugares en donde sus dedos tocaban.

—Darien va a matarme —murmuró levemente mientras seguía palpando su piel —pero sabe que odio no hacer bien mi trabajo- Serena no sabía si hablaba para el mismo o para ella.

— ¿Disculpa? —murmuró arqueando una ceja hacia el doctor Furuhata, el rubio misterioso sonrió antes de mirarla a los ojos y levantarse de la silla.

—Quiero que te levantes y afirmes el pie contra el suelo —dijo moviendo sus orejas y dando un leve vistazo al libro. Seiya le había dicho que había sentido a Serena en el ático y que cuando él había estado ahí todos los cuadros de Darien estaban descubiertos. Había intentado comunicarse con Darien pero estaba cerrado para cualquier pensamiento telepático, Andrew mismo lo había intentado, confirmando las palabras de Seiya.

Serena se levantó de la silla afirmando su pie contra el suelo, dolía... pero el dolor no era tan fuerte como hacía un par de minutos atrás. Miró al rubio, incrédula, y éste volvió a sonreír —Trata de brincar. —sugirió Andrew, Serena pensó que estaba loco, no era la primera vez que ella sufría un esguince y pasarían algunos días más antes de que pudiese caminar —Sólo hazlo —murmuro seriamente, la Rubia se impulso un poco dejándose caer sobre su pie lastimado. No sucedió nada —Ahora más fuerte —dijo el rubio —confía en mí.

Serena volvió a impulsarse... El dolor se había ido.

— ¿Co… Cómo? —murmuró dando pequeños saltitos.

—Hay muchas cosas que se escapan a los ojos humanos Serena

—Dijo Andrew con voz tranquila —si achicas la vista, agudizas tus sentidos y escuchas tu corazón, encontraras la verdad y lo que significa que tu nombre empiece con Sere para Darien.

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron.

_¿Por qué habla de manera tan misteriosa? Me deja en el limbo._

—Tú… —lo miro confundida — ¿me estás dando a entender algo? ¿Debo entender lo que me estas diciendo?

Andrew sonrió, quizás el amor no estaba hecho para él, pero Darien –su amigo- Darien sufría por esa mujer —Estas leyendo un libro bastante interesante, el te dará muchas respuestas —silencio incomodo—las que faltan- y su sonrisa disimulada, volvió a aparecer- deberás preguntárselas directamente al implicado —giró su cuerpo y abandonó el lugar justo cuando Seiya entraba con la bandeja de la comida.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente a los ojos... Lenguaje mudo que solo entendían ellos dos.

La Rubia miro a los hombres fijamente, y de manera confundida. Las palabras de Andrew rondaban en su cabeza. Tomó la ligera cena que Seiya le había llevado y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura hasta que horas después y desde que había llegado a esa casa, Seiya entró avisándole que debía salir junto con el doctor Furuhata y que Darien no volvía a casa. Le recomendó cerrar bien la ventana de su habitación ya que era la única que aún estaba abierta, Serena asintió sin despegar la vista de libro.

.

.

.

Darien había estado todo el día corriendo por el espeso bosque que colindaba con la vieja casa del sr Tsukino. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, desde que había besado a Serena cada vez era más difícil mantenerse lejos de ella. Andrew tenía razón, había estado escondiéndose como un maldito perro chihuahua, él era un lobo, uno de linaje noble pero lobo a la final.

Había percibido el aroma de Nicolas cerca, aunque éste se encontraba fuera de los límites de la propiedad. Agotado como se sentía dejó que su cuerpo peludo por la transformación descansara echado sobre sus patas traseras.

Hacia media hora que su visión estaba enfocada en la ventana de la biblioteca en donde aun se podía observar la luz encendida.

Seiya le había dicho que Serena se encontraba allí, que había visto sus pinturas y que desde ese momento estaba leyendo el manual del licántropo.

Suspiró sonoramente. No quería que Serena se enterara de quien era él en realidad; había visto y sufrido los gestos de terror de Serena y Selene le dolía insoportablemente la muerte de Serenity, para él era mejor que ella nunca hubiese sabido quien era en realidad.

_Serenity… Su chica bonita de manos celestiales._

_Escuchar el "concierto emperador" de Beethoven desde sus prodigiosas manos era el sueño de cada artista o amante del piano. Cuando lo había escuchado tocar en esa fiesta, el padre de Serenity se había acercado a él y le había propuesto que sí podía darle clases particulares a su niña. Buscó a la mujer afanosamente sin poder verla, ella estaba ahí, el aroma a chocolate fundía sus sentidos, agudizó su vista hasta dar con el traje amarillo suave que tenía puesto aquella chica que en sólo unos segundos había vuelto su vida de cabeza._

_No estaba sola, Nick estaba junto a ella, el gesto en el rostro de uno de sus mejores amigos lo decía todo, la chica de olor a fresas y a jazmín era la misma chica cuyo aroma a chocolate lo tenía como el animal que era: babeando literalmente por ella._

_No dijo nada, enfocó su vista en cada uno de los actos de Paúl y de la señorita Serenity, él parecía entusiasmado, ella se veía como si hubiese perdido algo. Tomó uno de los vasos con brandy que llevaba el mesero y justo cuando iba a llevarlo a su boca sus ojos se encontraron con una sonrisa pícara que adornó el rostro de ella justo cuando su sonrisa ladeada se formaba, brindó a la salud por la hermosa mujer frente a él, ella le guiñó un ojo en un ataque de fina coquetería sin inmutarse de que su amigo le hablaba. _

_A partir de ese momento Darien Chiba se convirtió en instructor de piano de la hija mayor del matrimonio Winston. _

_Día tras día veía a su amigo salir con una y otra mujer, perderse noches enteras entre las casas de burlesque, mientras que él no sentía deseos de salir. Se sentía sucio si estaba con una mujer y al día siguiente iba a darle clases a su dulce, fue así como Darien Cullen se dio cuenta que lo de Paul era un encaprichamiento sin sentido. La realidad lo golpeó cuando enfrentó sus sentimientos y reconoció su amor hacia Serenity, dándose cuenta de que era totalmente correspondido, fue así como entre miradas picaras y caricias inocentes y casuales tomo la fuerza necesaria para presentarse ante el señor Winston y pedir formalmente la mano de la que sería su mujer._

_Esa noche estaba tan radiante por la aceptación de su futuro suegro que mando a que Seiya organizara una pequeña fiesta… Paul había estado bebiendo y tenia días fuera de casa._

_De los tres Nick era el que menos tomaba su condición enserio, su poder de controlar los elementos le daba una fuerza inigualable y cuando se enteró del compromiso entre Serenity y Darien no fue tristeza e ira lo que lo llevo a cometer lo que nadie pensaba. Paul no controló el animal que rugía en su interior, no era su corazón el que yacía roto, era su orgullo el que le exigía compensación de su traición. _

_Esa noche Nick y Darien que habían sido amigos desde la más tierna infancia se separaron con cicatrices profundas en su vida, Darien llevaba en su rostro la marca de la traición, Paul llevaba en su alma la marca del odio y el resentimiento._

_A pesar de su rostro desfigurado Gabriella lo amo, y él sentía su cuerpo expandirse mas y mas por ella, si algo tenia Darien claro era que lo primordial para un licántropo era amar incondicional y perdidamente, pero solo una vez… _

_La noche de la boda un animal atacó el coche en donde se trasladaban Gabriella y sus padres, un animal con pelaje negro y oscuro, con ojos inyectados de sangre según lo había descrito el cochero._

_Esa noche Darien aprendió dos cosas de su raza:_

… _Los licántropos no olvidan y les cuesta mucho perdonar._

La brisa fría golpeó su rostro haciéndolo regresar al presente, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía ante el recuerdo de su bella niña de cabellos de sol y manos prodigiosas.

_Aún puedo sentir tus manos sobre mi…_

Miró a su inquebrantable Luna y aulló, aulló como hacia trescientos años no aullaba, aulló por el dolor que le producía haber perdido al primer amor.

_Ojala todo hubiese sido diferente…ojala mi vida fuera diferente._

.

.

.

Serena escuchó el agónico sonido producido por el dolor desde alguna parte del bosque, un lobo aullaba a la luna que se mostraba majestuosa en lo alto del firmamento.

Había terminado de leer el libro hacía más de media hora.

Pasaban de la media noche, pero el sueño parecía haberse esfumado por lo cual se asomó a la ventana de la biblioteca dejando que el viento frio acariciara su rostro y sus cabellos.

Exhaló fuertemente inhalando el aroma a lluvia, al parecer llovería nuevamente, lo cual no era raro en Forks, faltaban cuatro días para que Kaito el mecánico del pueblo le entregara su vieja camioneta y entonces ella se tendría que ir de la casa de Darien Cullen.

Y allí estaba la cuestión.

¿Podría irse sin terminar de buscar lo que fuera que estaba buscando?

Aquella tremenda intuición apretaba el pecho de Serena, sabía muy bien que de alguna manera su vida estaba atada de manera irremediable a aquel lugar y a aquella luna.

Cerró la ventana y apagó las luces de la habitación. Su pie no dolía lo cual era genial pues no cojeaba, llegó hasta su habitación y cambio sus jeans deslavados por la ropa de deporte que Seiya le había entregado cuando llego a la casa, se sentó en la cama pegando su espalda al cabecero de la misma y peinó su cabello con sus manos.

Su mente era un revoltijo de preguntas, preguntas que parecían irreales, las palabras de Andrew taladraban en su cabeza y las pocas cosas que había podido captar del libro la hacían sentir confundida.

Tomó su laptop encendiéndolo y googleando Licantropía, el tema no salía de su cabeza y aunque parecía ilógico todos los sucesos la hacían pensar que no estaba tan mal ubicada.

Encontró un artículo en _Wikipedia_ que le hizo enfocarse nuevamente y leer en voz alta.

_Se puede reconocer a un licántropo cuando está en su forma humana de muchas maneras:_

"_Al igual que todos los cánidos, sus oídos son muy sensibles a los sonidos agudos"_

"_Pueden mover de forma voluntaria o involuntaria sus orejas"_

"_En cuanto a la personalidad son muy reservados, algunos no sociables, con ego grande"_

"_Demasiado emocionales"_

-Andrew es ególatra, Seiya reservado y Darien no muy sociable- pensó analizando lo anteriormente leído.

"_Sus ojos son siempre café oscuro, grises o verde esmeralda, en algunos casos poseen ojos cambiantes de color según su estado de ánimo" _-los ojos de Darien cambiaban según su estado de ánimo.

"_Poseen un desarrollo muscular sorprendente, cuando se proponen cambiar algo de su cuerpo lo hacen con una rapidez impresionante" _-la masa muscular de esos tres hombres no era normal… No del todo.

"_Generalmente poseen piel morena o blanca pálida" _-Andrew y Darien eran de piel traslucida, Seiya era de piel morena.

"_Sus ojos tienen algo que cautiva y atrae o bien puede causar un temor profundo e inexplicable". _-no podía mirar a los ojos a Darien Shields.

Su garganta se secó y su corazón se oprimió mientras continuaba leyendo…

"_Tiene cambios de estado bruscos, esto le sucede inconscientemente" _–bipolaridad.

"_Tiene ataques de ira repentinos" _-Darien había pasado de tranquilo a iracundo en cuestión de segundos.

"_Son muy veloces con fuerza indescriptible" _-había corrido rápidamente en dirección al bosque.

"_Poseen gran cantidad de vello corporal y facial siendo considerados que entre más vello posea en su forma humana más fuerte será en su forma animal" _-los brazos de Darien, Seiya y Andrew eran excesivamente velludos.

"_Son celosos, protectores y puede inclusive matar si se le hacen daño a quienes aman"_

Serena pasó las manos por sus cabellos alejando el computador de sus piernas…. —_Esto es una locura _—pensó metiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, Darien, Andrew y Seiya no podían ser licántropos, los licántropos eran mitos estaban en pleno siglo veintiuno, negó con la cabeza sonriendo y retomo de nuevo la laptop abriendo su página de red social.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el estado de su ex novio, seguía diciendo que estaba comprometido pero ya no era su nombre el que estaba al lado, su foto de perfil había sido remplazada por una con su nueva prometida.

Milagrosamente su pecho no se contrajo ni su corazón se oprimió, esperó unos minutos para ver si la ira y el dolor hacían de lo suyo, pero sólo atinó a colocar las palabras "_ojala te dure_", antes de darle enviar al comentario lo elimino y bloqueó a su ex, no quería saber nada de Diamante Black.

Leyó los ocho mil mensajes de Rey pero no contestó ninguno, apagó la laptop y la lámpara y decidido que era mejor descansar y olvidarse unas horas de lobos, lunas llenas y demás…

.

.

.

Podía sentir la presencia… estaba allí, muy cerca de ella, podía sentir las gotas de lluvia golpear fuertemente en el vidrio de la ventana y en el tejado, trató de relajarse, pero escuchaba una respiración mucho más rápida que la suya. El olor a bosque y tierra húmeda se coló por sus fosas nasales y decidió ser valiente y poner fin al estúpido juego del gato y el ratón; abrió sus ojos levemente encontrándose con la figura pétrea y musculosa de alguien cerca de la ventana, no tenía que verlo bien para saber que era él.

—Darien —murmuró con voz ahogada, la figura se movió rápidamente _"Son muy veloces con fuerza indescriptible."_ —Recordó lo leído desde su ordenador, la presencia abrió la ventana dispuesto a saltar, pero ella saco su celular iluminando su rostro levemente —Sé que eres tú… Enfréntame. —murmuró con dientes apretados, —Intuyo lo que eres y no te tengo miedo…

.

.

.

Me pasa algo muy raro con esta historia y es que ella se manda sola me hubiese gustado que este momento fuese unos capítulos después pero como el antiguo beso fue inevitable, Mi Eddie huira o se quedara para aclararle las dudas?, Dios estoy ansiosa se me ocurren ideas muy macabras para el próximo capitulo quiero agradecer a atodas aquellas que me han dejado Rev chicas sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir aquí

No puedo irme sin antes agradecer a mi querida Salem Fabian ella es la mas conciente de todas mis inseguridades en cuanto a cada cap gracias por estar ahí y dejarme joderte la vida, a Tania Ga por su ayuda en momentos de atranque, a mi querida Madame S porque ella conoce tanto como yo los sentimientos de cada hombre en este fic y me ayuda a ser mejor cada dia y a Ginette bri que a pesar de que no estemos de acuerdo en muchas cosas me ayuda y es mi bruji loca y la quiero con todo mi corazón de pollo y kilos demás gracias a las 4 por estar ahí para mi por ayudarme y entenderme

Aryam.


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, este lobo es complemente mío_

_._

_._

Enséñame a rozarte lento,

Quiero aprender a quererte, de nuevo,

Susurrarte al oído, que puedo.

Si quieres te dejo un minuto,

Pensarte mis besos, mi cuerpo, y mi fuego,

Que yo espero si tardas, porque creo que te debo, mucho.

_**..Tanto-Pablo Alboran..**_

.

.

Tuyo…

.

.

Darien Shields se mantuvo vigilante. El aroma a chocolate llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales manteniéndolo levemente embotado; echado sobre sus patas traseras miraba fijamente la habitación en la que dormía la rubia, hacía más de una hora ella había apagado todas las luces, así que supuso que estaba dormida.

Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y permitió que el olor a chocolate inundase sus sentidos.

El viento revolvió su pelaje oscuro; alzo la vista observando su luna bonita cubierta por grandes nubarrones negros, una tormenta se acercaba, podía olerla, seria fuerte y muy intensa. Respiro fuertemente intentando captar el olor de Nicolás cerca... Nada, se levantó del frio césped y corrió hacia el bosque, internándose en la maleza por varias horas, el deseo de ir a verla lo estaba acabando, era tan intenso que estaba seguro que vencería su autocontrol, aunque corrió, aulló y lucho contra su instinto nada lo detuvo hasta llegar a la habitación de su dulce adicción.

Ver a Serena Tsukino tendida en su cama se había convertido en una obsesión para él, su respirar acompasado, la forma en como su pecho subía y bajaba ¡Dios! estaba desesperado por tocarla… Se llevó dos dedos a sus labios rosas y carnosos delineando con fuego aquel beso que le había dado.

_Serena…_

_Selene…_

_Serena…_

_Serenity…_

Una mujer, su mujer, la que volvía a él, la que buscaba la manera de encontrarlo, no quería resistirse más estaba muriendo lentamente cada vez que se alejaba de ella, las palabras de Andrew taladraban su cabeza, ¿arriesgarse a perderla? ¿a amarla de nuevo…? _Amarla de nuevo…¿La he dejado de amar?_

_Es tan fácil decirlo mi amigo…tan fácil, pero hacerlo me duele._

Ella era su sol, era su frio invierno que lo acechaba.

Sin descuidarse ella le recordaba lo imperfecto que solía ser, ella era su talón de Aquiles, su punto débil, lo que hacía que cada día de su existencia fuese una eternidad terrible sin ella.

Su fragancia era como un perfume dulce, con solo mirarlo ya se había adueñado de su corazón. No importaba si sus ojos eran negros, verdes, marrones o tan celestes como eran en ese momento, era esa mirada de niña inocente, coqueta y traviesa que tanto amaba y añoraba, que tanto deseaba volver a poseer.

Le era tan difícil dejarla sola… Su piel le ardía, gritaba de dolor por el simple roce de sus dedos, el fuego que lo consumía minuto a minuto, todo era tan real y tan efímero, todo tan injusto.

¿Cómo explicarle que eran el uno del otro? Que se complementaban… ¿cómo hacerle entender a su corazón el peligro que corría su pequeña?

Ardía por ella como un fuego que no se logra consumir. Porque no importa cuántos siglos pasaran, ella volvía a él, se consumía en él. Era una completa estupidez sufrir por algo que seguiría pasando, él la deseaba como mujer, como hembra como compañera, ellos eran uno solo.

Tan sumido entre sus propias cavilaciones estaba que no la vio moverse, no sintió su aroma corporal exaltarse y cuando reacciono era demasiado tarde, la débil luz iluminaba su rostro aun con vestigios de la trasmutación, sus orejas no habían desaparecido por completo, su nariz no tenía su forma original.

— ¿Darien? —Murmuró ella con voz ahogada, abrió la ventana dispuesto a saltar, —Sé que eres tú… Enfréntame. —Murmuró con dientes apretados, —Intuyo lo que eres y no te tengo miedo.

Por un segundo su corazón se detuvo, maldijo entre dientes.

—No sabes lo que dices. —gruño él con voz ronca y distorsionada, vio como la mano de Serena se acercaba a la lámpara más cercana —No hagas eso… —su voz aunque más suave seguía siendo gruesa y enfadada —No enciendas la luz Sere.

—Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas —dijo ella tratando que su voz se mantuviese firme.

—Entraste a mi ático, —sonrió burlón— el que mucho busca, puede encontrar cosas que quizá no sean de su agrado.

— ¿Soy yo?- Serena preguntó con voz tímida y ansiosa.

—Sí… No, quizás —Serena se levantó de la cama acercándose a él —Un paso más y me iré. —sentencio rudamente.

—Déjame tocarte —a través de la luna podía ver su cuerpo cubierto por el vello oscuro, alzó su mano estirando sus dedos.

—No lo hagas por favor —su voz ahora fue agónica— no empujes mis limites nena, coloco uno de sus muslos en el marco de la ventana.

—No te vayas… —susurro la Rubia— Por favor quédate, dame una razón del porque tu presencia me afecta, —apretó sus manos en puños mirándolo a través de la semi oscuridad de la habitación — ¿Por qué siento que tú y yo nos conocemos desde antes? ¿Porque siento que mi lugar es a tu lado?

_Todo se repite de nuevo…todo, el amor, la necesidad ¡todo! Y vuelvo al mismo lugar de siempre…amarte y perderte._

—Sere… —el nombre pronunciado por sus labios fue un susurro agónico y electrizante, la rubia sintió como cada musculo de su cuerpo se activaba al escuchar el apodo cariñoso, nadie nunca la había llamado así y ahora que lo había escuchado de los labios de ese hombre quería seguir escuchándolo —Déjame ir —suplicó— por favor…

— ¡No! —Su respuesta fue tajante —No deseo, Cristo- quería golpear alguna cosa, la sensación de impotencia era abrumadora- ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que te explique algo que no sé de dónde proviene?! Es química, atracción, es… —la respiración de ella se hizo errática, el chocolate inundo los sentidos de la bestia que aún estaba en dominio del Peli Negro.

_Quiero correr y no puedo…huir para no tocarte._

—Chocolate, —murmuró nuevamente con voz agónica —dulce manjar de los dioses —su mandíbula se apretó— déjame ir Serena.

— ¡Te necesito!... Es eso, es necesidad, me quemo Darien, me quemo como si estuviese en una cámara ardiente, no es deseo, es… —su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente —Es… Eres tu —murmuró —Por todos los cielos dime que está sucediendo, Andrew dijo que tú me darías las repuestas.

El cuerpo de Darien se contrajo salvajemente, su mujer lo necesitaba, su hembra lo deseaba casi con la misma intensidad que él, esto iba más allá de la pasión desmedida, era algo inexplicable que solo sucedía una vez por licántropo, ella era y sería por siempre su pareja de vida… Suspiró fuertemente entregándose a las maravillas de su diosa reinante: la luna, su luna que sería más brillante y más hermosa a partir del momento en que Serena lo aceptara como pareja.

Aulló sin importarle revelar aún más su verdadero ser, aulló porque nada lo hacía más feliz que las palabras de su pequeño manjar, aulló como el animal herido que reconstruye sus heridas luego de una batalla, mientras sentía el latir desenfrenado del corazón de Serena retumbar en sus oídos y el dulce olor de su aroma filtrarse por su nariz.

La trasmutación, el paso de hombre a lobo era dolorosa, pero dolía aún más forzar su naturaleza a esconderse en su interior.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y sólo Serena tenía la que continuaba el juego. Su nariz volvió a su forma original, sus puntiagudas orejas se recogieron hasta tener el tamaño ideal, sus garras volvieron a ser sus dedos largos y esbeltos, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la Rubia.

Darien se giró mirando a Serena con ojos tristes y melancólicos de todas sus mujeres ella era la única que había visto como se trasmutaba, miraba los ojos de la mujer que aun parecía no entender lo que acababa de suceder y se odio a sí mismo al ver la mirada de Serenity en ella…

—Eres un licántropo —formuló Serena… —Un hombre lobo —su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte como si una estampida de animales salvajes corriese desbocado en su interior.

— ¿Me temes? —Preguntó él con temor… —Por años, he estado tras de ti... siempre tras de ti, necesito saber si yo te doy miedo —la Rubia se acercó levemente hasta que la punta de sus dedos rozaron el contorno de los brazos del hombre.

Frente a ella estaba un hombre, cuya presencia intimidaba, pero cuyas palabras hacían que en ella hubiese un sentimiento de profunda nostalgia.

— No te temo —declaró ella contundente acercándose más hasta que su mano toco la ardiente piel del licántropo —ardes…

—Mi temperatura corporal es más elevada por las noches… —murmuro él con voz rasgada mientras la veía colocarse frente a él —Dímelo nena… Dime que no me temes…

—No lo hago, no te temo… —las manos de la Rubia recorrieron el torso del hombre —Eres hermoso Darien Shields… —sus palmas palpaban la suave capa de vello facial… — ¿puedes explicarme todo...? Por favor.

Darien sonrió, una sonrisa triste y melancólica, se alejó de ella pasando sus dedos entre su cabello Peli Negro —Huiras…

_Si te cuento amor mío…huiras…._

—No lo hare, tenme fe… Siento, —tragó fuerte, buscando las palabras exactas para que él se abriera— siento que necesito entender lo que me sucede… No, no es fácil sentir esto —explicó aferrando su pequeña mano a su pecho.

Darien negó con la cabeza, alejándose de ella —Hace muchos años… Salí de caza con dos amigos, mi padre Artemis Shields Tercero, era el mejor cazando, siempre cazaba el venado más fuerte, ninguna presa se le escapaba, yo quería ser como él —murmuró girándose hacia Serena que reposaba sobre el marco de la ventana —tenia veintiún y quería que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mi, así que convencí a Seiya y… —su rostro se contrajo como si recordase algo— A Nicolás de cazar conmigo… Llevábamos varias horas esperando la presa perfecta pero no llegaba, hasta que lo vi, era un macho aparentemente alfa, perseguimos al ciervo hasta perdernos en el bosque.

—Darien…

—Shss… Fue mi culpa, ¡yo quería ese animal!, tenía hermosos y grandes cuernos, eso era símbolo de fuerza y belleza en él, si lo cazaba era un triunfo para mí, sabía también que eso haría que el orgullo de mi padre se inflara, yo lo seguí y mis amigos me siguieron a mí.

— ¿Nicolás...? ¿Nicolás el esposo de Mina? —pregunto con temor Darien asintió — ¿Qué sucedió? —Serena miró a Darien a los ojos, el gris plata volvía a ser parte de sus ojos tristes.

—La noche cayó rápidamente, era luna llena, teníamos frio y hambre, saque del bolsillo de mis pantalones una barra de chocolate y se las di a mis compañeros, sabía que papá me estaría buscando, Nicolás insistió en quedarse en un lugar y no movernos, pero yo no podía quedarme quieto, seguí caminando, necesitaba encontrar al menos un lugar para pasar la noche —su rostro decayó mientras su cuerpo quedaba completamente en tensión —encontré una cueva y con ello encontré nuestra maldición.

— ¿Mina sabe de…?

—Mina está en una especie de trance, ella solo ve las cosas buenas de Nicolás, él la tiene completamente a su merced —Un jadeo escapó de los labios de la Rubia —Seiya la protege, como ha hecho con todas las mujeres que Nicolás ha tomado.

_¡Dios mío! Esto es peor que una pesadilla…estos hombres… _pensó Serena de manera triste.

— ¿Te transformas con la Luna llena? —Darien volvió a sonreír tristemente

—Me transformo cada vez que la luna hace su aparición. —Miro a su luna bonita desde su posición —Ella rige sobre mi cuerpo… —murmuró con desgano.

— ¿Cuándo… —la voz de Serena salía temblorosa por lo que la Rubia se obligó a tomar aire para continuar — ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que eras un hombre lobo?

—Licántropo, —ella lo miro sin entender— no soy un animal nena… mi cuerpo se trasforma pero sigo siendo yo —le dio una sonrisa lobuna la primera radiante que le había visto desde que ella había llegado a ese lugar —cuando la siguiente luna llena se fue acercando empezaron los síntomas.

— ¿Fue muy duro? —Serena se acercó más a él —El cambio…

Darien asintió —En las noches el calor era insoportable… Era como si te quemaras en brazas ardientes, me quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche fuera recibiendo el frio inclemente de la intemperie, Seiya se quedaba conmigo y dos días después Nicolás empezó a acompañarnos, la primera luna llena fue un infierno —Serena miró hacia el bosque, había empezado a llover y a medida que pasaba el tiempo parecía empeorar— Estábamos fuera de mi casa en Glasgow, cuando Nicolás empezó a cambiar sus orejas se hicieron puntiagudas mientras la nariz de Seiya empezó a alargarse, luego mis manos se llenaron de pelo, no recuerdo nada más, sólo que cuando el sol despunto yo amanecí en el bosque desnudo y envuelto en sangre…

Tantos años y aun así Darien seguía sintiendo el miedo y el terror de verse la primera vez transformado, de ver sobre su cuerpo la sangre…de sentirse un animal.

Los ojos de la Rubia se abrieron ante la declaración —No asesine a nadie Serena… o bueno sí, un venado y un par de conejos y luego desde ahí las noches se convirtieron en un infierno.

—Darien, —musitó Serena llegando hasta donde el hombre frente a ella, quien acaba de confesarle una de las cosas más inverosímiles que ella había escuchado en su vida, quizás la más irreal y sin embargo, una confesión venida desde el mito, que en la boca de Darien se volvió una verdad irrefutable. Acarició con sus dedos el contorno de su cuero cabelludo —es extraordinario lo que te ha sucedido…

Darien se retiró de su calor sonriendo sardónica y cruelmente — ¿Extraordinario Serena…? Esto es una maldición.

—Una que has sabido sobrellevar… No eres peligroso, tu mirada…

—No me conoces Serena…- interrumpió.

—Dime Sere —un pequeño rubor adorno su rostro —me gusta cómo suena en tus labios —miró sus pies— Lo que quiero decir Darien es que es asombroso lo que eres— levantó su rostro de manera tímida y bateó sus pestañas de forma irregular.

—Soy una bestia, pierdo el control de mí mismo la noche de luna llena y no quiero hacerte daño —Darien miro la luna a través de la ventana —No quiero lastimarte.

Sus hermosos ojos y su precioso rubor lo tenían al borde, no deseaba mirarla…ella era tentadora.

Serena colocó las manos sobre la espalda de Darien recostando su frente en ella mientras lo sentía temblar bajo su tacto —No me lastimaras Darien, sé que no lo harás, solo puedes lastimarme alejándome de ti porque ahora que te he encontrado no sé si pueda dejarte ir.

—Debes alejarte… —susurró él.

Ella lo giro dejándolo frente a ella, sus casi dos metros de altura eran intimidantes pero ella no le tenía miedo —No —su voz fue fuerte.

—Si me descontrolo cerca de ti, si llegase-

— ¡No lo harás! —Tomo una de sus manos acercándola al pecho de ella —Dime si puedes soportar estar alejado de mi ahora —bajo la camisa de deporte Darien pudo sentir el latir desesperado del corazón de Serena —Porque yo —colocó su mano en el duro y marmoleo pecho de él —Yo no puedo hacerlo Darien Shields, me siento atada a ti, desde que compartimos ese beso, es algo que no tiene explicación porque sencillamente no hay palabras para expresarlo, sólo puede sentirse y sé que tú lo sientes porque me besaste con la misma entrega como yo lo hice contigo —su otra mano sujeto su barbilla mientras se inclinaba a él —Esto es más fuerte —susurró a pocos centímetros de su boca, —más radical que tú y yo juntos —y con eso lo besó…

Sus labios encajaron como dos piezas de rompecabezas amoldándose al instante, humedad y fuego, calor y frio, años esperando por su regreso y besar sus cálidos labios. Era como tocar un pequeño paraíso, las manos de Serena se anclaron a sus fuertes hombros mientras Darien rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos alzándola en el proceso para tener más acceso a su boca, el beso que empezó tierno y delicado cobró intensidad como si de cinco volcanes se trataba, deseaba tanto esto, sentir a su pareja de vida tan cerca de él lo llenaba de una plenitud satisfactoria, la acerco más a su cuerpo y un débil gemido broto de los labios de la Rubia cuando su pequeño cuerpo chocó contra su hombría, erguida por el pequeño momento de frenesí.

—Estas desnudo —murmuró ella intentando controlar el acelerado latir de su corazón.

—Lo siento… —murmuro él a un centímetro de sus labios.

—No, no lo sientas… —ella volvió a tomar sus labios con alevosía, el sabor de su saliva era refrescante, el aroma que brotaba de su cuerpo la intoxicaba, hierba, bosque ahora lo entendía todo.

La erección era dolorosa para el cuerpo aun no completamente humano de Darien, pero tener a su nena bonita devorando sus labios con hambre lo hacía querer aullar como jamás lo había hecho. El olor a chocolate blanco inundaba cada una de sus células haciéndolo querer más, sus manos atraparon el níveo trasero de la Rubia y devoró su boca con hambre, con el hambre de un lobo hacia su pareja, con la sangre bombeando aún más a prisa por su cuerpo. Serena enredó sus piernas a la cadera del hombre y encajó sus talones en su fuerte trasero haciéndolo aullar de puro placer...

—Detenme, por favor nena —gimió el Peli Negro con voz baja—por favor, detenme ahora, ha pasado mucho tiempo—murmuró suplicante —trescientos años deseando esto... Detenme por favor... —gimoteó agónico mientras sus manos acariciaban aún más el contorno de sus caderas, la lluvia repiqueteaba fuertemente, los vidrios de la ventana, la respiración de la chica era completamente errática mientras delineaba sus brazos velludos por la reciente trasmutación, ella no tenía miedo a lo que él era, ella quería saciar lo que sentía por él.

—Yo no quiero que te detengas —subió nuevamente sus manos hasta la parte baja de su cabello sintiendo a través de sus dedos como el vello corporal desaparecía levemente —No puedo decir… Que te amo Darien —podía sentir su miembro duro entre los dos y trató de serenarse —Pero hay algo en mí que, —acarició su cabello— hay algo en mí que me impide separarme de ti y no lo comprendo, ni quiero entenderlo, solo sentirlo Darien… Sentirte —dio un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndolo sisear —Quiero estar contigo.

—No hoy —declaro él fuertemente.

—No, no hoy…

—No hasta que pase la luna llena —la abrazo más a él sintiendo sus pezones duros pegados contra su pecho —Sólo cuando pueda tener el control de mí mismo.

— ¿Cuándo es la próxima luna llena? —murmuro ella con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—Siete días mi dulce, —Inhalo fuertemente su cabello— tienes un aroma realmente embriagador Serena —murmuró él— no sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí estos días.

— Tu no hueles nada mal —murmuró ella en tono juguetón, él separo su rostro mirándola a través de la oscuridad —Hueles a bosque…

—Y tú a Chocolate nena… Eres la primera que dice que tengo un olor en particular —murmuro él extrañado, —O al menos la primera que me lo dice…

— ¿Los cuadros?

—Selene, Serena y Serenity….

—Sere —dijo ella en un susurro.

—Tú —afirmo él antes de posar sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella, se besaron sin prisas por varios minutos sintiendo como la lluvia repiqueteaba más débilmente —Necesito cambiarme —murmuro él entre risas cuando su entrepierna dio un pequeño tirón —ella rio sonrojándose furiosamente antes de desenroscar sus piernas de sus cintura haciéndolo sisear de dolor cuando sin querer tropezó con su miembro.

—Lo siento…

—No, no lo sientas… —dijo él con voz burlona.

—No te iras… ¿Verdad? No te iras de la casa, no me dejaras sola esta noche, no después de —él coloco uno de sus dedos en su boca.

—Me quedaré… reúnete conmigo en la biblioteca —su voz era suave, melodiosa.

—No. —Sentencio ella —te esperare aquí —él asintió antes de alejarse de ella.

Serena se dejó caer en la cama completamente extasiada llevándose una mano a los labios y delineando el contorno de estos, aún tenía mucho que averiguar muchas dudas en su cabeza pero sabía que Darien contestaría cada una, solo tendría que esperar…

.

.

.

Awwww Ame este Capítulo!, de todos es mi favorito... Pobre mi Darien...

Quiero agradecer a mis chicas Tania Ga, por sus letras, Salem por su apoyo, Gine por colaborarme en todas mis locuras a mi querida Madame S por su tiempo y su dedicación y a Leslie por su ayuda a partir de hoy y gracias a ella no tendremos más Edwards o Isabellas por aquí

GRACIAS!

Ary...


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de S. Moon son propiedad de Naoko T yo solo me divierto con ellos**

Amor, quédate… quédate

Quiero más de tus besos, necesito tu cuerpo

Hazme el amor, mátame de placer

Amor, quédate… quédate.

**Amor quédate… Jean Carlos Canela**

**.**

.

**A mi querida Adri por estar ahí aunque sea invisible…Gracias mi mu y a Leslie que me ayuda para que no se pase nada de crepúsculo.**

.

.

**.**

**Juntos…**

**.**

**.**

Serena estaba acostaba en su cama pensando en lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Su cabeza era un mar revuelto de preguntas sin respuestas, sin embargo sentía su cuerpo en paz absoluta.

_Por primera vez en mi vida siento que pertenezco a algún lugar._

Cerró los ojos y pensó en los hechos irrefutables:

Darien era un licántropo.

Habían tres mujeres cuyos nombres terminaban con el mote "Sere". Parpadeó ante el asombroso hecho ¡un licántropo en pleno siglo veintiuno! un hombre rodeado de una fuerza mística, una persona dominada por la luna. Sintió el aullido de dos lobos en el bosque y sonrió.

La lluvia había tomado fuerza nuevamente pero no le importaba, él estaba junto a ella, un nuevo aullido se escuchó y ella volvió a sonreír tontamente.

—Van a hacerlo toda la noche —su voz fue dulce y aterciopelada — he bloqueado mis pensamientos.

Serena giró para ver a Darien Shields apoyado en el marco de la puerta, tenía una sudadera de pijama gris y una camisa sin mangas y había recuperado su estatura normal. Pero sus brazos aun conservaban abundante vello... Se veía realmente hermoso; Sere gimió ante la imagen, sin embargo acalló su deseo.

El cabello de él estaba húmedo por lo que ella suponía que había tomado una ducha, aun así persistía aquel olor a bosque y tierra húmeda.

_Es irreal…_

Sonrió como adolescente al verlo acercarse con dos tazas humeantes en sus manos.

—Chocolate— susurró él sentándose en la cama mientras ella lo seguía antes de tomar la taza que él le ofrecía de dulce manera. La lluvia parecía no dar tregua pero estar ahí cerca del calor de Darien le daba a su cuerpo calidez y una sensación de hogar, tomó el chocolate ronroneando de gusto y Darien sonrió tomando un sorbo de su taza—imagino que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme — dijo él minutos después dejando la taza sobre la mesa de noche y brindándole una sensual mirada.

—Varias—ella degustó el humeante liquido gimiendo en el proceso, Darien sonrió enseñándole el bigote de chocolate y haciéndola que ella sacase su lengua para limpiarlo, los ojos del Pelinegro se achicaron un poco más, negó con la cabeza y emitió un largo suspiro.

—Entonces tú dirás—levantó su mano retirando el chocolate de una de la comisuras de la boca de ella.

—Me dijiste que en la cueva habías encontrado tu maldición — el brillo en los ojos de Darien se oscureció — si no quieres contarme...

Él negó con la cabeza mientras su rostro se contraía ante los recuerdos — había un lobo en esa cueva—suspiró—nos atacó—Serena se acercó a él colocando sus manos en su mejilla.

—Lo siento, no tienes que— le brindó una mirada sincera y condescendiente.

—Sere...—posó su mano sobre la de ella y luego giró su rostro besando las frágiles manos de su mujer— vivimos de milagro y por un poco de pólvora que aún tenía la escopeta de Seiya —Serena acaricio sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos antes de que él los capturara entre sus dientes, quitando la tensión del momento.

—Que tan grave estuviste—para ninguno de los dos pasó por alto el ligero tono de voz de ella.

—El más herido fue Nicolás, fue quien se movió de primero y atacó, yo estaba petrificado. El lobo sacudió a Nicolás como si fuese una hoja abrió su pecho con sus garras de una manera tan impresionante— su voz era apresurada y tempestuosa — Seiya trató de defender a su hermano, pero el animal le mordió fue cuando yo reaccione Seiya es más que mi amigo es mi hermano pequeño saque una daga que siempre guardaba entre mis botas y ataque.

Serena escuchaba de manera concentrada el relato, podía ver las imágenes en su cabeza.

—Te lastimó el rostro...—Darien negó.

—No fue el lobo pequeña aunque hubiese deseado que fuese así— Levantó su camisa dejándola ver las cicatrices que marcaban su pecho y Serena recordó haberlas observado cuando lo vio la primera vez, y como se había sentido su cuerpo al verlo sudado y sin camisa—no hagas eso.

— ¿Qué hago?—respondió inocentemente.

El rostro de Darien se tiñó de un rojo bastante intenso—No te excites —es difícil para mí mantenerme cuerdo cuando tu aroma me golpea, es mucho más fuerte cuando piensas cosas indebidas.

— ¡Puedes leerme el pensamiento!— Chilló ella sonrojada.

Él negó —No, pero puedo sentir tus estados de ánimo.

—Quiero besarte...—susurró ella de forma inesperada. Nunca había sido una mujer arrojada, pero ahora dudaba de sí misma y de quien era realmente.

—Hazlo...—su voz se escuchó enronquecida—no voy a detenerte—sus labios volvieron a unirse en un ritmo suave y delicado completamente sincronizado, el sabor de sus alientos entre mezclados, Serena se movió hasta quedar sentada sobre sus piernas sintiendo la erección debajo de sus pantalones de deporte. Lentamente una de sus manos tomó su cuello con ternura y acariciaba sensualmente con la yema de sus dedos en pequeños círculos.

La necesidad por sentirlo era primaria, casi mortal. El beso que empezó suave como si se acariciasen dos pétalos de rosa subió de intensidad, el corazón de Serena tembló entre los brazos de su amante... Un jadeo necesitado escapó de su pecho al sentir como el miembro erecto de Darien Shields se irguió aún más entre la tela.

—Sere detenme—murmuró él con voz ronca— o detente tu ¡maldita sea! — a pesar de sus palabras su cuerpo le pedía lo contrario sus caderas se movían en contra de ella haciéndola sentirse como si estuviese en el paraíso—Sere.

—No quiero que te detengas... No lo hagas—sus manos se enredaban en los Pelinegros cabellos del hombre.

—Hasta la luna llena…—murmuró agonizante—por favor nena, por favor—ella se alejó de él respirando fuertemente la erección de Darien se veía imponente entre los pantalones de franela. Cerró los ojos intentando calmar el latido de su corazón, al abrirlos Darien se veía abatido.

_Se ve tan solo…tan inmensamente solo…_

Por un minuto el silencio los absorbió a ambos hasta que él se levantó en dirección a la salida—Lo siento—murmuró con voz pastosa —yo... yo— cerró sus puños con fuerza — me estoy quemando de deseo por ti—dijo él suavemente su voz seguía ronca —pero no quiero lastimarte—hueles demasiado apetecible para mí, creo que debo darme una ducha.

—No te vayas... —Serena gimió ante la idea de quedarse sola y con el deseo en carne viva.

—No es fácil para mí estar aquí ahora.

—Me comportare— ella alzo su vista a él y le brindó una mirada de niña buena y tímida.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

—Siento que voy a quemarme— se levantó hasta llegar a él.

—Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo —estiró su mano hasta la mejilla—llevó trescientos años deseando poseerte Sere.

—Tú nunca...—un pequeño sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de la joven —digo— mordió su mejilla internamente y bajó su cabeza.

—Contigo nunca—murmuró él levantándole la barbilla—Sere— la mirada azul y profunda la recorrió de palmo a palmo —aunque tuviste miles de nombres y eras diferente físicamente tu esencia sigue siendo la misma... —se acercó peligrosamente —me controlas —sus rostros estaban tan cerca que besarlo nuevamente era urgente, sentía que si no lo hacía podría morir. Sus labios volvieron a tocarse suaves y dóciles, un beso tierno que sellaba un pacto de amor inmortal, Darien beso su boca, su nariz sus mejillas en un acto de absoluta devoción por su compañera de vida hasta separar sus rostros mirándola a los ojos y decirle que la amaba sin importar el tiempo o el espacio, que su amor por ella era incluso más grande que el universo y que la amaría tanto como durase su existencia.

Las lágrimas picaban en los ojos de Serena, le asustaba de sobre manera sentir la adoración que él sentía por ella, pero inexplicablemente se sentía igual de atraída que él.

El dolor por los amores pasados, el trago amargo sufrido por Diamante, los malos tratos que Kenji había tenido hacia ella; todo aquello perdía sentido cuando la mirada de Darien Shields azulada y penetrante se fundía con la de ella en promesas selladas con un amor que había traspasado el tiempo.

.

.

.

Tres días habían trascurrido desde que Darien y Serena habían hablado.

La luna llena estaba cada vez más cerca y por leves momentos Darien sentía que perdía el control de sí mismo; se abstraía en el violín o el piano mientras Serena lo observaba impotente por las noches cuando su naturaleza interna aclamaba por su liberación.

Darien aullaba a su luna bonita por la maldición que lo obligaba a alejarse de su dulce Sere. Sus sentidos se agudizaban, la casa era lo más importante ahora, era como un cofre que mantenía oculto el tesoro más preciado para él.

Seiya y Andrew no habían regresado desde la noche de tormenta en la que los sentimientos de los amantes habían dominado la situación.

Darien le explicó que lo habían hecho para darles intimidad, Seiya estaba cerca vigilando a Mina debido que Nicolás se tornaba mucho más agresivo cuando la luna reina se acercaba, mientras Andrew andaba en el bosque o en el pueblo, según él la única vez que le abrió su mente el rubio curandero se había divertido mucho a costillas de él.

Serena y Darien estaban recostados sobre la cama en la habitación de Darien, eran las 4:35 de la mañana y luego de una carrera por el bosque varios aullidos y una caza rápida, él había vuelto, duchado rápidamente y puesto un pijama; dispuesto a verla dormir, aunque fuera una tortura mantener en su interior al animal salvaje.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Serena, acostada en su cama, tenía la sudadera que le pertenecía y una camisa de franela, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente por lo que se percató que ella no dormía.

Se acercó sigilosamente, aspiró como un adicto el dulce olor de su hembra antes que ella lo atrajese a su rostro besándolo profundamente. Se habían besado tanto como habían deseado.

Para Darien sentir el aliento de su mujer era maravilloso y exquisito. La amaba, la adoraba e idolatraba. Cuando el beso subía de intensidad él se alejó viendo como Serena jadeaba intentando controlar el latir de su corazón. Unió sus frentes y dejó un dulce beso en la nariz de ella.

—Dame un segundo—susurró él—creo que necesito otra ducha—sonrió y ella asintió

Serena se sentó en la cama, ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? Se había levantado en medio de la noche y había caminado hacía la habitación de Darien necesitaba sentir su olor y su calor cerca. Suspiró fuertemente y alzo la vista al sentir pisadas.

Darien salió de la ducha con una nueva pijama de deporte y sin franelilla, ella fijó su mirada en el duro y bien definido pecho de él, en los cuadritos que dividían su abdomen y volvió a suspirar juntando un poco sus piernas.

_Si sigo de esta manera, voy a volverme loca._

Escuchó un leve rugido.

Era él que la miraba con ojos de lobo en cacería.

Darien negó con la cabeza— Sere me lo estás haciendo difícil —susurró— secándose el cabello con la toalla y caminando hasta la cómoda para buscar una franela

—No te la pongas— habló ella cuando el tomo una franela negra del cajón—déjame verte Darien— susurró— él tiró la toalla a la cesta y caminó hacia la cama con los pies descalzos y el cabello alborotado.

—Sólo faltan cuatro días nena—tomó sus manos y las beso—sólo cuatro días…ten un poco de paciencia — sí, como si fuera fácil para él.

—Lo sé, es sólo que — movió su pie de manera nerviosa y clavó sus ojos en el suelo — Te deseo—murmuró ella —me comportaré, lo prometo, sólo quiero pasar lo que resta de la noche junto a ti.

Él sonrió antes de acostarse. Dejó que ella se acurrucara a su lado, el calor de su cuerpo lo hizo vibrar mientras encerraba con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo caliente. Besó su cabello y se deleitó en el exquisito olor que de Serena emanaba.

Chocolate dulce.

Sexo ardiente.

Gotas de lluvia golpeando los cristales de las ventanas, ramas rosando el tejado, la respiración aleatoria de dos amantes y el latir de dos corazones al sonido de uno solo.

_Ojala esto fuera para siempre…_

_Ojala allí afuera no existiese peligro…_

Ambos soñaban lo mismo.

La mano de la Rubia trazaba planos imaginarios por su piel repasando cada cicatriz. Serena respiró fuertemente sobre el pecho de Darien dejando un beso donde se escuchaba el atronador sonido del corazón de aquel mitológico ser— ¿Darien? —lo llamó.

—Dime pequeña.

—Has estado con otras mujeres— No era una pregunta, pero igual Darien asintió y ella respiró profundamente — ¿Cuándo está cerca la luna llena? -él volvió a asentir.

—Entonces porque...— él no la dejó terminar.

—No es que no quiera Sere—suspiró fuertemente mientras la arropaba más fuerte entre sus brazos—Ellas no huelen a nada, no tienen ese narcótico aroma que tú llevas y que puede llevarme a cometer locuras- enredó sus manos entre su espeso cabello — A las mujeres les decía que eran días de juego, les permitía amarrarme y—un sonrojó cubrió su rostro—permitía que ellas llevaran el control, pasaba la noche cazando o corriendo hasta quedar exhausto, antes de ir con ellas, contigo —Una de sus manos se desenredó del cabello y con uno de sus dedo acarició el rostro de la Rubia —contigo es diferente Sere, a ti —besó sus labios brevemente —a ti quiero adorarte mi exquisito caramelo, quiero fundirme en ti a tal punto que no sepas donde empiezas tú y donde termino yo — Serena lo beso extasiada por sus palabras—para eso necesito ser yo Sere, no la bestia que habita en mí.

— ¿Y si te amarro?—le preguntó con voz pequeña

—Sere—su voz salió divertida —quiero.

—No—ella tomó su rostro —no entiendes — se sentía furiosa —yo...— sabía que su cara no podía estar más roja — yo te necesito… Darien, necesito aplacar el ardor, el fogaje, me estoy asfixiando— exclamó zafándose de su abrazo.

—Lo siento—dijo el fundiendo sus ojos con los de ella—no quiero lastimarte quiero disfrutarte pequeña, ¿puedes tu entender eso?

Serena suspiró una, dos, tres veces —creo que iré a darme una ducha—dijo molesta levantándose de la cama.

—Sere—su nombre salió como un lamento.

—Ahora no Darien — expreso vehemente saliendo de la habitación.

Si de algo estaba seguro Darien Shields, era del deseo que sentía por su hembra. Tocó su miembro erecto por los mimos que su mujer le había estado haciendo ¡joder era hombre! Un hombre enamorado hasta el último de sus huesos. Trescientos años deseando amarla y ahora que ella estaba tan deseosa como él su bonita luna se lo impedía.

Enterró su cabeza en la almohada mientras escuchaba el sonido de la regadera; sus sentidos se dilataron a tal manera que el pequeño gemido de su otra mitad lo tensó, Sere se masturbaba a pocos metros de él y el sonido de sus jadeos combinado con el fuerte olor de su excitación lo estaban enloqueciendo.

_¡Por todos los dioses bebé! Me vuelves loco…_

Llevó su mano a su falo erguido, caliente, duro y deseoso por ella.

_¡Joder!_

Una gota de líquido pre seminal cayó del glande haciéndolo sisear y mover su mano de arriba a abajo.

Malditos cuatro días—siseó entre dientes mientras escuchaba a su mujer jadear. Apretaba su agarre un poco más, sólo un poco más. El grito de Serena recorrió cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas haciéndolo estallar en un frenesí de placer. Con el corazón atragantado y a medio satisfacer, limpió su propia excitación, su miembro aun erguido entre sus pantalones de deporte dolía.

Salió de la habitación y caminó los pocos metros que lo separaban de su compañera de vida. Necesitaba tenerla cerca, necesitaba beber de ella.

Abrió la puerta del baño de la habitación en donde ella descansaba. Sus ojos quedaron trancados en su cuerpo perfecto, en la nívea piel y los turgentes pechos excitados por su anterior aventura. Un gemido salvaje brotó de su pecho antes de abalanzarse a sus labios como el animal que era encajándole su miembro entre sus piernas.

Aun cubierto por la tela mojándose ambos por el agua de la ducha aún abierta.

Las manos de Darien acariciaron el contorno desnudo de Serena, sus labios devoraron los de ella con alevosía y pasión, necesitaba alimentarse de ella; no quería pensar, el olor a chocolate derretido embotaba sus sentidos. La Rubia gemía y jadeaba entre sus labios rastillando su espalda con sus uñas, lo deseaba, su cuerpo se fundía por él, no habían explicaciones.

Era sólo el deseo abrazador de poderse entregarse a lo que sus instintos pedían a gritos.

—Darien—gimió con voz entrecortada mientras él lamia su cuello.

—Shsstt calla—la voz de él fue ronca y distorsionada —no digas nada amor—susurro tomando sus labios.

El beso fue salvaje, agónico, profundo y necesitado ella se entregó a sus besos a su necesidad Darien apretó sus pechos y ella no pudo evitar jadear cuando el tiro de su muy adolorido pezón, las manos de ella le arañaron la fuerte y musculosa espalda de él mientras en tiraba, lamia y succionaba sus pechos con sus manos abrió aún más sus piernas masajeando suavemente el clítoris de su mujer, estaba duro y erecto por su anterior atención sumado a las que ella le estaba dando, sus labios descendieron hasta encontrarse con el manojo de nervios rosados e inhalo. Fuertemente llenándose del aroma que deprendía el cuerpo de su hembra antes de dar un lánguido lametazo.

Serena creyó morir en ese momento su cuerpo se calcinaba cada vez más se había enojado no con Darien si no con ella misma, comprendía que él quería protegerla pero ella lo deseaba, lo deseaba con pasión desmedida con un fuego inquebrantable que parecía ir en aumento cerró la puerta de su habitación de un sonoro portazo y se desnudó caminando hacia el baño y abriendo el agua fría y dejando que golpeara su cuerpo, sus manos cobraron vida propia dándole a su cuerpo el placer que su pareja le negaba se penetro con dos dedos mientras pensaba en el hombre que estaba a pocos metros de ella, la respiración se le entrecorto y maldijo entre dientes cuando su cuerpo entero exploto ante la sensación maravillosa que otorgaba el orgasmo.

Aun se recuperaba de su pequeña travesura cuando Darien irrumpió en su baño sus ojos eran negros como el carbón, su mirada parecía tener flamas, las flamas de un fuego arrebatador que los consumía lentamente y su erección era tan larga y gruesa que podía palparse en su pantalón. A su boca volvió el recuerdo de sus besos; besos considerados mortales. Aparecieron todos ellos en su boca. Se comunicaban, así, igual, como habían aprendido hacerlo. Hacía calor aunque el agua estaba malditamente helada.

Eran dos seres dejándose fundir en el fuego; ella completamente desnuda y él a medio vestir.

Darien encajó su cadera a la de ella, alineándola de tal manera que su glande rozaba con el clítoris de Sere haciéndola jadear y gemir como un animal en celo. En ese momento Serena Tsukino sintió como su cuerpo se dividía en pequeñas esferas de placer que golpeaban una tras otra impidiéndole respirar.

Darien tocó sus pechos, los amaso con sus grandes manos mientras una de ella se encajaba en la piel de sus hombros. Lamió, succionó y torturó sus pezones, primero uno y luego el otro.

Sintió como uno de sus largos dedos acariciaba su manojo de nervios y cuando pensaba que no podía sentir más placer, él se postró de rodillas subiendo sus piernas a sus anchos hombros, pasando su serpentear lengua por toda su intimidad.

_Voy a morir… ¿puede haber algo como esto?_

El calor se expandió a diez mil grados.

El deseo revotó en su cuerpo, su sangre corrió más aprisa, el aire le faltaba, sus dedos se enterraban ahora en el cabello húmedo del hombre debajo de ella.

Pegada al azulejo del baño gimoteó agarrando mechones del cabello Pelinegro mientras el lamia, succionaba y la penetraba con su lengua logrando que las esferas del placer rebotaran en su interior uniéndose unas con otras hasta que fue imposible soportar más. Dejó que el volcán que amenazaba con explotar su cuerpo hiciera erupción emitiendo un grito entrecortado con el nombre de él y dejando que la lava de su placer se apoderara de cada uno de sus sentidos.

Darien lamió hasta la última gota de la lubricación de Serena. Sabia exquisito y su cuerpo le pedía más. El animal exigía llevarla a la cama y follarla de todas las maneras posibles, pero el cuerpo desmadejado de Serena hacia que el humano en su interior estuviese satisfecho. Relamió un par de veces más, toqueteando su clítoris con su lengua y sintiendo como temblaba levemente antes de levantarse con cuidado y tomarla entre sus brazos.

Serena estaba aún en el frenesí causado por el extraordinario orgasmo que simplemente se dejó hacer, estaba demasiado cansada como para mover siquiera un dedo, apenas y podía respirar. Darien la había levantado entre sus brazos y había cerrado la regadera, había secado su cuerpo con verdadera adoración y luego le había puesto una camisa que ella reconocía como de él antes de depositarla en la cama.

—Darien—lo llamó cuando lo sintió alejarse.

—Shsstt, descansa mi amor—susurró él, dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación los ojos le pesaban y antes que pudiese hacer algo ya estaba sumida en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

.

Despertó pasado medio día, sentía el cuerpo pesado y dolorido, sin embargo ver a Darien junto a ella la hizo sonreír

—Buenas tardes—dijo él con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro—debes estar hambrienta—extendió hacia ella una bandeja con huevos con bacón y tostadas con mermelada, jugo de naranja café y frutas.

— ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí? —pregunto ella acomodándose en la cama.

Sonriendo ante semejante desayuno y sintiéndose mimada y amada.

_Nadie me ha amado realmente…sólo él, lo sé._

—El suficiente como para adorarte cuando duermes — acarició su mejilla suavemente y colocó la bandeja sobre sus piernas—verte dormir es realmente adorable Sere—musitó—come amor —pico un poco de fruta con un tenedor y lo llevó hasta la boca de la Rubia que lo aceptó gustosa.

—Lamento lo que sucedió—dijo ella bajando su cabeza.

—No, no lo lamentas así que no mientas -ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No, no lo hago—se sonrojó— fue... No hay palabras para explicarlo, gracias.

—No me las des, hice lo que tenía que hacer, satisfacer a mi mujer.

El corazón de Serena latió desaforado en su pecho —Tú... ¿te fuiste?...

—Necesitaba correr pequeña—dijo Darien acariciando su cabello.

— ¿Estas bien? Digo tú no...

—Correr me relaja, yo aún puedo esperar un poco más hasta después de la luna llena —volvió a alimentarla y entre ambos se estableció una comunicación íntima y sensual.

El resto de la comida fue una conversación banal repleta de besos mimos y caricias.

Sin la tensión sexual latente entre ambos, Serena se colocó unos nuevos pantalones de deporte cortesía de Darien y juntos subieron al ático.

Había ido varias veces allí en esos tres días. Sin duda ahora todo se sentía mejor, más relajado. Ambos tenían sonrisitas tontas tatuadas en sus rostros, Darien soltó la mano de Serena y caminó hasta el estuche que contenía el violín mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá a admirarlo. Lo vio sacar el instrumento como si de un bebe se tratase y suspiró tontamente enamorada cuando Darien colocó el arco sobre las cuerdas. Estaba profunda e irrefutablemente enamorada de él, cada poro de su cuerpo lo gritaba, cerró los ojos y recordó brevemente lo ocurrido en el baño antes de escuchar la sonrisa de Darien

—Lo siento nene—le dijo con picardía mirándolo coqueta y el negó con la cabeza divertido. Sabía que no lo sentía. Sere vio como él suspiraba antes de deslizar el arco por las cuerdas dejándola observar como cada uno de los músculos de sus brazos se contraían, mientras él creaba la maravillosa melodía.

Se sintió en paz en casa como hacía mucho no se sentía.

Darien tocó varias piezas para ella, todas hermosas y sentimentales mientras ella observaba los libros.

La música dejo de sonar cuando el vio como ella tocaba levemente uno de sus cuadros.

— ¿Quién es?—dijo ella mirando el óleo.

—Tú—susurró él y ella negó con la cabeza—es Serenity.

— ¿Quieres hablarme de ella?—preguntó con suspicacia, Darien dejó el violín sobre el piano, caminó hasta el óleo quitándolo del trípode y luego se sentó en el sofá. Por minutos se mantuvo en silencio, sólo observando el retrato. Su rostro se contrajo ante los recuerdos de Serena se acercó arrodillándose frente a él y tomando su rostro con sus manos —no es necesario...

—La conocí en Rio de Janeiro hace más de ochenta años, ella era maestra de arte contemporáneo, era hermosa, sus ojos eran verdes y tenía la piel canela contrastando con ese cabello rojo pasión y ese andar de caderas batientes que podía volver loco a media población masculina de Brasil — sonrió ante el recuerdo —Bailaba como una verdadera garota, yo estaba de paso, había ido porque estaba buscando en que invertir. Fue sólo verla para caer rendido a sus pies, así ha sido siempre.

—Conmigo no—refutó Serena—fuiste un hijo de puta conmigo.

— Y lo siento amor, no fue mi intención, quería protegerte aun quiero hacerlo. Tú eres lo único por lo cual yo sigo vivo, la esperanza de verte y tratar de cuidarte mejor de lo que hice en vidas pasadas.

— ¿La amaste Darien?—le preguntó. Era tonto sentir celos por ella misma, mujeres que existieron años atrás y que sin embargo tenían su alma.

—Te amo desde hace trescientos años pequeña—acarició el contorno de su rostro—con Serenity las cosas fueron más intensas, ella era como tú.

— ¿Como yo? — Los ojos de Serena brillaron.

—Si pequeña—colocó el cuadro a un lado del sofá y alzó a Serena dejándola en su regazo—pasión, vitalidad, fuego Sere.

—Con ella también—los colores se le subieron al rostro al recodar la mañana y sintió como el cuerpo de Darien temblaba bajo el de ella.

El negó divertido tocándole la sien con un dedo,—tú vas a ser mi muerte Serena Tsukino, me niego completamente a estar sin ti pequeña— murmuró—a ella no la toque como a ti hoy, con ninguna me había atrevido, la época no me lo permitía en un principio y luego—callo de forma triste.

— ¿Y luego?—Sere insistió.

—El destino no lo quiso así. —dijo él con voz baja—la luna llena estaba en su punto máximo así que yo había desaparecido, le prometí volver al día siguiente, ella sabía de mi naturaleza nos despedimos y me fui a una isla ubicada a 400 km de Rio— ella murió esa noche.

— ¿Supiste cómo?—acarició la cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro y él tomó su mano besando la punta de cada uno de sus dedos.

—Un asaltante—murmuró—Rio estaba en pleno carnaval y al parecer ella se negó al asalto, forcejearon y...

—Le dispararon—el negó, sin querer contarle toda la historia.

—La estrangularon Sere —el gesto de horror que adquirió el rostro de la Rubia hizo que el la abrazara fuertemente contra su pecho, sabía perfectamente quien había sido el asaltante, suspiró profundamente y habló en voz baja— voy a suplicarte algo Sere—susurró él con voz queda —en cuatro días yo debo salir, pero te pido por favor que tú te quedes aquí y te mantengas a salvo por ti y por mí.—junto sus frentes—por favor pequeña tienes mi corazón en tus manos, cuida de el por favor—ella asintió sin dejar de mirarlo y luego besó sus labios levemente, aun no podía decirle que lo amaba, pero estaba segura de algo; si ella tenía el corazón de Darien, él tenía su cuerpo, su alma y su vida entera.

—Porque siento como si me estuvieras ocultando algo—murmuró ella cuando el depositó un beso en su frente

—No te oculto nada—respondió él aun sabiendo que mentía. Nicolás estaba cerca y él era el mayor peligro.

Abrazó a Serena, inhalando su aroma achocolatado y perdiéndose en el perfume de su mujer mientras veía los copos de nieve caer.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Andrew había salido de casa de Darien, al principio quería correr y quizás ir al prostíbulo del pueblo.

Necesitaba correr, cazar comer y una buena follada, ¡si señor! al menos Darien había logrado hablar con Serena, su amigo era un maldito quejica al menos con eso pararían sus lamentaciones.

Había dormido en lo profundo del bosque, vigilante a que cierto licántropo no se acercara demasiado, aunque Seiya lo mantenía vigilado y sabía que estaba en el pueblo. Algo le decía que ese hijo de su gran madre iba a hacer algo. Lo conocía, cuando todo estaba más tranquilo, es cuando la tormenta es más fuerte le decía su padre de niño.

Amaba la libertad de correr con el viento en su contra. Sentir la hierba mojada bajo su pelaje, aunque lo volviese una porquería, pero también extrañaba caminar en dos piernas, así que luego de comunicarse con Seiya había dicho que le daría una hora más a los tortolitos.

Iría a casa de Beryl y jugaría un ratito con Amy esa peliazul lo ponía a mil y es que él las prefería así ojos verdes cabellos de colores, nada que le recordara a la maldita de Rosa.

Se levantó del suelo y fijó su mirada en el bosque cubierto de nieve.

Tokio era una maldita bolsa de agua, era más lo que llovía y nevaba que lo que había sol, pero él lo amaba. Sacudió su pelaje y empezó caminar en dirección al pueblo, hasta que un pequeño sonido llamo su atención.

— ¡Maldita Chatarra! —Gimió la chica con frustración — Andrew se colocó en lo alto de la carretera viendo el trasero de la mujer, era perfecto, redondo y se veía firme y nalgueable. Sus piernas largas y enfundadas en esas botas de cuero altas parecían indeterminables, lo único malo es que era pelinegra a pesar de tener la cabeza metida en el capo de la carcacha que conducía. Lo tenía lo suficientemente largo como para ver sus puntas, la chica seguía maldiciendo mientras Andrew se echaba sobre sus patas traseras admirándola como un animal… Porque lo era.

— ¿Me estas jodiendo no? —preguntó la chica en tono mordaz, ¡me alquilaron una maldita chatarra! —gritó —al parecer hablaba por celular. Andrew le dio una mirada a la camioneta una Toyota Corolla la cual seguramente había sido un excelente medio de trasporte cuarenta años atrás—sonrió socarronamente antes de mover todos sus músculos y ordenar al animal volver a su interior, era difícil y complicado, pero seiscientos años de práctica lo hacían ver mucho más sencillo.

Cuando su cuerpo fue humano nuevamente, se colocó el pantalón que dejaba atado a una de sus patas traseras y sacudió su cabello rubio.

Los restos de tierra y miró sus manos llenas de lodo, estaba hecho un asco, pensó en ir al lago y volver pero la Barbie Stacy Malibu parecía tener prisa, y estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el cacharro, además era un poco de tierra nada más, suspiró audiblemente antes de empezar a descender.

—Maldito GPS, ¡maldito pueblo! — pateó con furia el suelo — me las vas a pagar Serena Tsukino, joder que si me las vas a pagar, deje todo tirado por venir aquí a salvar tu culo del misógino que vive en casa de tu abuela y esta maldita chatarra ¡Joder! ¿Dónde diablos voy a conseguir una maldita grúa? si estoy en el pueblo en donde el agua llega cansada — musitó y Andrew sonrió la chica parecía una caja de monerías.

Repasó detalladamente a la mujer. Sus ojos nunca le fallaban, pero no había nada mejor que observar una bonita mujer de cerca, podía quizás ponerle un suéter negro en la cabeza mientras la follaba, si de algo era conocedor Andrew Furuhata era de su labia para envolver mujeres. Su mirada de niño pícaro, sus pequeños hoyuelos, ninguna mujer podía resistírsele.

La chica soltó maldición bastante fuerte para una dama y Andrew sonrió aún más. La chica tenía la boquita sucia y no había nada que a él le gustara más que eso. Carraspeo un poco y la chica se giró aguantando su brazo, lo primero que vio Andrew fue la gran herida que tenía en su brazo derecho, lo segundo fue sus ojos y allí marcó su fin.

La vida era una perra… una jodida y gran perra.

.

.

.

Taran!... Dios como ame este Cap!, lo adore y espero que a ustedes también le haya gustado mucho… Mi pobre Drew jajajaj XD, como ustedes saben Gine me acompaño hasta el cap pasado por eso quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga Salem que es mi crítica y a Adri o (Madame S) que acepto montarse en ese barco antes que lo revisara alguien más, muñeca gracias por apoyarme, tener tu apoyo me reconforta mucho sabes que te quiero y admiro.

Sin más nos vemos el próximo fin de semana… Dios mediante.

Ary


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de S. Moon son propiedad de Naoko T, yo sólo me atribuyo esta loca historia

.

.

.

**A mi querida Adri por estar ahí aunque sea invisible…Gracias mi mu y a Leslie que me ayuda para que no se pase nada de crepúsculo.**

...

.

.

./

Luna Llena I Parte..

.

.

Besarte es sentir, el calor del infierno,

Miradas cómplices, de nuestro juego

Y sentarme junto a ti y saber que estás ahí,

Esta canción te hará sentir, el deseo...

Eres la llama de mi corazón,

La furia que cabalga en mi interior,

Estrella que ilumina mi valor,

Es tu cuerpo...

_**EN TU CUERPO—SARATOGA**_

.

.

Serena estaba frente la estufa, revolviendo la pasta frente a un Darien que picaba finamente unos vegetales. Habían bajado del ático, el estómago de ambos reclamó algo comida y la Rubia se había ofrecido a hacer una de sus especialidades: Macarrones en salsa de vegetales y pollo.

—Entonces tu compañera decide que va a suceder—Murmuró Serena, mirando a Darien de manera risueña. Estaba hermoso infundado en un pantalón de deporte que colgaba de su cintura y una pequeña franelilla que marcaba sus brazos fuertes y su pecho esculpido.

—Exacto, una vez nos anudamos o entregamos a una hembra ella decide nuestro destino ser inmortales o simplemente envejecer.

—Mmm y ¿qué prefieres tú?—dijo ella, robándole un trozo de pollo y llevándoselo a la boca mientras Darien seguía picando, tratando de hacer caso omiso—de manera infructuosa— la sexy insinuación de su mujer.

—Yo estaré bien con lo que tú escojas—le dio una sonrisa lobuna mostrándole sus blancos y relucientes dientes.

—Así que estás seguro que yo soy tu compañera de vida—Darien Negó— ¿No?

—No, no eres mi compañera Sere—acarició su rostro con sus nudillos—Eres mi mujer, mi reina, mi todo y hare lo que sea necesario para protegerte esta vez.

—Seguirías estando conmigo si prefiero ser inmortal como tú— no hizo la pregunta, simplemente afirmó de manera dubitativa.

—Sere—Darien dejó el cuchillo a un lado de la tabla y lavó sus manos en el grifo que estaba a su lado, colocando sus manos húmedas en la cadera de ella —tu eres mi mundo y yo te he perdido muchas veces ya, no soportaría perderte una cuarta vez.

—Darien yo…—Serena tragó saliva al escuchar sus palabras

—Sé que quizás no alcanzas a comprender lo que yo siento por ti, pero he pasado muchísimos años esperándote como para permitirme el hecho de dejarte cuando estas a mi lado… Te pertenezco Sere, completamente, alma, cuerpo, vida y corazón son tuyos.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Serena; Darien besó su rostro atrapando la siguiente —Necesitas picar más tomates—dijo ella con voz ronca—La cebolla me hace llorar—le dio una sonrisa tímida y él besó su frente antes de seguir picando los pimientos.

Pasaron varios minutos sumidos en silencio supervisando sus respectivas labores hasta que Darien habló:

—Háblame de ti—murmuró él sin descuidar sus deberes.

—Sabes todo de mí—respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Eso no es así—expresó él.

— Darien sabes lo importante, en mi vida no haya nada interesante que contar—contestó ella indiferente

— ¿Quién te rompió el corazón Serena?— murmuró entre dientes sintiendo la tensión de la mujer a su lado.

_Cuéntamelo todo…quiero saber todo de tí, no debe haber secretos Sere._

—Cómo te... Seiya—murmuró ella peinando sus cabellos y alejándose del fuego—él no importa Darien, no es nadie.

—Fue alguien para ti y yo quiero saber, te he contado sobre Selene y Serenity.

Serena suspiró antes de impulsarse sentándose en el mesón de la cocina.

_Es increíble como en unas pocas horas mi vida ha cambiado tanto que recordar a mi ex ya no me importa._

— Kenji me odia porque nunca he seguido sus normas—susurró ella — mi madre Ikuko había tenido abortos espontáneos antes de que yo naciera. Cuando quedó embarazada de mí, su útero quedó gravemente dañado, mi madre no pudo quedar embarazada nuevamente. Kenji quería un varón así que nos mudamos a Londres y adoptaron a Yaten —Darien detuvo su tarea mirando a su mujer.

— ¿Yaten no es tu hermano? —Inquirió sorprendido, las pocas veces que Serena le había hablado de Yaten lo hacía con cariño.

—Lo es de corazón—respondió ella inmediatamente—necesito esa salsa —sonrió amenizando el momento Darien tomó los vegetales picados y los colocó en el procesador encendiendo el botón de trituración —mamá murió cuatro años después de eso y Kenji empezó a instruir a Yat, al momento de elegir carrera él escogió lo que Kenji ordenó, yo me revelé y estudié filosofía y mitología, ese fue el primer distanciamiento de Kenji y luego fue mi trabajo pro bono en el museo de historia y Diamante…

_No te enojes…él ya no importa._

Darien frunció el ceño haciendo que la cicatriz en su rostro se fuese una línea rojiza tensa—Nos conocimos en el museo él es historiador y bueno creo que me enamoré—Darien colocó la mezcla procesada en un sartén y encendió la estufa— era tan intelectual, tan libre y yo ansiaba libertad así que caí muy fácil. Yo daba todo por él así que cuando me anunció su traslado acepte venir con él sin importarme que Kenji me desheredara, —Darien escuchaba atento el relato sin embargo sus ojos estaban fijos en la mezcla rojiza que cocinaba a fuego lento—muévela un poco—le dijo señalando la salsa.

Tomó la cuchara de metal moviendo suavemente la mezcla—Continua Serena—Los ojos celestes de la rubia se fijaron en el rostro del chico, estaba tensionado y le había dicho Serena, no Sere como siempre la llamaba, los brazos de Darien fuertes y gruesos parecían barras de titanio tan tensionados que parecía que en cualquier momento explotarían.

Sere observó su cuerpo rígido y dio un largo suspiro

_Darien no es Diamante, tú ya no eres más Serena… _

—Nos mudamos a Tokio y allí empezó todo —dijo mirándolo fijamente—dolor, desesperación y cuando me di cuenta que no podía más me propuso matrimonio—sonrió de manera triste e irónica — Para luego engañarme con la perra de Esmeralda, era muy poca cosa para él, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo cuándo los vi en nuestro cuarto — Serena no podía verlo pero la mano de Darien había ejercido tanta fuerza en la cuchara con la que movía la salsa que la dobló al escuchar sus últimas palabras, Serena seguía mirando hacia el suelo.

Viéndola, a Darien le pareció una niña pequeña. Apagó el fuego y colocó los brazos a lado y lado de su chica, sus ojos se encontraron. Azules contra celestes, oscuridad y claridad, Serena abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero toda intensión de hablar fue sofocada por el beso fiero y pasional que Darien le propinaba.

Las manos del hombre se ubicaron en la cintura de la rubia, halándolo tiernamente hacia él; mientras ella abría sus piernas dejando que sus cuerpos quedasen juntos, Serena acarició la fuerte espalda cubierta con una fina camisa de deportes mientras que él cubría su boca con hambre. Una voraz erección golpeteaba su centro mientras ella intentaba seguirle el ritmo —nunca—Darien gruñó con los labios sobre los de Sere—beso—vuelvas a decir que —acarició su espalda por debajo de la camisa—eres menos que nadie —la empujó hacia delante—tú lo vales todo Sere... Todo—mordisqueo su labio inferior causando que ella gimiera y que buscase más contacto con él.

Serena sintió como todo su cuerpo se encendía, la sangre en sus venas parecía estar en una sección maratónica, necesitaba respirar pero también…

_Mas bebé… Por favor…_

Como si oyese sus pensamientos el animal en el interior de Darien rugió de excitación; sabía que Serena estaba empezando su etapa de ovulación, etapa que para los de su especie era aterrador. Sentir el deseo abrazador de la mujer, sus ansias, ella estaba en celo y el moría de ganas por aparearse con ella. Llevó sus manos a los costados acariciando su cuerpo con alevosía, besando su cuello hasta llegar al escote que mostraba las dos cumbres rosadas hechas para él, levantó la camisa de la rubia aullando en su interior por la maravillosa vista  
_  
Que no se detenga, por favor que no se detenga..._

Darien retiró la prenda acariciando los pechos con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, fuerte sin delicadeza, dejando que el animal tomara absoluto control de la situación. Suspiros jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban en la cocina. Serena rendida en un mar de pasión y lujuria desenfrenada entregaba su cuerpo al hombre que hacía que su corazón latiese como en una carrera de caballos, sentía su cuerpo temblar bajo el tacto fuerte y rudo de Darien, sus pezones parecían lanzas duras como la roca. Cuando la boca ardiente y lujuriosa de Darien hizo contacto con su sensible piel, su cuerpo se estremeció como si estuviese conectada a la corriente dejándose llevar en un frenesí similar al que él, la había llevado en la mañana, su vientre bajo se contrajo salvajemente mientras gemía y boqueaba como pez fuera del agua. Darien gimió con voz animal, levantándola del mesón y golpeándola fuertemente contra el refrigerador, besándola aún más fieramente, rasgando el pantalón de deporte que ella poseía dispuesto a consumar su amor a hacerla suya de todas las maneras posibles.

Serena podía sentir la dureza en sus pantalones, metió las manos entre su sudadera de deporte tocando levemente el miembro de Darien haciéndolo sisear de placer.

Minutos, segundos, tiempo, nada existía en ese momento, Darien caminó con Serena anclada a su cintura. Despojando el mesón de la cocina cubierto de tazas y platos que Seiya acostumbraba a colocar allí. Depositó a Serena recostándola sobre el frío granito y repasando su cuerpo como si grabase cada pequeña curva a fuego, Serena también observaba sus brazos arañados por sus uñas, sus labios hinchados por sus besos, su corazón golpeteando contra su pecho.

Un rugido de furia estalló desde el pecho del hombre, iba a poseerla sin importar un mañana justo antes de escuchar la puerta principal abrirse de golpe estrellándose contra la pared

— _¡Si quieras podrías ayudarme montón de esteroides! —se escuchó la voz de una mujer_

— ¿Rei? —preguntó Serena a nadie en específico, Darien se alejó de ella apretando las manos en puños.

—_Puro músculo y nada de cerebro_—Murmuró la mujer entre dientes haciendo que en la cocina Serena se levantara colocándose su ropa a una velocidad alarmante y saliendo de ahí antes que Darien le arrancara la cabeza a alguien.

—Rei—llamó a su amiga antes de mirar al magnífico hombre al lado de ella, Andrew era alto, mucho más musculoso que Darien y se veía a leguas que estaba conteniéndose para no arrancarle la cabeza a su mejor amiga, del pecho del licántropo retronó un rugido feroz e iba a hablar pero fue Darien el que habló.

—Vete Drew—Rei no pudo evitar el pequeño gritillo al ver aquel hombre demoledor, la cicatriz en su rostro era espantosa y ese hombre estaba tocando a su amiga—Ahora Drew—Murmuró Darien con dientes apretados.

Algo realmente extraño estaba pasando ahí, Andrew miró a Darien. Sus facciones eran fieras y determinadas, sus ojos eran dos fragmentos de carbón, Serena dejó de respirar. Los dos lobos se miraron fijamente por minutos que parecieron horas, la tensión en la habitación era latente, Serena volvió a enfocar los ojos en el hombre rubio, la dilatación de sus venas, sus manos cerradas fuertemente y el enojo surcaba su rostro, ¿Dónde estaba el Andrew juguetón de días atrás? Andrew cortó comunicación visual con Darien, no sin antes emitir un sonido fiero y girarse —Voy al estudio Sere —murmuró Darien en su oído cuando Andrew desapareció por la puerta —Ubica a tu amiga en una de las habitaciones, la más alejada de Andrew por favor—Serena se volteó, pidiéndole explicaciones con la mirada—después hermosa — acarició sus mejillas y deposito un casto beso en su frente.

— ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi amiga Serena?—Murmuró la pelinegra una vez Darien había abandonado la habitación.

—Déjate de pendejadas—dijo Serena contundentemente, estaba frustrada y excitada aún — ¿Qué haces aquí Rei?—se cruzó de brazos mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué hago aquí? eso es todo lo que tienes que preguntar, Maldita sea Serena, he volado por medio país para saber si estabas bien, cuando te fuiste de mi casa eras una masa de llanto y depresión y luego me hablaste del misógino que había comprado la casa de tu abuela pero claro con esa cara de…

— ¡Para ya! —Serena miró a Rei— No hables de Darien — levantó la voz, nunca lo había hecho.

Rei miró enojada y asombrada a su amiga— ¿Sabes Serena? Estaba preocupada por ti he dejado a Zafiro sol...

— ¡Corta el rollo Rei! ¿Qué te hizo Zafiro esta vez?—La mirada de la pelinegra se nubló entre lágrimas y Serena lo supo, Zafiro había intentado forzarla nuevamente a estar con uno de sus amigos, Serena se acercó a ella y la abrazo— ¿Por qué lo haces Rei?, ¿A quién le serviste de florero esta vez?

—Maximiliano Maxwell—Murmuró la pelinegra mientras subían las escaleras

—Sigo sin entender porque haces esa mierda...

— ¡Por qué lo amo!- gritó de manera no muy convencida.

—Eso no es amor Rei, es masoquismo — expresó mirando en qué habitación la ubicaría, siguiendo las órdenes de Darien. Lo mejor sería colocar a Rei al lado de su habitación

—Mira quien habla —Refutó la pelinegra con sarcasmo — cuántas veces te puso los cuernos Diamante y lo perdonaste?—musito ácidamente, en otros momentos a Serena le hubiese dolido pero se sentía tan feliz que nada le importaba

— Si lo acepto y aunque me destrozó lo detuve ¿cuándo lo detendrás tú?

— Ya lo hice... Lo dejé, Max intentó propasarse y cuando le dije a Zaf, él le creyó a él

— Típico— Resopló Serena

— Tomé el primer vuelo que estaba disponible y era a Tokio, de ahí alquile una camioneta y conduje hasta acá, me bañé en un hotel de mala muerte en el camino, Zafiro bloqueo mis tarjetas— Serena suspiró— Cuando llegue a Okinawa recordé que me dijiste una vez que tu abuela vivía por estos lares así que aquí estoy

— ¿Dónde te encontraste con Andrew?

— ¿Con el mastodonte con patas?— dijo la pelinegra esbozando una sonrisa— Tiene de guapo lo que tiene de Imbécil

— ¿Tú? ¿Hablando de Imbéciles?—Serena alzó una de sus cejas

—Para el carro Serena, ya lo deje —musitó hastiada mientras entraban a la habitación

—Seiya no está, Darien dijo que te ubicara

— ¿Darien?, el hombre de la cicatriz espantosa.

—Te fijaste en su cicatriz... — Serena suspiró impaciente.

_Si te fijaras bien Rei, verías que es un hombre hermoso…_

—Cruza la mitad de su cara obvio que me fije, con razón es amargado con esa cara ninguna mujer debe acercarse a él

—Rei te dije no te metas con Darien, no quiero volver a repetirlo así que si quieres permanecer aquí más te vale no decir ni una sola cosa mala de él, puedes quedarte en esta habitación, seguramente hay toallas en el baño.

— ¿Que hay entre tú y ese tal Darien ?—la pelinegra se sentó sobre la cama —para ser un hombre que te caía gordo, déjame decirte que lo defiendes bastante —enarcó una de sus cejas

— No lo entenderías Rei, date una ducha y si quieres puedes acompañarnos a cenar—murmuró antes de abandonar la habitación dejando a la pelinegra sola sentada en la cama.

.

.

.

Darien había dejado a Serena con su amiga, su auto control se había desmoronado y estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a su Sere como lo había deseado, con pasión y la lujuria que lo abatían desde hacía casi 200 años

_Pude dañarla... Pude dañarla_

Repetía mientras se internaba en el bosque. Al llegar al claro no pudo evitar suspirar mientras caminaba hasta donde Andrew.

—Huele a perfume barato, a jabón de motel, seiscientos años y viene a burlarse de mí en mi cara y eso no voy a permitírselo Darien—gruñó Andrew entre dientes mientras derribaba un árbol.

—Andrew —lo llamó— ella no es Rosa, es Rei la amiga de Serena, No conocí a tu Rosa, pero debes estar seguro que no es la misma.

—Dices tú lo mismo de tu Sere, Darien—refunfuñó el rubio.

—No es lo mismo Andrew, ¿tiene Rei algún olor especial para ti?

— ¡Huele a puta!—renegó frustrado.

—Vamos amigo no puedes crucificar a la mujer por algo que hizo alguien de su pasado, la viste a los ojos, viste a Rei, no a Rosa.

Andrew detuvo el incesante golpe al árbol y lo miró a los ojos—Son diferentes—dijo sin aliento—pero se parecen tan tanto, son tan malditamente iguales Darien y yo la amaba— se dejó caer en el suelo—Yo la amaba amigo. Dime si tú le perdonarías a Serena haber estado con algún otro hombre.

—Serena no es virgen y Serenity tampoco lo fue.

—Pero estoy seguro como la mierda que tampoco, es una puta— levantó su mano en actitud de reto.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que Rei lo es?

—Huele a motel de mala muerte — pateó el suelo como niño caprichoso, tratando de dar una contundencia a su argumento infantil.

—Cuando venias de Tokio a Okinawa no viste la cantidad de hoteles de mala muerte que hay en la carretera, Andrew lo que me dices es algo estúpido—Darien se acercó hasta a él

—Ella debió quedarse en cualquier lugar de esos

—No me digas que ahora eres lector de mentes, curandero— Andrew negó con la cabeza—No conocemos a esta chica, así que descarga tu ira contra todos los árboles del bosque y vuelve a casa para cenar, Sere a estado preguntando por ti y por Seiya— un par de palmadas en el hombro desnudo de su amigo y camino de regreso a la casona, le había dicho a Sere que estaría en el estudio y quería que lo encontrara allí si necesitaba su ayuda.

.

.

.

Serena miraba a Rei sentada a un lado de Darien mientras Andrew estaba al lado de ella, la tensión en la mesa era densa a tal punto que ni unas tijeras de jardinería podrían cortarla.

Seiya entró a la casa y todos giraron viendo al más joven de los tres hombres. Se le notaba cansado y pesadas bolsas demarcaban su rostro, el joven alzó la vista y dio un suspiro. La mirada de Darien se trancó en la de él y Serena miró nuevamente la comunicación silenciosa entre los dos hombres, Darien asintió con la cabeza dejando que la tensión que se había acumulado desde que había sentido la puerta abrirse desapareciera.

— ¿Te sientas a comer con nosotros Seiya?— Preguntó Serena de forma pícara, al mismo tiempo observó a su compañero que trataba de sonreír ante la situación y a Andrew que ardía de rabia y a una Rei que trataba de ser indiferente frente a esos hombres inmensos y misteriosos que estaban cerca de ella, sobre todo al rubio peludo con cara de pocos amigos.

_Mastodonte con anabólicos…_

—Gracias señorita Tsukino- El chico bajó la cabeza, tratando de hacer caso omiso a la mente de la hermosa mujer desconocida- he comido algo de camino y ya la luna está a punto de asomarse, sólo tomaré una ducha y me cambiaré de ropa—Serena asintió—me alegro que hayan arreglado sus diferencias.

—No te equivocaste Seiya—ella miró a Darien con ternura y éste le sonrió

—Yo nunca me equivoco señorita Tsukino

—Detectando engreídos—murmuró Andrew tamborileando sus dedos contra la mesa.

—Señor, voy a mi habitación

—Nos encontramos allí—dijo Darien mirando a Seiya y luego a Andrew.

— ¿Me he perdido de algo? –pregunto Rei mirando a Serena.

—Nada que te importe pelinegra—masculló Andrew.

—No te he preguntado a ti orangután.

Andrew iba a responder cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Darien antes de que éste se levantara –Estaré en el estudio, puedes venir Andrew—el rubio asintió no sin antes lanzarle una mirada helada a la pelinegra a su lado, mirada que fue contestada de la misma forma.

_Pelinegra tonta…_

_Mamut lleno de esteroides…_

—Sigo creyendo que me he perdido de algo—musitó Rei una vez Andrew y Darien habían abandonado la habitación

—No es nada Rei…

—Parecían tener una comunicación telepática. Son raros…

—Son reservados, debes estar cansada Rei llevemos esto a la cocina y vayamos a la habitación—Rei asintió levantándose con Sere y recogiendo los platos

.

.

.

Serena estaba sentada en la ventana mirando los pequeños copos de nieve caer. Hacía más de media hora que Rei se había internado en la habitación que ella misma le había asignado, no sin antes anunciarle que Diamante y Esmeralda se habían casado en una ceremonia por todo lo alto.

_Esto no me duele_—se dijo internamente, pero dolía, su vanidad femenina estaba resentida, no por el "amor" hacia un hombre egoísta como su ex, si no por el hecho que le hubiesen bastado un par de semanas para haber llevado a Esmeralda al altar cuando ellos llevaban casi seis años de noviazgo. Ella había visto en su Facebook que estaba comprometido, pero al parecer aun no actualizaba su estatus.

La puerta se abrió y ella giro su rostro observando el ceño fruncido de Darien

— ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó él entrando en la habitación, ella negó con la cabeza—sabes que puedo sentir tu estado de ánimo, no me mientas—llegó junto a ella agachándose y tomando su mano para darle ligeros besos.

_Si le digo creerá que aún amo a Diamante_

—Es la visita de Rei—peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás—estaba feliz aquí contigo, era como una burbuja—Serena soltó sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas – el que ella llegase simplemente me ha trastocado.

— ¿Quieres que se vaya?—Ella negó con la cabeza obligándolo a levantarse hasta que Darien se sentara en el espacio sobrante del marco de la ventana, ella subió a su regazo quedando ahorcadas de él y besando sus labios brevemente –Nena…

— ¿Tienes que irte esta noche?—murmuró ella sobre sus labios, él asintió

— ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Seiya perdió a Nicolás de vista, me preocupa que intente algo contra ti.

—No tiene manera de saber que estamos juntos Darien…

—Él lo sabrá nena, siempre lo sabe—ella volvió a besarlo y Darien se permitió acariciar sus piernas cubiertas por un short de algodón — ¿y esto?

—Rei me trajo algo de ropa—murmuró sobre sus labios.

—Tres días nena—acarició su costado mientras Serena besaba sus mejillas, haciendo un camino de besos, pequeño besos dulces por su cicatriz; acarició su nuca, enredando mechones de sus negros cabellos en sus dedos mientras se mecía levemente sobre él—nena.

—Shhstt, calla—murmuró succionando el lóbulo de su oreja, las manos de Darien se tensaron en su cintura para luego acariciar sus apetitosas nalgas. Serena tomó sus labios dominando parcialmente el beso, su lengua pidió acceso a la boca del hombre mientras el deseo nublaba sus sentidos.

Alientos entremezclados, besos furtivos y deseosos, lenguas bailando al son de una misma canción, Darien metió sus manos por la camisa de Serena acariciando su piel con pasión demostrándole con su tacto cuanto la amaba

Un quejido abandonó los labios de Serena haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara. Siseó y aguantó la respiración, Darien se separó de ella mirándola con los ojos desorbitados

—Estoy bien –musitó ella intentado retomar el beso, pero Darien la alejó— ¿Darien?—sus ojos celestes se trancaron en los azules de él mientras sentía sus manos palpar la piel de su espalda, ella mordió el interior de su mejilla justo cuando Darien presionó el lugar que había presionado mientras se besaban

—Gírate—ordenó. Su voz no salió dulce, era como un pedazo de hierro caliente

—Darien no es nada…—

—Gírate ahora Serena—ella suspiró fuertemente bajándose de su regazo y girándose para que él levantara la camisa hasta encontrarse con el causante del siseo de su mujer— ¿Cuándo?

—No es nada Darien yo— sus palabras eran suplicantes.

— ¡¿Cuándo?!—gimió entre dientes observando el moretón verdoso que se formaba justamente debajo de sus costillas

—Esta mañana cuando estábamos en la cocina, creo que fue cuando –Serena calló pero igual se dio cuenta que no podía mentirle—cuando me empujaste contra la nevera…

— Yo lo sabía— dijo levantándose y alejándose de ella—Soy un maldito bruto yo lo sabía.

—Darien es solo un golpe—intentó justificarlo.

— ¡No es el hecho del golpe!—gritó—tengo que mantenerme lejos de ti— ella se acercó a él y Darien se alejó –No Serena… Entiéndelo, No te quiero cerca de mí—musitó él –No hasta después de la luna llena—gruñó antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación

.

.

.

Serena despertó al sentir el sol impactar en su cara, había estado despierta casi toda la noche escuchándolo desde algún lugar del bosque. Habían pasado cincuenta y seis horas desde que él había salido de la casa para no volver, al menos sabía que Andrew y Seiya lo cuidaban.

Con Nicolás en cualquier parte del pueblo temía que pudiese hacerle algo.

Ella se había mantenido con Rei entre la casa a pesar de las constantes quejas de la pelinegra por estar enclaustradas. Serena lo había prometido, le había prometido no salir hasta después de la Luna y llena y afortunadamente ese día había llegado

Durante el día ella y Rei estuvieron viendo películas, Serena sentía que su cuerpo ardía a pesar de que afuera unas leves motas de nieve caían sobre el césped

—No puedo creer que no haya un auto en esta maldita casa—expresó Rei enojada.

—Darien se llevó el de él, Seiya no tiene y Andrew está de paso—murmuró Serena sin dejar de ver su libro.

Había releído el último párrafo en más de una ocasión, sabía que Darien estaba sufriendo. En el sonido triste y desgarrador de sus aullidos lo delataba, Sere pudo entrever la inmensidad de la tristeza que un hombre como Darien podía sentir. Era un lobo, extraño, misterioso y con esa cualidad propia de aquellos animales: ser uno sólo con los bosques.

Un aullido atravesó el espacio, Serena se estremeció ante las sensaciones que aquel desgarrador sonido le causaba.

Dolor…

Felicidad…

Soledad…

Melancolía…

_Todos ellos eres tú…lobo…_

Los tres últimos que había escuchado eran aullidos melancólicos, tristes y agobiantes y ella los sentía, sentía que cada aullido era como si le enterraran pequeños dardos en el corazón, pero el último fue el más desolador.

_Que soledad tan horrible._

—Voy a acostarme Rei—musitó cerrando el libro, tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, el pecho comprimido y corazón palpitando a viva voz, amaba a Darien Shields. Antes de él, nunca hubiese podido imaginar que unos cuantos días eran suficientes como para enamorarse de alguien.

—Serena son la siete y treinta de la noche —dijo la pelinegra reticente.

—Me duele la cabeza Rei, tú puedes quedarte si lo deseas, sólo no vayas a ningún lado, parece que va a nevar otra vez

—Nevar es lo único que sucede en este pueblo del infierno, desearía no haber venido hasta acá.

—Nadie te invitó Rei, viniste porque quisiste y nadie te retiene tampoco, no quiero volver a discutir contigo—dijo recordando la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior cuando Rei había insinuado que ella estaba ahí por Serena, cuando sabía perfectamente que ella estaba ahí huyendo de Zafiro.

—Serena, que te han hecho, siempre hemos sido buenas amigas y ahora parece como si quisieras alejarme de ti—de hecho era lo que la rubia quería, quería que pasara la luna llena y quería estar nuevamente con Darien; que le tocara el piano o el violín, quería cocinar junto a él y quería besarlo nuevamente más que nada en el mundo.

—Nada Rei, solo que aquí en este pueblo maldito como tú lo llamas he encontrado la paz que siempre he buscado, la tranquilidad que necesito —y el amor, se dijo para sus adentros—Aquí no existe Kenji, ni mi madre, No existe Diamante y Esmeralda —negó con la cabeza—Ni siquiera existe Yaten.

— ¿Piensas quedarte aquí? — los ojos amatistas de la mujer no parpadeaban, ¿Dónde había quedado la chica apocada que siempre temía expresar lo que sentía? — ¿Para siempre? —Preguntó Rei consternada — ¿Seguro que no te golpeaste con algo? ¿No has recibido visita extraterrestre o algo similar? —expresó cuando Serena asintió

—Yo sólo quiero seguir viviendo como hace unos días, voy a recostarme Rei, te dejo mi computador —se encaminó a la salida de la sala—suceda lo que suceda no salgas de la casa —murmuró antes de subir las escaleras.

Al llegar a su habitación abrió la ventana escuchando los aullidos de su amado, suspiró fuertemente y se recostó sobre la cama cerrando los ojos y musitando en voz baja el nombre de su hombre: Darien…

.

.

.

Darien estaba famélico, tener a Serena tan cerca lo estaba carcomiendo en un fuego abrasador que lo carbonizaba, sabía que iba ser doloroso pero temía por ella. Nicolás no había dado señales de vida y aunque él había estado cerca de Serena, no se había permitido verla, al recordarla o intentar hacer algo tan estúpido como ir a su casa la imagen de su espalda magullada lo golpeaba fuertemente. Él la había lastimado sólo por no poder mantenerse lo suficientemente lejos de ella, pero ahora desde el lugar que estaba podía sentir su aroma y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Su animal interior deseaba ir por ella, marcarla como suya de una buena vez, pero el humano que aún habitaba en él sabía que podía matarla y no soportaría otros cien años sin ella…

Decidió correr por el bosque sin alejarse completamente, Seiya estaba en los límites del bosque y del pueblo; Andrew estaba cerca de casa vigilante. Él había decidido estar más en el centro del espeso bosque.

.

.

.

Andrew enfadado, le encolerizaba de sobre manera que esa mujer estuviese cerca de él y que no pudiera hacerle pagar por haberle roto su corazón. Nunca había sabido que había sucedido con Rosa, cuando se dio cuenta en que se había convertido huyó lejos donde nada ni nadie lo reconociera, lo último que supo de sus padres era que lo habían dado por muerto, lo único que podía sacar de ahí era que Rosa seguramente le había tocado volver al burdel de mala muerte de donde nunca había debido salir.

—Ojala hayas muerto de sífilis perra—musitó sentándose sobre sus patas traseras mirando fijamente la única luz encendida en toda la casa, eran apenas las nueve de la noche y en unas horas la luna sacaría lo peor de su naturaleza. Él, Seiya y Darien se reunirían en lo más profundo del bosque para entregarse completamente a los rayos lunares, sabía que Nicolás estaría haciendo lo mismo, por más que lo intentara la Luna llena era la soberana de los de su especie.

Un movimiento en la casa lo hizo levantarse y enfocarse de manera concentrada, haciendo que sus orejas puntiagudas hicieran el movimiento que todo lobo hacía cuando se concentraba en su presa.

Rei salía del lugar, no iba a ningún lugar preciso, simplemente caminaba envuelta en un abrigo mientras pateaba la nieve. Rei movió su cabeza dejando que los cabellos negros se mecieran al compás del viento y haciendo que a su nariz le llegara ese olor que él tanto amaba: el olor a lluvia fresca…

Andrew se levantó aturdido, era la primera vez que podía identificar el olor en una fémina. Los lobos o licántropos como Darien prefería que lo llamasen, no identificaban un olor específico en cuanto a mujeres se refería; todas olían condenadamente bien, pero sólo una, su compañera eterna tenía un olor propio, único, tan adictivo que su cuerpo reaccionaba completamente a él, Darien ya se lo había dicho y el dolor lacerante en su órgano reproductor se lo comprobaba, Rei Hino, era su compañera de vida, aunque la odiase.

_Perra, perra vida mía…estoy jodidamente condenado._

Vio como Rei se alejaba de la casa en posición contraria de donde él estaba mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba unos números… esperó atentamente, vigilando cada movimiento hasta que su sentido auditivo escuchó un nombre

—_Hola Zafiro…_

.

.

.

Serena despertó con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente, la frente perlada en sudor y la boca reseca, miró el reloj que estaba en la cómoda de Darien para darse cuenta que era casi media noche, había dado tantas vueltas en su cama que al final había decidido ir a la habitación de Darien y acostarse sobre sus colchas. Aunque él no dormía allí, las sábanas aún sostenían el olor de su hombre, su compañero; y como Darien lo había dicho su mundo, podían llamarla loca pero en esos momentos estaba segura que Darien dependía de ella tanto como ella de él.

Fue al baño y lavó su boca. Se quedó unos minutos frente al espejo. La habitación de Darien era tan varonil, tan de él, imaginó esperarlo ahí todas las madrugadas. Salió a la habitación y observó el balcón cerrado, era la habitación con mejor vista al bosque, y ella sabía el porqué, ya una vez lo había visto bajar desde la ventana del ático.

Abrió las puertas dejando que la brisa helada golpeara su rostro, había una pequeña capa de nieve en el suelo por lo cual dedujo que había nevado mucho más fuerte de lo que estaba haciéndolo cuando ella se acostó a dormir. Miró la luna en el cielo tan hermosa y magistral y luego enfocó su vista en el bosque, estaba punto de cerrar las puertas y volver a meterse a la cama cuando lo escuchó.

El aullido fue espeluznante, triste, doloroso y melancólico, Era él, su Darien, llamándola desde algún lugar pero ¿Dónde?, un nuevo aullido aún más desgarrador que él otro se escuchó y Serena corrió a su habitación buscando su chamarra, no podía seguir soportándolo, su corazón parecía quebrarse tras cada aullido, revisó el cuarto donde Rei dormía plácidamente y luego caminó escaleras abajo escuchando el lamento de su lobo, suspiró profundamente y abrió las puertas principales de la casa saliendo de allí y caminando hasta el bosque. Caminando hacia su amor…

Caminó entre ramas dejando que sus pies se hundieran en la nieve, no había tomado zapatos cómodos, sólo había tomado su chamarra y había salido, era como si una fuerza extraña la hubiese obligado salir de casa aunque ella no quisiera hacerlo. Caminó sin importar el viento que parecía tomar más fuerza, caminó sin importar la nieve que caía sobre su cuerpo; simplemente camino siguiendo el aroma a bosque y tierra húmeda que sólo Darien podía tener, internada en el bosque Serena caminaba a ciegas hasta que vio una luz.

.

.

.

Sabía que Seiya lo vigilaba, no tenía un pelo de idiota, el imbécil de su hermano lo había traicionado al quedarse con Darien una vez que su disque amigo se quedara con Selene, desde ahí había hecho todo lo posible para que no estuvieran juntos, pero ella seguía apareciendo y cada putos cien años él tenía que matarla, si no era suya no era de nadie tan simple como eso.

_Sólo mía…sólo mía… ¡mía!_

Se había ido unos días del pueblo intentando despistar así a Darien, sin embargo Seiya seguía vigilando su casa así que él estaba internado en el bosque roseado de cuando desodorante se encontrara en la tienda con la única finalidad que Darien ni el rubio captaran su aroma.

Sintió pequeñas pisadas sobre la nieve, el leve castañeo y unos pasos y lo supo… Su nena bonita había hecho la misma estupidez que había cometido en las veces anteriores, salir a buscar al maldito de Darien Shields, pero él mismo se aseguraría como las veces pasadas que no lo encontrara.

¿Qué tenía de malo él que ella nunca lo escogía?

En ese momento no le importaba

_Estas aquí amor mío, estas aquí y encontraras tu muerte_— murmuró antes de inhalar fuertemente y agudizar sus sentidos.

Ella no llegaría a Darien Shields.

_No me importa nada Sere ¡nada! Pueden pasar mil años y algún día caminaras, pero hacia mí, no a él…no a él._

.

.

.

Serena caminó más rápido sin importar el golpe que acababa de darse con una rama de un árbol bajo.

_Un claro._

Caminó aún más rápido hasta llegar al lugar y entonces sus ojos se quedaron trabados en el animal frente a ella, era enorme, el pelaje era Pelinegro y Serena lo supo ese era Darien.

—Darien—ella lo llamó suavemente y él se giró mirándola aterrado—Darien—volvió a llamarlo, sabía perfectamente que allí en el fondo de su alma detrás de todo ese pelo de fuego, dientes y babas estaba su Darien, él que la había cargado mientras la llevaba de camino a casa, él estaba ahí, lo veía en sus ojos, caminó dos pasos hacia él escuchándolo gruñir antes de enseñar sus dientes.

—Aléjate Serena—gimió en voz ronca —Aléjate de mí por un demonio.

—Yo... No me harás daño Darien, he llegado hasta aquí hasta la luna, soy tuya, tan tuya como ella—señaló al astro que iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche—Y te amo

—! Soy una bestia!—gruño—!un animal!—su respiración estaba agitada

—No me importa, yo amo lo que se esconde debajo del pelo—dijo ella con voz ahogada—por favor Darien déjame tocarte—se acercó un poco más a él haciendo que retrocediera— ¡No soy de Cristal Maldita sea!—gritó ofuscada—No soy ni Selene, Ni Serenity, ni la otra Sere Soy Serena Tsukino, soy tu mujer, tu compañera de vida maldito perro pulgoso.

Darien gruño.

—Déjame tocarte por favor—lágrimas gruesas corrían por sus mejillas—déjame amarte, déjame demostrarte que no voy a dejarte... Por favor—Volvió a acercarse a él.

Darien gimió a la Luna, estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos lo mataba, aulló audiblemente antes de recostarse en sus patas delanteras y gemir dolorosamente

Serena se acercó, tenía miedo... mucho, pero lo amaba, era adicción, necesidad, sentía que necesitaba tocarlo y lo hizo

Acarició su pelaje a lo largo de su mandíbula sin importar lo húmedo de la zona

—Te amo—le murmuró—te amo odioso cabrón, patán de quinta, chucho asqueroso, te amo.

Con la mano libre limpio su mejilla y él gimió nuevamente.

_Esto no va terminar nunca Serena…tú y yo, siempre y para siempre._

Ella subió la mano por su pelaje pelinegro hasta situarlas detrás de las orejas, acariciando con suavidad. La respiración de Darien era arrítmica e inclemente; Serena se acercó un poco más a él, sólo un poco y en un segundo Darien había desaparecido.

_Vuelve, estoy aquí yo soy tuya…_

_._

_._

_._

_Mi pobre Dar, esta tan asustado mi lobito, Chicas le debo una disculpa porque se me habia olvidado subir cap! perooooooooooooooo Aqui esta y por partida doble..._

_Besos!_


	10. Tu yo y un Por siempre?

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de Naoko T. yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión**

.

.

.

_**Fuego calor**_

_Eres inalcanzable pero aun así estas aquí_

_Quien dice que no puedo tocar tu piel caliente_

_Quizás aun así ni te sienta junto a mi_

_Tan difícil es traerte a mi lado_

_Porque amor si estás aquí._

_Te seguiré a donde vayas eso lo sabes pero _

_Y si nuestros caminos difieren que será de mi?_

_Busco una pobre excusa alguna ilusa manera de llegara a ti _

_Aunque que sea imaginativa tonta ingenua estúpida, _

_Alguna palabra para sentir tu corazón latir._

_Absorber los horizontes de tu mente,_

_Ser en quien piensas_

_Cuesta tanto apartar el fuego de mi fuego interior._

_Amado mío ardo_

_Me quemo_

_Soy de papel, viento hielo y ardo_

_Fuego y más fuego_

_Sensación imperfecta de este mortal cuerpo_

_Se consumen las palabras_

_Se nubla el auto control_

_La piel expuesta pide a gritos el deseo de ese glorioso encuentro_

_Gritos desgarradores que se vuelven los aullidos más fervientes_

_Suspiros incoherencias fuego calor pasión deseo_

_Lujuria todos conteniéndose en el interior_

_El rozar de sus cuerpos el ser uno bajo la luz de la luna_

_Es la entrega necesaria que padecían._

_**Autor: Tannia Ga.**_

_**.**_

_._

_Recomendación Musical_

_**Avalanch - Tu fuego en mi**_

www . youtube watch?v = 7Jty-6rXGbw

_._

_._

_**Luna llena II Parte**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rei estaba dormida cuando un aullido la despertó, ¡Joder! le asustaba que hubiese lobos cerca. Era como si la acecharan o la llamaran. Maldecía la hora en la que había ido a parar a ese pueblucho olvidado por Dios.

No había nada interesante que ver, sólo la nieve que caía monótonamente. Por otra parte estaba el señor esteroides, y esa mirada que le daba a ella como si la conociera de antes, cuando estaba segura que jamás en su vida la había visto.

_¡Es un idiota egocéntrico! _

Tragó saliva al pensar que quizás sería alguno de los amigos de Zafiro. Analizó la terrible posibilidad, pero al final se dio por vencida; su rostro no le era familiar.

Dio una vuelta más en su cama completamente segura que no iba a poder dormirse ¡_Genial! _farfulló molesta.

Serena se había acostado temprano alegando un dolor de cabeza fuerte, pero Sere siempre había sido una muy mala actriz, algo preocupaba a su amiga y ese algo tenía que ver con Darien Shields, ella lo intuía. Se levantó de la cama buscando su celular y buscando los números de contacto que ella necesitaba

— ¡Diablos! —gimió frustrada a la no encontrar el número de teléfono de Yaten Tsukino. En Tokio estaría amaneciendo ya ¿o era de día?, eso no le importaba necesitaba hablar con el hermano mayor de Serena. Nuevamente se escuchó el aullido de un lobo y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, miro el reloj en la cómoda; era casi media noche, asustada salió de la habitación y caminó hacia el cuarto de Serena, sorprendiéndose al ver la cama vacía— ¿Dónde te metiste Serena?—murmuró devolviéndose a su habitación y buscando un abrigo, algo le decía que quizás Serena había salido…

— ¡Serena! —gritó a su amiga escuchando una vez más el aullido que la hizo estremecer. Parecía que estuvieran dándole una paliza a ese lobo, con manos temblorosas tomó su celular y marcó a la única persona que podía ayudarla.

—Hola Zafiro…—susurró a través del frío.

— ¿Dónde estás perra? —Gritó Zafiro encolerizado —sabes que Max va a demandarte, le jodiste la cara, idiota.

— ¡Se propaso!

—Te le insinuaste perra, las mujeres siempre lo hacen, tu sólo ibas a acompañarlo a la maldita cena nada más—murmuró sulfurado; Rei lo sintió respirar hondo —Rei, amor vuelve tienes que convencer a Max de que retire la acusación en mi contra.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que hare eso?

—No me importa como lo hagas, sólo regresa y hazlo—Rei pudo entrever por sus palabras atropelladas que estaba bebiendo—Ofrécele una mamada, revuélcate con él ¡No me importa!

Una lágrima solitaria y fría se deslizó por el rostro de Rei, siempre era igual…_él no cambiará jamás…no me ama…_

—No voy a volver Zafiro…—murmuró ella firme—No voy a volver a rebajarme para que tu alimentes tus vicios.

— ¡Maldita sea! Rei Hino, recuerdas de donde te saque hace siete años, no te vengas a dar de pura…—murmuró con sarcasmo.

— ¡Yo no quería estar ahí! —Gritó ella — ¡Tú lo sabias!, estaba ahí por mi madre, nunca tuve nada que ver con ningún cliente.

—Porque eres una frígida, ni siquiera sirves para calentar una puta polla—la voz de Zafiro era histérica y ebria.

— Zafiro necesito el teléfono de Yaten Tsukino—dijo ella interrumpiéndolo.

La risa cínica de Zafiro se escuchó al otro lado de la línea—siempre has estado enamorada del pelele de Tsukino, lo vi en tus ojos cuando él estuvo en Nueva York intentando que Serena hablara con su padre… eres una golfa.

La rubia respiró ruidosamente.

— Zafiro, Serena está en peligro necesito el teléfono de Yaten y gracias a ti no lo tengo en mi celular —pero del otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba un pitido Zafiro había colgado.

¡Maldición! —gimió en voz alta antes de entrar a la casa nuevamente y subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Serena, buscó en todas las gavetas hasta encontrar el celular de su amiga…

_Yaten_

¡Bendito sea Dios!, Rei marcó rápidamente pero la llamada no entraba, salió nuevamente al patio trasero de la casa y marco el número rápidamente… Un pitido, dos pitidos.

—_Buenos días_—la suave voz de Yaten se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Yaten soy Rei—dijo ella rápidamente

— _¡Rei, sucede algo!, ¡¿Por qué estas llamando del teléfono de Serena?! _—exclamo el hombre al otro lado del auricular.

—Es Serena Yaten, ella está…—No pudo decir nada más, sintió un fuerte pellizco en su cuello justo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Nicolás, había corrido entre la maleza persiguiendo el olor de Serena Tsukino. Nunca se encontraría con Darien, ella siempre seguía un patrón, lo tenía plenamente identificado, desde Selene siempre se repetía la misma historia.

Faltando pocos minutos para la media noche ella siempre salía a buscarlo. Estaba cerca, podía sentir su corazón palpitar acelerado sus pisadas en el bosque, deteniéndose abruptamente. Ordenó a sus extremidades andar más rápido cuando divisó uno de los prados que había en el bosque, pero cuando se acercó y vio la escena frente a él frenó su maratónica carrera abruptamente. La había encontrado tarde, ella estaba con él, lo acariciaba y tocaba como si fuese la cosa más hermosa que había visto en el mundo, ellos eran monstruos, perros sarnosos, ella no tenía que tocarlo así, al menos no a él.

_No, no, no….maldito sea, detente, detente ¡No lo toques! ¡Me perteneces!_

Retuvo el deseo de aullar de dolor, eso los alertaría. Intensificó sus sentidos y la escuchó:

—_Te amo—_le murmuró—_te amo odioso cabrón, patán de quinta, chucho asqueroso, te amo_— vio como con la mano libre limpio su mejilla mientras Darien gemía.

El cuerpo de Nicolás se tensó ante las palabras murmuradas por _su mujer_.

Su cuerpo entero tembló y se impulsó hacia adelante listo para atacar, acabaría con su maldición matándolos a ambos como había decidido en un principio, pero frenó a pocos metros de la pareja. Alzó la vista mirando a su luna maldita. Estaban a pocos minutos de ser las doce, observó el otro extremo del bosque y corrió alejándose del lugar, en un principio disfrutaba arrebatar a Darien el amor de su Sere, pero el sufrimiento iba ser mucho peor si lo hacía después de la entrega... Podrían disfrutar ahora, podrían hacer lo que quisieran pero Serena Tsukino y Darien Shields pagarían muy caro su traición y dolor...

_¡Malditos sean ambos! Voy a disfrutar lo que viene ¡Lo juro!_

Corrió en la noche, con la luna vigilante. Nicolás corría enloquecido, en consonancia con su odio.

.

.

Darien, el lobo correteaba veloz por el bosque sin importar la maleza o las ramas bajas que impactaban su cuerpo y rostro. Había huido una vez más; el dolor de tenerla tan cerca, de sentirla tan suya…

Serena había dicho que lo amaba y él había gemido ante su tacto, se había mordido la lengua en más de una ocasión en esos siete días.

_Eres mía nena, mía solo doce horas nena... Ve a casa y escóndete de Nicolás_

Freno al mencionar la última palabra… Nicolás, estaba desaparecido hacia unos días e Serena estaba en el bosque.

¡Maldición! Podía haber en el mundo alguien más estúpido que él. Dio media vuelta aullando a la luna para que su mutación retrasara un poco, podía sentirla, en su piel; en su sangre cada vez más espesa y caliente. Menos de veinte minutos para que el cambio fuese total, para que su naturaleza lo dominara, necesitaba llegar al claro necesitaba que Sere se quedara en casa a salvo de Nicolás y a salvo de él.

Corrió por el mismo camino hasta llegar al claro en el que hacia minutos estaba con ella, pero estaba solo. Aulló nuevamente obligando su cuerpo a la transformación lobo-humano, gimió de dolor mientras sentía su cuerpo quemarse por la luna, ningún cambiante, licántropo o como fuese que los llamasen podían resistirse a los mandatos de la madre y él estaba contradiciendo su naturaleza lobuna.

— ¡Sere! —Grito cuando logró articular más que aullidos y gemidos— ¡Sere! —tonto ¡era un maldito tonto! —Serena mi amor ¿dónde estás?—sentía el lobo tomar su cuerpo nuevamente cayendo al piso sin dejarse controlar totalmente, se paró del rocoso suelo inhalando fuertemente… No había rastro de Nicolás, pero sí de Serena…

_._

.

.

— ¡Darien!—gritó agarrando su pecho—Regresa—su voz salió ahogada por el llanto dejándose caer de rodillas sobre la superficie rocosa…—Darien…—Susurró al viento antes de empezar a correr por la maleza del bosque sin importarle cuantas ramas pegaban contra su rostro brazos. Podía sentir su gemido lastimero, podía aspirar el olor a tierra húmeda de su hombre porque él le pertenecía tanto como ella era de él.

Llegó a un nuevo claro rápidamente y se detuvo al ver la figura del hombre frente a ella, estaba desnudo, la luz de la luna bañándolo levemente, no era un humano, su naturaleza seguía allí, media casi el doble que en su estado normal, de espaldas a ella mirando a la luna.

—Darien—lo llamó viendo como su cuerpo cubierto por pelo se tensaba—mírame por favor—susurró bajo, las manos de Darien eran dos piedras pesadas.

—Ve a casa Sere—murmuro sin girarse—Me lo prometiste, ve a casa ahora.

—No Darien, no lo haré…

—Tu… Tú no entiendes- su voz era gimiente y desgarrada, era el miedo de entender que estaba en un punto de su existencia donde todo el dolor y la soledad podía hacerse más grande y destrozarlo por completo.

_Mueres y yo no sobreviviré…_

—El que no entiende eres tú, no voy a hacer lo que tú estás haciendo, ¡Alejándote de mí!

_Mírame bebé vez cuanto me duele esto… Me duele Darien._

— ¿Por qué me haces esto Serena?…—murmuró él.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto tú a mí? —Respondió ella—que no me vez— camino dos pasos hacia él —estoy quemándome por ti, tu luna me llama a seguirte esta noche.

—Te has puesto en peligro al salir de casa…

—Lo sé, pero necesitaba decirte que te amaba, que te amo.

_Mírame Darien, gírate y mírame…_

No ves en el dilema que me has puesto…Te deseo—calló—Mucho—su voz se había distorsionado—pero tomarte ahora es poner en peligro tu vida y no puedo, Nicolás puede aparecer y presenciarías algo realmente espeluznante- levantó sus ojos hacia la mujer que enfrente de él lloraba- Lucharía por ti Sere—se giró mirándola a los ojos—No permitiría que te vayas de mí una vez más, no podría soportarlo.

—Seiya y Andrew están en el bosque, Nicolás no sería tan estúpido como para aparecer ahora…—caminó dos pasos hacia él.

—Aléjate—Darien mostró sus dientes—Faltan diez minutos nena, te tomare como mi naturaleza me obliga y no deseo que sea así...

—Tómame como te lo dicte el corazón Darien, sé que no me harás daño…

— ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?… Voy a perder el control Sere…Lo haré y no podre perdonármelo—la rubia caminó un poco más hasta quedar a centímetros de el—Por favor Aléjate—podía sentir el dolor en su voz—por favor Sere.

_Me dueles, aléjate nena, me dueles. _

— ¡Por favor tú!—gritó ella tocando su brazo—Mírame Darien, ¡mírame! no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero mi corazón estaba roto, mi vida destrozada y tú has sido tan extraño conmigo, tan bueno y dulce, me has mimado, me he sentido amada, respetada, que alguien en realidad me mira, me siento tan vinculada a ti, me estoy quemando Darien—se abrazó a su pecho—Me estoy muriendo por ti…—alzó el rostro sin importarle sus filosos dientes—Bésame Darien Shields.

— ¡NO!—se alejó, su parte animal deseaba tenderla en suelo y embestirla tan fuerte y salvajemente hasta que quedase saciado, pero su parte humana le gritaba que corriese en dirección opuesta, se sentía atrapado entre dos mundos el bien y el mal, disputándose una pelea en su cuerpo y en su corazón. Sabía que el más perjudicado sería él. Vio como Serena desabotonaba su camiseta hasta dejarla resbalar por sus brazos dejándole ver los pechos erectos por el frío de la noche.

Ella se estaba entregando a él, al hombre…. Al lobo.

— ¿Qué haces Sere?…—murmuró con voz estrangulada, su entrepierna dolía, estaba erecto como un mástil, miró a la luna… "su luna" y aulló nuevamente con dolor, su rostro se desfiguró al punto de que los colmillos se alargaron y sus orejas se corrieron hasta quedar puntiagudas, aulló más fuerte peleando internamente con la bestia que ordenaba tomar lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

Serena lo vio luchar, la bestia apoderándose de su cuerpo, el ser humano luchando por no dejarse vencer, un animal salvaje y fiero lo poseía, lo veía retorcerse con dolor, aullar y gemir lastimosamente.

—No vas a detenerme con eso—dijo ella en un acto de valentía—No tengo miedo—llevó las manos a su cinturón –Te amo tal como eres— Darien alzó la cabeza hacia la luna, aullando su nombre fuertemente. Serena vio como el humano volvía ganando una partida.

— ¡Vete ahora!—rugió el con fuerzas—por el amor a todo lo sagrado no sigas haciendo eso—su voz salía marcada a fuego; el viento meciéndolos suavemente y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia sobre ellos.

—Tómame—ella se quitó los zapatos – ¡Me entrego a ti, tómame!

—Vete—rugió aún más fuerte, mientras la bestia seguía luchando, —Por favor bebé… Aléjate—gimió. Ella caminó hacia él, valiente, fuerte y decidida, observó su perfecto cuerpo bañado por la luz de la luna, su trabajado y esculpido cuerpo su piel de mármol brillante por las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre sus cabezas. Extendió su mano hacia él sin importarle el frío inclemente que la azotaba con fuerzas, sabía perfectamente que él le daría calor, el calor que ella necesitaba, que apagaría su necesidad.

—He llegado hasta aquí Darien, ¿eso no te dice suficiente?—dijo ella colocando su mano en su pecho nuevamente…—Te necesito, no puedo respirar—Darien miró sus pechos desnudos coronados por dos montículos rosa carmesí, ella era perfecta y él podía lastimarla, trató de alejarse una vez más pero ella lo retuvo.

—Por favor… dijeron los dos a unisonó, el rogaba que se alejara, ella que se quedase.

—No lo hagas más difícil cariño—ella vio sus ojos temerosos y profundos, su nariz perfilada y su rostro duro. La cicatriz que marcaba su rostro y dio un paso más hacia él sin dejar de tocar su pecho, estaban completamente desnudos mientras las lluvia caía sobre ellos y el viento apremiaba fuertemente.

Darien siseo un poco al sentir el calor del cuerpo de su mujer junto a él, la hora pactada estaba cada vez más cerca, el aroma de la lluvia mezclado con la esencia de Sere y el olor de su excitación lo estaban volviendo loco, sin embargo mantenía la bestia aun encerrada dentro de su cuerpo con mucha dificultad.

—Sere —siseo aún más fuerte cuando los pezones de ella chocaron contra la dureza de su pecho, ella rodeó su cuello empinándose un poco hasta morder su barbilla—Por favor bebé, aun puedes irte…

—No lo haré, soy tu mujer Darien y quiero serlo por completo ahora—susurró ella con voz de niña mientras que trazaba con sus labios un camino húmedo hasta su oreja.

Darien aulló como el hijo de la luna que era, estaba lleno de deseo y lujuria, y cuando ella succionó su lóbulo fuertemente dejando su cuerpo totalmente recostado al de él, Darien perdió la poca cordura que aún lo sostenía. Apretó su erección entre su vientre y el cuerpo de su hombre.

Los brazos de Darien se cernieron sobre el menudo cuerpo de Serena, apretándola contra sí, su boca buscó la de ella devorándola, penetrándola con su lengua, haciéndole el amor mientras embestía contra su vientre. Serena buceaba por aire. Entregada completamente a él, el calor de sus cuerpos, juntos se encendían, se rendían a la necesidad de acabar con una maldición que los perseguía en ese momento, ella era Selene, Serenity y Serena, juntas, amando al hombre que ellas amaban.

Dejó que sus manos acariciaran su cuerpo, moviéndolas en todo lo que él le permitía. En un movimiento brusco y desesperado él la giró besando su cuello, su espalda, cada una de sus vertebras mientras ella gemía sin control derritiéndose en el fuego de la pasión a la que él la inducia. Las fuertes y ásperas manos del hombre apresaron sus pechos haciéndola gritar y estremecer de placer.

Un acto netamente carnal, como Darien lo necesitaba, en el fondo ella sabía que quizás en otra circunstancia Darien sería más delicado, pero en ese momento era brusco pasional y fuerte, ¡y maldita fuera! si negara que no le gustaba lo que sus manos hacían en el cuerpo de ella.

La mano de él abarcó su sexo, colándose entre sus pliegues, comprobando la humedad que emanaba de su cuerpo. Serena sólo pudo gemir ante el experto toque de su amante.

—Soy un lobo—murmuró él con voz áspera—Soy un animal Serena, un perro condenado a transformarme cuando la luna me llama—movía sus dedos de arriba abajo con una destreza alucinante haciéndola sisear del placer, torturando su clítoris con sus largos dedos debido al toque por siglos del piano hasta acerca lloriquear—te di la oportunidad de irte y la negaste.

Le tomó todo de si a Serena reunir fuerza para hilvanar una frase—No soy una cobarde y deseo esto más de lo que tú puedes desearlo—murmuró con voz febril—Tómame Darien sin arrepentimientos, como si no existiera un mañana, tómame sin miramientos, ¡hazme tu mujer de una jodida vez, ¡no soy de cristal Darien Shields!

El animal en su cuerpo jadeó antes de tumbarla súbitamente sobre la nieve, el lodo formado por la intensidad de la lluvia era viscoso. La colocó boca abajo arqueando su cuerpo delante de él, su mano fuerte bajó zigzagueante su espalda elevando el trasero pequeño y redondo mientras él olfateaba su sexo como un perro de caza. La luna iluminó con sus rayos el pequeño claro en el que estaban. Darien aulló extasiado antes de penetrarla de una sola y certera estocada.

Serena tembló entre su brazo cuando sintió el miembro de Darien abrirse camino en su interior, él era grande y ancho, aunque era doloroso no era menos placentero, una mano bajo por su vientre obligándola a mantener el trasero levantado en posición a él, mientras que un estático Darien aullaba como si fuese su fin. Se movió tímidamente entre el amarre de su brazo cuando su cuerpo se adaptó al extraño visitante, con la piel ardiendo en llamas la luna bañándolos con sus rayos y el placer de por fin estar juntos; Darien se movió dentro de ella, sacando su miembro casi totalmente antes de volver a embestirla, podía sentir las garras de sus manos en su piel, mostrando la lucha de animal y el hombre. Ambos tomándola con lujuria y deseo salvaje, ambos anhelando el momento en el que ella fuera completamente suya, sus carnes chocando al ritmo frenético y desesperado del latir de sus corazones, convirtiéndose en uno, amándose sin control.

Darien rugía, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo desconcertante, soltó el cabello de su chica apresándola con ambas manos en las caderas, aumentado el delirante vaivén de sus caderas mientras Serena enterraba las uñas en el barro y luchaba porque el aire llegara a sus pulmones, el aire se impregnaba de la fragancia de ambos, las gotas de lluvia salpicando sobre sus cuerpos el olor metálico del sexo y la necesidad de estar juntos para siempre.

_Te amo Sere._

Embestida.

_No me dejes nunca Darien…_

Embestida.

_Eres mi mundo Serena, todo en esta vida carece sin ti._

Embestida.

_Te amo Darien Shields._

Embestida.

_Eres mío animal._

Embestida.

_Eres mía… Mi caramelo de chocolate dulce._

Sintió como lamia su espalda, como cada poro de su piel se contraía ante la deliciosa caricia, él volvió a apretar su vientre con una mano, trazando un sendero donde la piel quemaba. Una de sus manos encontró su pecho derecho y lo apretó desesperadamente mientras que con la otra la satisfacía haciendo círculos torturantes en la punta de su clítoris.

Aullidos, jadeos un sinfín de maldiciones y dos corazones latiendo ante un sólo palpitar, los minutos fueron eternos para los amantes que consumaban su unidad eterna.

Serena Tsukino

La niña rebelde.

La que su padre había desterrado.

La que no pensaba enamorarse.

La que odiaba al hombre que había comprado la casa de su abuela.

La mujer de un hombre lobo…

Sintió como cada partícula de su cuerpo se extendía y dilataba ante el momento culminante, la deliciosa fricción que Darien le otorgaba en la intimidad más primitiva del ser humano.

Darien haciendo promesas silenciosas.

…. un para siempre.

Estar atada a él como ella lo deseaba…

Su cuerpo fue tensándose… contrayéndose ante la magnífica sensación de plenitud que solo daba el amor correspondido.

Se dilató ante el inminente placer que concedía el orgasmo y Darien exclamó un sonido sordo cuando sus paredes internas se cerraron alrededor de su miembro. Su cabeza descendió hasta su hombro mostrando los dos afilados colmillos y rasgando la piel fuertemente… Marcándola por una eternidad por toda la vida.

Un estremecerse sobre su cuerpo ante la potencia de su liberación

Con el cuerpo agotado, el corazón latiendo desesperado y sus pulmones colapsando por la falta de aire, Serena dejó que su cuerpo desmadejado cayera al frío y húmedo suelo de los bosques de Osaka.

.

.

.

Así era como se sentía el éxtasis, era el correr de la sangre frenéticamente, era sentirse completamente pleno.

Media noche y la primera luna llena en la que su animal interior no se apoderaba al cien por ciento de su cuerpo, aunque su apariencia era humana, sus garras y sus afilados colmillos mostraban su verdadera naturaleza. Naturaleza que en esos momentos no importaba debido al cuerpo cálido que llevaba entre sus brazos.

_Tantos años… tantos y finalmente siento paz, luna no permitas que esto acabe… no permitas que vuelva a sufrir, ya no puedo más, es ahora o nunca…. ¡Dios! ¿Está sangrando? _Aulló desgarradamente _soy un maldito… me odio._

Casi muere cuando la vio caer en el suelo con la espalda ensangrentada y los moretones en su cadera. El horror desfiguró su rostro cuando la llamó y ella no respondió, al menos no enseguida, había intentado mantenerse en pie pero no había podido así que la había tomado en brazos y la había llevado al rio que quedaba cerca. El frío era lacerante, tanto que podía taladrar sus huesos, sabía perfectamente que su calor la mantendría tibia, se metió al riachuelo pegándola a su pecho y quitando de ella las marcas de tierra y sangre seca de su hombro.

—Lo lamento por esto nena—murmuró besando los arañazos que habían sido causados por sus colmillos

—Me has marcado—aún con el ardor que poseía su cuerpo, con el leve dolor en su espalda y en sus brazos, Serena se sentía plena, por primera vez en su vida.

—Lo he hecho, eres mía Serena Tsukino nada ni nadie te apartará de mi bonita— la miraba arrebatadamente, midiendo la profundidad de las heridas que bajo su mirada aterrada era enormes, pero que en realidad sólo eran leves rasguños que se veían dramáticos por la poca sangre y el lodo en su piel.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —ella se había girado entre sus brazos y lo había besado castamente… le sonrió con ternura, y en ese momento le dio a él paz y tranquilidad.

—Detente Sere, aún estoy bajo el dominio de la luna, me ha costado todo de mí mantenerme en mi forma humana…—le devolvió el beso mordelón—pero si el animal vuelve a resurgir no voy a poder controlarlo y te haría daño—las manos de Serena marcaron su cicatriz.

—Es hermosa.

—Una cicatriz de guerra—ella besó el extremo de la cicatriz en su mejilla—Fuiste muy desobediente saliste de casa—la amonestó.

—Me llamabas—dijo ella.

—Sí, lo hacía… Siempre lo hago, siempre te llamo —a pesar del agua helada que rodeaba sus cuerpos estar entre los brazos de Darien le daba calidez.

—Será una gran cicatriz —dijo ella mirando sobre su hombro.

—Te dolerá un poco —murmuró él besando su hombro sano.

—Drew podrá curármela para que sane más rápido—Darien negó.

—Andrew no puede curar la herida hecha de la mano de uno de los nuestros. Le es imposible.

—Entonces soportare orgullosa la marca de mi hombre…—Serena suspiro tocando su colgante—No puedo marcarte yo- haló con fiereza el cabello de su hombre, algo animal estaba apoderado de ella también…. ahora era la mujer de un lobo, un orgullo sensual se deslizaba por su piel.

—No hay necesidad, soy tuyo —gimió él cuando ella se pegó más a su cuerpo—Pórtate bien futura señora Shields—ella sonrió antes de quitarse el colgante.

—Mi madre me lo dio antes de morir…—murmuró—eres mío Shields,

—En cuerpo y alma.

—No quiero ser inmortal.

—Envejeceremos entonces- confirmó apaciblemente.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a tí pero debes volver a casa y quedarte allí hasta que pase la noche, mi naturaleza aclama por mí —la besó y ella recibió el beso con la misma pasión que él le entregaba.

La había sacado del lago y la llevaba a casa.

Ella completamente desnuda y él en pantalones de yoga, estaba sucio y salvaje.

Darien entró a la casa inhalando fuertemente… no rastros de Nicolás.

Subió las escaleras haciendo el menos ruido posible y encaminándose hacia su habitación, dejó el cuerpo dormido de su mujer en el centro de las sabanas rojas con negro y la cubrió con un edredón nuevo después de haber desinfectado y vendado la herida en su hombro.

_Duerme bien bebé, mi niña, mi reina…Mi mujer._

Revisó las puertas y cada rincón de esa casa, sin perturbar el sueño de su rubia amiga, volvió a la habitación donde Serena descansaba su cabello extendido sobre su almohada. Su pequeña boca rosa en forma de un puchero y su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sabanas lo hicieron aullar quedamente.

_Cientos de años de vida para este momento..._

Abrió la ventana de su habitación, saliendo al pequeño balcón y cerrando fuertemente antes de saltar aterrizando en cuatro patas en el suelo húmedo. Se había encargado de asegurar cada puerta de su fortaleza y con esa firme convicción corrió hacia el bosque…

.

.

.

Andrew Furuhata había hecho muchas estupideces en sus seiscientos años de vida, una quizás más fuerte que otras pero esta sin duda se llevaba el título.

_¿Porque hueles tan bien maldita?_

Pensó agarrando los cabellos negros de la mujer a su lado, no era la primera vez que desafiaba la luna, menos cuando era el día de regimiento, no sabía si Darien o Seiya se habían entregado a ella, ni siquiera sabía que había pasado con Serena, la rubia le agradaba, no podía decir lo mismo de su recién descubierta compañera de vida.

_El Karma es una perra…_

Tenía que haber dado media vuelta e internarse en el bosque, a cambio se había quedado escuchando la conversación entre el tal Zafiro Blackmoon y la pelinegra.

—_No voy a volver _Zafiro_…—murmuró ella firme—No voy a volver a rebajarme para que tu alimentes tus vicios._

— _¡Maldita sea! Rei Hino, recuerdas de donde te saque hace siete años, no te vengas a dar de pura…—murmuró con sarcasmo._

— _¡Yo no quería estar ahí! —Grito ella — ¡Tú lo sabías!, estaba ahí por mi madre, nunca tuve nada que ver con ningún cliente._

—_Porque eres una frígida, ni siquiera sirves para calentar una puta polla-_su cuerpo había convulsionado ante lo último dicho por el hijo de puta. Empezó a descender en dirección a la casa y vio como Rei entraba prácticamente corriendo, salió a los minutos hablando con otro hombre.

_¡PUTA! —_ gritó en su cabeza una y otra vez ante la evidente emoción de Rei con el hombre al otro lado de la línea. Su boca se llenó de babas y su pelo se erizó completamente ante lo dulce de su voz. Sus ojos se oscurecieron por seiscientos años de odio, desafiando su naturaleza.

Andrew había vuelto a su forma humana y antes que pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, tocó el punto muerto de la chica, aquel que hacía que los humanos se desmayaban. La vio caer de al suelo, desmadejada y vulnerable.

Tomó en brazos mirando las finas facciones de su rostro, lo suave y delicada que era su piel y lo brillante y hermoso de su cabello

_Eres hermosa perra y estoy jodidamente calado por ti…_

Agarró un mechón de cabello y lo llevó a su nariz oliendo insistentemente.

Había descubierto la cabaña hacía un par de días atrás y algo le había llamado a repararla, podría ser un buen escondite para Nicolás, pero la cabaña estaba limpia, no había rastros del perro traidor, así que cuando se vio con la mujer en brazos sólo pudo llevarla ahí, uno de sus dedos repasó el contorno de sus rostro antes de fijarse si las cadenas estaban bien sujetas.

A la perra no le iba a gustar verse amarrada_—_pensó mientras la colocaba más cómodamente sobre la improvisada cama

_Eres mía chica… Mía y yo estoy completamente jodido por tí, así que de tí depende cuanto tiempo estemos aquí porque te juro, que no me harás lo mismo que seiscientos años atrás._

Sonrió lobunamente, necesitaba cosas para adecuar la cabaña y casi amanecía, solo esperaba que su chica no despertara… Al menos hasta cuando el regresara.

_De tí depende nena que esto sea divertido, de tí depende, porque te juro que si dices que sí muñeca no te arrepentirás jamás._

Andrew la recorrió de arriba abajo, entendiendo que de ese momento en adelante estaba a un paso de volverse loco.

_¡Mierda! Tengo pareja… Darien va a joderme de por vida._

_._

_._

_._

_Wooowww paso! Y Nicolás?... Creo que ahora viene lo bueno chicas mil gracias a mi sister loca Tania Ga por ese hermoso poema a mi querida Adri por el beteo y a Leslie que me colabora para que nada de Crep. se pase por estos lados ... _

_Besitos_

_Aryam_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la Naoko T. yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.**

_._

.

**Editado Por Adri...**

.

**Es importante, es urgente que te quedes a mi lado **

**Inventaré los motivos que sean **

**para estar cerca de tí**

**Atado a tu amor-Chayanne**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tú, yo… ¿Para siempre?**

.

.

.

No sabía cuánto había corrido, sólo quería estar lejos…

¡Solo!

De ella…

De él…

Tantos malditos años separándolos y siempre ella iba a él… Siempre a él.

¿Por qué?

Maldita sea ¿por qué?

Quería matarlos a ambos y de una vez terminar con su suplicio, _con mi suplicio, _ con ese dolor que le taladraba no sólo el corazón si no los huesos, ella era una perra pisoteando sus sentimientos, arrancándole el alma desde que se la había tropezado en aquel parque junto a su doncella…

Tan Sere, tan especial. Su cabello rubio cubierto por un sombrero elegante… Selene, como un niño pequeño la observaba escondido entre los árboles del parque, mientras ella con actitud coqueta le sonreía debajo de su abanico de mano.

Y Nicolás la amaba, con locura, con adoración, investigó todo sobre ella, su chica de aromas a jazmín y fresas, no podía reconocer el aroma pero estaba ahí y ella seria para él.

Daria el primer paso en la fiesta del gobernador, se acercaría a ella y la cortejaría. Gracias a su inteligencia, y sus muchos años de vida había podido hacer algo de dinero en los juegos de mesa, ¡él era digno de ella!, No quería ir solo por lo que invito a Darien, era su mejor amigo, además que Seiya, su hermano, no podía estar en lugares donde hubiesen muchas personas, no envidiaba para nada su don.

Se colocó su mejor traje y cuando llego a la mansión la buscó por muchos minutos sin encontrarla, sintió como Darien afinaba el piano para tocar y negó con la cabeza, Darien y su maldita obsesión por el monstruo de marfil. Caminó hacia él y la vio.

Su nena de cabellos dorados miraba anonadada la forma en como su mejor amigo tocaba aquel monstruo de marfil… esa debió ser su primera pista, pero lo dejo pasar, se acercó a ella y trato de conversar pero su doncella no la dejo.

Pasaron días antes que volviese a acercarse a ella pero ella lo rechazó totalmente. Herido en su orgullo y con el ego destrozado Nicolás huyó.

Una mujer, otra, una más, muchas pasaron por su lecho intentando olvidar, pero ninguna olía tan bien como su nena, nadie tenía los labios como ella, así que volvió dispuesto a enamorarla ella era _su mujer_.

Intentó hacerlo, sin embargo, todo fue en vano.

La lujuria debía enceguecerlo. Mujeres llegaron a su vida, una tras otra que sólo servían para sofocar el fuego animal que recorría sus entrañas. Un rechazo tras otro por parte de su amada, los soportó estoicamente hasta enterarse de la verdad.

Selene Moon… Se casaba… Con Darien Shields.

Rompió el periódico en mil pedazos, todos y cada uno de ellos, con el alma enloquecida con el dolor de la traición

_Maldito seas Darien Shields, Mil veces maldito_

Bebió como poseso en la cantina de la ciudad, miles de mujeres admirando sus profundos ojos negros, su piel color canela y la musculatura de su cuerpo.

Cuando la noche llegó se entregó a los designios de la luna y corrió al bosque maullando como animal herido y dolido.

¿Cuántos días y noches estuvo refugiado entre la profundidad del bosque? Nadie podría decirla, sentía que algo dentro de él bullía de manera dolorosa…

_Siempre Darien...Siempre tu maldito._

Darien hijo, es un chico que no da problemas—decía su padre cada vez que Nicolás llegaba a casa después de la escuela con un golpe en su rostro por peleas infantiles.

Darien me explica bien matemáticas—murmuraba Seiya mientras hacían sus deberes y Nicolás no tenía paciencia para explicarle a su pequeño hermano.

Hoy Darien me ayudo a cargar el alimento desde la cocina, chico deberías aprender un poco más de él

Cazas como una niña, a tu edad el joven Shields ya había cazado su primer zorro —expresaba su abuelo con orgullo.

Siempre Darien, siempre él… salió del bosque con una simple convicción Selene Moon no sería de él pero tampoco de Darien Shields.

Faltaba un día para la luna llena. Podía sentir el cambio en su cuerpo. Esperó… esperó y Darien se fue, no controlaba sus instintos, aún de hecho ninguno lo hacía. Cien años no eran suficientes para aceptar como tu cuerpo cambiase.

Esperó y atacó.

Ver el carruaje descontrolado de Selene le dolió, pero no tanto para evitar a desgracia, disfrutó ver sufrir a su mejor amigo, ahora enemigo. Se paró frente al carruaje, el cochero lo vio y le enseñó sus dientes asustando al hombre de avanzada edad.

La lucha con Darien fue gratificante por el sólo hecho de ver a su "amigo" con el alma y el corazón destrozado.

_Sufre Shields… sufre, te lo mereces, por cada una de las cosas que me has quitado, por todo, no me importa si debes sufrir eternamente, no me importa…_

_Me la quitaste…._

Porque sí;

La compañera de un lobo era una sola… Y era para siempre.

.

.

Aulló una vez más a la luna rumiando su tristeza

_Me haces daño nena, siempre me haces daño…_

Los "Te amo" susurrados por su nena flores y frutas aun sonaban como ecos en su cabeza, se paró sobre sus patas sonriendo lobunamente… Como cada luna llena, cada cien años Darien Shields revivía su dolor.

.

.

.

Seiya llegó justo a la ladera en donde había quedado en encontrarse con Andrew, sin embargo éste no estaba ahí, inhaló el aire fresco de la madrugada buscando algún indicio de una pelea o de Nicolás cerca, pero no había nada... Estaba cansado... Su vida estaba basada en cuidar a su hermano Nicolás a la distancia, en su mente tenía los recuerdos de los últimos momentos de cada una de sus victimas

Amaba a Nicolás, pero estaba agotado, desgastado, había dejado de vivir, para hacerlo en pro de él. Nicolás siempre había sido obstinado y caprichoso pero había sido Selene la que había detonado el lado cruel de su hermano.

El rechazo de la mujer hizo mella en el cuerpo de Nicolás, acostumbrado siempre a tener lo que quería aunque le costase, aunque tuviese que pasar por encima de quien fuese. No culpaba a Selene, el amor es pureza y en el corazón no se manda, tampoco podía culpar a Darien cuando su único pecado había sido amar, además que Darien era su hermano, su alfa aunque Darien lo negara.

Había hecho lo que todo licántropo hacia cada vez que la luna se colocaba en su punto máximo: entregarse a ella como un amante devoto.

No había sabido nada de Andrew ni de Darien esperaba que estuvieran bien porque tampoco había sentido a Nicolás. Había esperándolo a una distancia prudente de su casa mientras Andrew vigilaba a Serena. Darien había cortado toda conexión telepática hacia dos días atrás… Como todas las lunas llenas.

Miró la casa desde la pradera escuchando el leve latido del corazón de Sere, ni rastros de Rei, la pelinegra no estaba en peligro, así que no se molestó en investigar, seguramente había salido al pueblo y se había quedado ahí. Descansó sobre sus patas y dejo que su cuerpo cansado se recostara sobre la grama húmeda por la anterior tormenta

El sol no tardaría en salir y no sería hasta la próxima luna llena que podrían entregarse al frenesí de su naturaleza, estaba a punto de relajarse totalmente cuando algo capto su atención.

Sus orejas se levantaron y el ambiente se llenó de ese aroma que él podría reconocer a kilómetros de distancia.

El lobo de pelaje oscuro corría raudo y veloz por los bosques del pequeño pueblo de Osaka con los ojos inyectados de rabia, el dolor carcomiendo sus sentidos, Seiya entendió que aquel solo tenía algo en su mente:

Matar

Matar a Serena Tsukino por su desprecio, por lastimarlo como nunca nadie lo había lastimado, necesitaba sentir que cobraba venganza por su propia mano. Una vez más ella se arrepentiría de haberlo escogido a él, de sentenciarlo a cien años más de sufrimiento y dolor. Salió al claro que colindaba con el patio trasero de la mansión de Shields y miro la casa inhalando fuertemente buscando saber si él o ella se encontraban en casa.

_Ni rastros de Shields…_

Pero ella, ella olía malditamente a él, él la había marcado y eso lo hizo gemir internamente, antes de aullar fieramente

_Vas a pagar Shields, Vas a pagar Maldito esta vez lloraras lágrimas de sangre esta vez quitaré su sucio olor de su cuerpo antes de matarla._

Apresuró sus pasos hasta llegar al campo abierto. No había rastros de Seiya ni de Darien en casa se precipito a la puerta trasera antes de sentir como algo lo golpeaba en el costado alejándolo varios metros de donde estaba.

Gimió ante la punzada fuerte y el crujir de sus costillas aun así se levantó para ver de frente al lobo gris que jadeaba por el golpe también.

— Apártate—masculló enseñando los dientes el lobo de pelo negro

—Vete de aquí Nicolás—siseó Seiya tomando la misma postura, patas erguidas pelo erizado y gesto fiero—Nada de lo que hay aquí te pertenece—murmuró el lobo más joven

Nicolás sonrió, en su mente Seiya pudo escuchar la carcajada cínica y sardónica que su hermano le daba –Quien me lo va impedir…Tu—dijo irónico Nicolás — piérdete. ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo Seiya!

—Si tengo que hacerlo lo haré, hermano- trataba de conciliar con su hermano.

—Ella es mía ¡tú lo sabes maldita sea!— protestó Nicolás

— No, Nicolás tienes que entenderlo ella nunca ha sido tuya

— ¡Lo defiendes a él!— el lobo enseñó sus dientes en un claro gesto de ataque –apártate Seiya o te juro por lo más sagrado que me va importar una verdadera mierda que compartamos sangre.

-No entraras por ella… ¡Basta ya Nicolás!, siempre es lo mismo… ¡Siempre!, acabar con su vida ¿para qué?, para que Darien sufra, para que tú sufras ¡Ella no te ama!, lo ama a él. Vuelve a la vida por él y tú te destruyes a ti mismo.

Seiya hablaba con la seguridad de ver como todo se repetía en un eterno retorno, vida, amor y muerte.

El lobo negro se puso rígido, como un perro ante un objetivo. —Cállate —dijo con furia.

—No, estoy cansado Nicolás, toda mi vida tras tus huellas ¡Joder tengo una vida inmortal! y tú tienes que entender que ella no es para ti, ella lo busca, lo encuentra ¡Nicolás! Mi hermano, Darien se vino lejos y ella llegó aquí, él intentó estar lejos y ella lo acorraló ¡Ella no te quiere!

— ¡Basta! ella es mía entiendes ¡MÍA!— se enfrentó a su hermano con furia.

— ¡Se entregó a él! ¿Qué más malditas pruebas quieres?, le dio su vida y su cuerpo se anudaron en una sola anoche, ¡ella lleva su marca!—y eso fue todo lo que Nicolás pudo soportar, cruzando el espacio que los separaba con veloces zancadas, con la mirada llena de odio y la rabia burbujeando en sus venas, se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo de su hermano atacándolo fuertemente.

Atravesó a su hermano de un solo golpe; golpe que mataría a un hombre común y mortal, mas Seiya era un licántropo y podía soportar golpes terribles como el que su hermano le asestó y que lo estrelló contra la pared, sin embargo Nicolás lleno de rabia no se medía y de nuevo golpeó a su pequeño hermano.

Seiya permaneció tendido sobre la espalda por un momento como un escarabajo aturdido. Luego saltó a sus pies, ignorando la cuchillada de dolor que le recorrió la espalda por los impactos.

—Intenta detenerme otra vez y el curandero va tener que armar tus costillas como piezas de puzzle Seiya...—Bramó Nicolás—no estoy jugando maldita sea —lo miraba furioso, directo a la cara:

Seiya lo sabía, Nicolás era el más fuerte de los tres, enfrentarse a él era peligroso, sobre todo cuando su hermano estaba inyectado de tanto odio y dolor. Sin embargo se había jurado que Sere no volvería morir. No una vez más, no ahora, cuando por fin Darien había decidido dejar su miedo.

Podría perder su vida en el intento de apartar a Nicolás de la casa, pero no dejaría que la mujer de su amigo y hermano se pusiera en peligro, fue esa la razón que lo llevo a atacar primero.

.

.

.

Darien sentía una paz que nunca antes había sentido, había cazado, corrido y aullado con más emoción que en cualquier otra luna llena.

Había tenido sexo muchísimas veces pero ninguna había ido tan satisfactoria placentera como su noche con Serena... su Sere, su nena bonita de olor a chocolate fresco y exquisito.

La luna había sido el principal testigo de su entrega.

En el momento que sus cuerpos se habían unido, él lo había olvidado todo. Se había sumergido en el único ser que lo mantenía en pie: ella, ella entregándolo todo, ella permitiéndole ser quien era, ella quien se dejó marcar no solo por dentro sino también por fuera y eso lo tenía eufórico rebosando de felicidad. Sin embargo y a pesar de su felicidad había algo que no le permitía disfrutar de la dicha completa del apareamiento... Nicolás.

Tenía días sin saber de su paradero, algo inusual en él. Seiya y Andrew, en ese momento vigilaban la mansión y eso lo tenía un poco más relajado, había estado atento a cada sonido de la naturaleza y había procurado no estar lejos de casa, sabía que Sere no saldría si se despertaba. Llegó al lugar donde se había convertido en uno con ella y dio su último aullido de la noche dándole la bienvenida al astro rey, dispuesto a ir a casa y relajarse al lado de su hermoso y dulce caramelo.

Volvió a su forma humana caminando hasta el lago en donde había estado con Serena horas atrás, se quitaría un poco el aroma a bosque y tierra. Dejó que cada uno de sus músculos se relajara dentro del de agua inhalando profundamente.

Tantos años, cientos de ellos sintiéndose un maldito, siempre en la oscuridad, sin sosiego, deseando, soñando sin esperanzas, llorando su soledad y su luto. Ahora, todo era diferente, sentía algo que no había sentido en años: esperanza, fe.

Su mente estaba silenciosa. Cerró los ojos escuchando el trinar de los pájaros y dejando que uno u otro rayo de sol golpearan su piel, conectando mente alma y cuerpo en uno solo. Retiró el escudo que había puesto hacia dos días atrás. Estaba tan sumido en su estado de relajación hasta que un escalofrío recorrió su ser.

Serena…

Fue su primer pensamiento antes de escuchar el leve gemido claro y conciso de Seiya. Su cuerpo se tensionó, alerta. Salió del agua rápidamente volviendo a su forma lobuna de emprender la marcha hacia su casa intentando por todos los medios de comunicarse con Andrew si Seiya lo había llamado era porque el latente peligro estaba mucho más cerca de lo imaginado.

Cruzó el bosque maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber ido tan lejos

.

.

Rei abrió los ojos intentando enfocarse donde estaba. Recordó que hablaba con Yaten cuando un piquete en su cuello la hizo sumergirse en un profundo abismo oscuro. Intentó levantarse de la pequeña cama en la que estaba acostada, pero un fuerte tirón en su pierna la hizo sentase nuevamente. Miró lo que la había hecho caer para darse cuenta que estaba amarrada con un par de cadenas.

¿Qué mierda?

Tocó con sus manos la cadena atada a su tobillo derecho que la mantenía sujeta a la pared.

¿Un secuestro? ¿Y si la habían confundido con Serena?

Ella le había dicho que no saliera de la casa. Sere sabía que la estaban buscando… ¿Pero quién?

_Que no cunda el pánico Rei…respira tranquila, respira y piensa claro._

Miró la única ventana que había en el cuarto, el sol brillaba fuera y podía escuchar los pájaros trinar

— ¡Hola!—gritó—Hay alguien que me escuche—gritó más fuerte pero no escuchaba nada… —Yo no tengo ni donde caerme muerta…—murmuró entre dientes jalando la cadena con toda su fuerza, lo único que consiguió fue un gran dolor en sus manos.

Era estúpido pensar que alguien la secuestrara por algún rescate, no tenía nada, ni un solo dólar en el bolsillo, en ese momento quiso llorar de rabia porque entendió hasta que punto dependía de Zafiro y de lo inútil y mantenida que era.

Estaba segura que detrás de su cautiverio estaba la mano de Darien Shields, Serena estaba en verdadero peligro. Darien la quería para él, había visto su mirada en ella cuando estaban en la mesa, sus gestos, todo. Serena estaba como en trance.

Tiró aún más de la cadena, temiendo por la vida de su amiga, tres pasos fuertes y pesados se escucharon poco antes de que la puerta se abriese y el rubio entrara por ella…

.

.

.

Andrew había estado en el pueblo buscando lo necesario para hacer de la cabaña algo medianamente acogedor, sabía que iba a estar ahí mucho tiempo ya que su nena no parecía ser una mujer fácil.

Le había costado todo de si ayudarla con su problema automovilístico. Soportar su olor a motel barato y tratar con su comportamiento infantil y hostil, pero lo que más le había costado había sido no arrancarle la cabeza cuando la escuchó hablando por teléfono con el tal Yaten.

El sólo nombre le asqueaba, Rei no sólo había bajado la voz como si se tratase de una damisela en apuros, había sido coqueta, su esencia se había multiplicado por mil y lo había hecho gemir internamente de mera frustración; esa fue una de las cosas por las cuales ahora estaba atada a una cadena que estaba firmemente sujeta a la pared.

_No te vas a escapar de mi nena…_

Caminó por el sendero del bosque con las bolsas llenas de alimento, lo principal para sobrevivir, dando gracias al ser divino que había decidido parar la tormenta haciendo que el amanecer fuera claro. Había tenido que entrar a la fuerza al pequeño supermercado del pueblo, dejó suficiente dinero como para que compraran el triple de lo que él se había llevado. A medida que se acercaba a la cabaña podía sentir la respiración acelerada de Rei y su afanoso intento por liberarse de su amarre. Sonrió lobunamente apresurando sus pasos, quería llegar a verla, el exquisito aroma de su cuerpo lo tenía preso en una jaula de donde él no quería salir.

Si, tal cual como la primera vez, Raye lo había deslumbrado, con su cuerpo fantástico y su experiencia como mujer. Su cuerpo era su mayor arma y esta Rei no era muy diferente, afortunadamente para él ella no sabía lo tentadora y sensual que le resultaba. Abrió la puerta dando un ligero empujón y entró a la cabaña

— ¿Tú?—Rei preguntó con desdén al ver al rubio parado en la puerta.

—Puedes tirar y tirar linda—dijo él viéndola de reojo como ella halaba de sus cadenas. Sonrió irónicamente colocando las cosas que traía en la vieja mesa de madera. Joder tenía que esperar tres días antes que llegaran los muebles nuevos a casa de Darien o al menos eso le había dicho por teléfono el señor Tao.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hago aquí? Suéltame maldito mastodonte.

—Estás donde tienes que estar nena –cortó el queso y el jamón antes de tomar pan y untarlo con mantequilla.

— ¡Mira pedazo de infeliz te ordeno que me sueltes ya!—gritó Rei enojada—o…

— ¿O qué? –Andrew se giró mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos eran oscuros y antiguos, llenos de ansiedad y de deseo.

—Mira yo no tengo dinero—la voz de Rei se quebró—Así que no vas a ganar nada teniéndome aquí junto a ti.

Andrew caminó dos pasos hasta llegar a la cama donde ella estaba atada — ¿y quién te dijo que lo que quiero de ti es dinero?—escupió con sorna antes de negar con la cabeza y darle una de sus sonrisas torcidas y sintiendo como ella le escupía en la cara.

—Eres un cerdo—murmuró ella entre dientes haciendo que él la tomara por el cabello en un movimiento demasiado rápido para un humano, Rei trago grueso—dime que mi madre no trato de engañarte, dime que no pagaré una deuda más por ella—aunque estaba asustada trato que su voz fuese fuerte.

Andrew sacó su lengua pasándola por sus labios tenerla tan cerca era intoxicante para él, por su mente se reproducían mil y una manera de poseerla. Sabía que tenía miedo, podía olerlo, sin embargo ella se mostraba fiera, tan fiera como debía ser su hembra, dejó que sus instintos lo dominaran apoderándose de los labios de la que era su compañera de vida por mucho que le desagradase la idea.

Rei lo mordió y esa pequeña "caricia" lo incitó a querer más, a amarla así: guarra y deslenguada. Sintió como las manos de su mujer golpeaban su pecho intentándole hacerle daño, pero eso era imposible, su pecho era duro como pedazos de lozas o mármol pulido, tiró más de su cabello sometiendo la boca de ella a su voluntad, sintiendo la resistencia de Rei para someterse a él, sería una lucha de titanes, lo sabía, pero él era un jugador nato. Rei gimió cuando él amasó sus pechos sobre la chaqueta que ella llevaba dándole acceso directo a la calidez de su boca, enrollando su lengua a la de ella, penetrándola como quería hacerlo un poco más al sur de su cuerpo, poco a poco la voluntad de la mujer disminuía haciéndolo sentir poderoso. Lamió, succionó y mordisqueó los labios carnoso y suaves sintiendo como ella se amoldaba a él, al menos eso pensaba justo antes de propinarle un fuerte mordisco en su labio inferior.

— ¡Bastardo, hijo de puta!—grito la rubia nuevamente.

_Mía nena, ¿me marcas perra? _

Andrew se separó de ella con la rabia bullendo en su interior, pasó su lengua por su labio sintiendo el sabor metalizado de la sangre y mirando la mancha rojiza en el labio de su hembra.

_Suya…_

—Eso fue malditamente sexy nena— sonrió lobunamente antes de pasar su dedo por la herida, sanaría en un par de minutos, se levantó de la cama justo para quedarse paralizado.

Darien lo llamaba, algo malo estaba pasando y la desesperación de su amigo era latente.

Caminó hacia la mesa y terminó de preparar el emparedado que estaba haciendo; un hombre lobo siempre debía proteger a su mujer aunque esta fuese una piruja.

Tomó una caja de néctar de la bolsa y colocó el emparedado en un plato desechable antes de caminar hacia la cama y dejar el emparedado cerca.

—Come—ordenó con voz ronca, dispuesto a girarse y acudir al llamado de Darien sintió el leve golpe en su espalda y volvió a girarse para encontrar a Rei con la respiración acelerada y se encaminó hacia ella viendo el miedo en su mirada, volvió a bajar su rostro hasta quedar frente de ella inhalando su maldito y adictivo aroma.

Joder como entendía a Darien… quizás hasta al maldito de Nicolás, era malditamente fastidioso.

—Puedes morderme o golpearme nena eso solo hará más divertido tu cautiverio, para mí claro está –volvió a sonreírle descaradamente, saliendo de ahí sin importarle las palabras malsonantes de su mujer.

_Ohh si se iba a divertir de lo lindo mientras la sometía a su voluntad. _

.

.

Darien corría a todo lo que le daban sus patas, sentía el latir del corazón de Seiya cada vez más bajo y estaba completamente asustado ¿Dónde demonios estaba Andrew? Sabía que no tenía que culpar a nadie más que a él mismo, Serena era su responsabilidad no la de sus amigos, divisó el claro que estaba antes de llegar a la parte trasera de su casa.

Sus muslos se debilitaron, el sol brilló como nunca antes había brillado en Osaka, haciéndolo caer al suelo en su forma humana.

¡Maldición! Gimió para sus adentros antes de levantarse y correr hacia su hogar, en ese momento no importaba su desnudez, en ese momento solo importaba Seiya…. Serena y Seiya.

_Aguanta Seiya voy por ti amigo_….

Seiya había vuelto a su forma humana luego de varios golpes propiciados por Nicolás, sentía la sangre salir de su cabeza, Nicolás parecía no querer detenerse pero había vuelto igual a su forma humana, sus ojos eran tan oscuros como el carbón.

— ¡Levántate!... No querías luchar, yo te lo advertí, levántate o renuncia a esta estupidez y déjame ir a buscar lo que me pertenece —el chico de piel canela hizo el intento de levantarse pero sus huesos dolían.

Nicolás negó con la cabeza —eso supuse enano— estaba dispuesto a pasar sobre él y entrar a su casa, cuando Seiya lo bloqueó retomando la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, garra y diente con diente.

Nicolás dominaba su cuerpo, no lo regia la luna tanto como Seiya o Darien, volver a adquirir su forma lobuna le costó minutos y sólo segundos fue lo que tardo en atacar a Seiya e ir directamente por su garganta.

El lobo más joven gimió quedamente antes de caer al suelo sin poder levantarse, Nicolás escupió la sangre de su hermano antes de enseñar los dientes y colocarse en posición de defensa esperando que el muchacho se levantase, pero no fue así, sonrió internamente justo antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en su costado izquierdo mucho más fuerte que el primero que Seiya le había propiciado

_Miren quien ha decido aparecer—_murmuró con sorna Nicolás, Darien le enseñó los dientes colocándose en posición de ataque, había sido muy difícil para él retomar su forma lobuna pero agradeció mentalmente a Andrew haberle enseñado tiempo atrás a dominar su cuerpo.

Nicolás gruñó abalanzándose contra él, arremetiendo con dientes y garras, gruñidos de advertencia salían de su garganta, gruñidos que sólo alimentaban la furia de cada uno de los lobos. Darien empujó fuertemente a Nicolás clavándole sus garras en el costado derecho, haciéndolo sisear, Nicolás se defendió con un envite perfecto lanzando a Darien cerca del cuerpo aparentemente inerte de Seiya, antes de caer ante la gravedad de su herida.

—Seiya—Darien envuelto en su pelo rojizo llamó a su mejor amigo, la sangre parecía salir cada vez más, aun así el muchacho abrió los ojos—aguanta por Andrew amigo –dijo acariciando su brazo con su cabeza…—Aguanta Seiya –sintió la leve cercanía de Nicolás nuevamente y se preparó para volver a la lucha.

Nuevamente volvieron a los envites constantes, Nicolás se valía de su don para someter a Darien, pero estaba cansado de todo, de tener misericordia con un hombre que no la había tenido por él.

Ni siquiera por la mujer que decía amar, Selene, AnaSere y ClaraSere habían muerto en sus manos sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y Seiya ¡Su hermano! miró el cuerpo de su amigo antes de levantarse con toda su fuerza y atacar a Nicolás en la misma herida que le había provocado antes haciendo el lobo aullar y sisear de dolor.

Miró la parte este del bosque y visualizó como Andrew corría hacia él con zancadas veloces. Enseñó sus dientes a Nicolás, sus ojos inyectados de rencor, su rabia latente por condenarlo a años de sufrimiento, estaba dispuesto a acabar con la miserable vida del hombre al que había llamado amigo una vez, pero una voz lo hizo recapacitar.

— ¡No Darien!—murmuró Seiya levantando su rostro—es mi hermano amigo, no lo hagas—su cabeza cayó como peso muerto sobre la nieve y Darien corrió hacia Seiya. En un parpadeo Nicolás había desaparecido justo cuando Andrew llegaba al patio trasero de la casa.

— ¡Seiya!—la desesperación de Darien era latente tanto él como Andrew habían vuelto a su forma humana –Seiya despierta… Andrew.

Apártate—rumio el rubio acercándose a él

—Andrew Seiya está…—Darien temía decirlo.

—Está muy mal herido tenemos que llevarlo adentro –el rostro de Andrew era indescifrable, durante su vida como licántropo se había topado con muchos compañeros heridos, pero Seiya estaba muy grave, la herida en su garganta no paraba de sangrar.

Entre los dos llevaron a Seiya hasta su habitación, se vistieron con viejos pantalones de deporte y camisetas. Andrew había lavado sólo sus manos y sin importar que su cuerpo estuviese lleno de lodo o el de Darien estuviese gravemente lastimado, empezó con su tarea de curar a Seiya, mientras Darien curaba sus heridas menores. Se concentró en suturar la de su garganta, afortunadamente no había tocado su vena aorta.

Limpió el sudor con su antebrazo, cuando cerró completamente la herida y suspiró al haber detenido la sangre.

— ¿Y?—dijo Darien mirando el cuerpo casi inerte del muchacho.

—No puedo hacer más por él Darien.

—Andrew— Darien rugió de impotencia.

— ¡Lo ataco un maldito lobo!—gritó el rubio— ¡No puedo hacer más nada! lo sabes así que no me presiones ¡maldita sea!

Darien toco a su amigo sintiendo su respiración acelerada y sus músculos en tensión.

—Tiene más de la mitad de los huesos rotos y ha perdido mucha sangre, pero nosotros sanamos con rapidez Darien, lo que en realidad me preocupa es su herida en la garganta, he detenido la hemorragia pero esa herida puede ser peligrosa.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

—Morfina, mucha morfina ahora esta inconsciente pero cuando despierte va ser el infierno Darien.

—Buscaré toda la morfina que pueda reunir.

—Debería revisar tus heridas.

—Yo estoy bien, Seiya y Serena son lo importante ahora.

—La anudaste a ti—no fue una pregunta.

—Ella siempre ha sido mía Andrew, nuestro destino estaba marcado desde la primera vez que nos vimos, por favor, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto pero cuida de Seiya y Serena mientras regreso.

El rubio asintió—date una ducha si piensas salir, veo que dominaste la transformación.

—No. Simplemente actué Drew, simplemente actué.

.

Estaba agotado, era más de medio día pero no le provocaba comer nada, Seiya había despertado poco después de que él hubiese llegado con la morfina. Sus gritos eran aterradores, era el infierno para él. Darien se sentía culpable.

Andrew había suturado y limpiado sus heridas pero todas eran leves en comparación con las de Seiya.

Se dio cuenta que Rei no estaba en casa, Andrew lo había mirado con cara de no preguntes y él no lo había hecho, no sólo por el hecho de que la morena era una completa desconocida para él si no que era la mujer de Andrew y él sabía que no podía dañarla.

Afortunadamente Serena estaba dormida, aun ajena a todo lo que había sucedido en la mansión, caminó hacia ella viéndola dormir como un verdadero ángel, se acostó a su lado necesitaba descansar, necesitaba saber que ella estaba ahí.

_Todo es tan fácil cuando estás conmigo, no hay sufrimiento, ni dolor, eres mi paraíso personal, estás aquí ahora y ya no sufro Serena, se que ésta es mi última oportunidad contigo, la última, ya no habrá más, porque si mueres yo no voy a sobrevivir, ya no quiero, no puedo._

Andrew estaba con Seiya, su cuerpo absorbía rápidamente la morfina pero aun así lo mantenía levemente dopado.

—Darien_—_ la voz de Serena se escuchó adormilada

—Ssshhtt —Darien la acarició con su voz—Duerme preciosa… descansa.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Voy a protegerte Sere… Voy a protegerte mi amor —Ella se removió entre sus brazos hasta quedar frente a él, jadeó al notar los golpes en sus rostro pero antes que pudiese si quiera decir algo Darien la beso.

Suavemente, rosando sus labios con delicadeza y dulzura dejando en ese beso que sus miedos salieran a flote, apretándose a ella, como un salvavidas, porque en efecto lo era… Serena Tsukino se había convertido en su todo, en el aire que él necesitaba para respirar, en la luz que podía sacarlo de las tinieblas en las que él vivía; a esta Sere no podía sucederle nada porque era como si lo matasen a él, había pasado cuatrocientos años sufriendo pero eso era todo. Él viviría para ella y envejecería junto a ella. Aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

—Fue él ¿no es así Darien? —dijo Serena cuando el depositó tiernos besos en su mandíbula, Darien asintió soterradamente— ¿Estás bien?

—Yo lo estoy…

—Rei—dijo asustada.

—Ella está bien entre lo que cabe…—Serena arqueo una ceja sin entender—Serena —Ella negó —Sere— ella acarició su mejilla izquierda con la punta de sus dedos, estaba desnuda bajo las colchas y Darien solo portaba unos pantalones de deporte. No había nada sexual entre ellos en ese momento — ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tu olor era como el chocolate fundido?—ella asintió —Cuando encontramos nuestra pareja reconocemos su olor y quedamos automáticamente atados a ella, si nos rechazan nos llenamos de odio.

—Yo rechace a Nicolás, es por eso que él...

—Andrew y Rei son pareja de vida—decidió no hablar de Nicolás, Serena jadeó ante la información.

— ¡Pero se odian!- Serena se incorporó dejando ver su torso desnudo.

—Es una reacción normal, en parejas con diferencias, Andrew no la ha tenido fácil.

—Rei tampoco.

Darien beso su frente —Andrew la ha llevado a un lugar en donde se reencontraran como pareja.

— ¿No le hará daño verdad? —el negó, ella respiró tranquila, la afirmación de que su mejor amiga estaba a salvo en boca de Darien le hizo saber que Rei estaría bien, mil veces mejor que con el cabrón de su ex. Ahora lo que realmente le preocupaba eran las heridas de su compañero — ¿Por qué tus heridas siguen abiertas?

—Porque fueron provocadas por un ser de mi misma especie.

—Pero estás bien—el negó.

—Seiya está muy grave. Sus heridas son tres mil veces peores que las mías —la melancolía en su voz hizo que Serena se pegase mas a él fundiendo sus cuerpos.

—Seiya se repondrá, él es fuerte—dijo ella intentando animarlo.

—Eso es lo que más deseo Sere…—murmuró con voz ronca mientras ella lo abrazaba aun mas, sin dejar un mínimo espacio entre los cuerpos.

— ¿Nicolás?—preguntó otra vez.

—Huyó, está herido... Debí matarlo y acabar con todo de una vez.

—No. Tú no eres un asesino Darien.

—Volverá, lo sé.

—No tengo miedo—declaró ella.

—No debes tenerlo—beso su frente—Pase lo que pase yo te protegeré amor.

.

.

.

.

Amo a este hombreeee Dios lo adoro espero les guste el cap, a mi nena hermosa Adri prometo echarle ganas mu!

Ary


End file.
